


Beneath My Ribcage

by BoysGoToJupiter



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysGoToJupiter/pseuds/BoysGoToJupiter
Summary: Finally moving up from the pizza place, Dwight got a new job as a barista. Although he was still struggling to grasp the basics of making coffee, he was much happier there than at the pizza place. Not only had he made a new friend, but now he perhaps had met someone he could see himself in a relationship with the most unlikely regular that stops into his coffee shop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, y'all! I finally got around to writing a fic of my favorite pairing from Dead by Daylight! Please enjoy it <3 luv u all

There he was again. The guy with the big muscles and the beard walked through the door. At the same time every day, nonetheless. Dwight immediately got sweaty and flustered as soon as he walked up to the counter. Dwight awkwardly stood at the register, wishing he was anywhere but there, having to take this man’s order. David, was his name if he remembered correctly. Who was he kidding, he definitely remembered his name was David. 

“Hey, he’s here,” Feng nudged his him in the side, making him jump a little. 

“Shut up,” Dwight hissed through grit teeth, his face turning red. Her black hair was pulled into a neat bun and she had a huge grin on her face. 

“Hey,” David’s gruff voice spoke, snapping Dwight to attention. 

“H-Hi,” Dwight swallowed dryly, his voice squeaking a little. 

“Could I get an Americano?” He asked, one eyebrow slightly raised. 

He was wearing dark blue jeans that were a little tighter than Dwight would’ve expected a man like him to wear. They weren’t skinny jeans, per se, but they weren’t loose either. He was wearing a grey sweater and a light brown coat over it, unzipped. It was pretty chilly out, actually. 

“Yeah,” Dwight’s voice was still a little shaky, his glasses sliding down his nose a bit. 

“You alright?” David asked, his voice laced with a heavy English accent. “Your face is all red.”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine,” Dwight’s face turned even redder. This was the first time David had directly talked to him, and it was to ask if he was okay! 

“Oh, he’s super!” Feng chimed in, her face bright with a huge smile. Dwight shot her an annoyed look before turning back to the register to ring up his drink. 

He was still getting the hang of things, just leaving his pizza job a little over a week ago. Feng was the nicest of his new coworkers, taking her time with training him and being patient when he messed something up. He rang up the drink as a small, even though David got a large. He would do little things like that when it was something or someone he liked, he just hoped they wouldn’t catch on to him doing it. To be honest, he only rang David up like that. 

Feng started on his drink, pulling the shots of espresso and David put his card back into his pocket, with no wallet. He then moved to a nearby table and took a seat to wait, sorta pulling his phone out of his pocket but not really looking at it. He would occasionally glance back at the kiosk where they stood, probably checking out Feng since she was so pretty. 

He sighed a bit and started ringing up a new customer. He knew better than to want the attention of a straight guy, he just couldn’t help himself with this man. There was something about him. Maybe it was the facial hair, or the biceps clearly bulging beneath his coat and sweater, or maybe it was the English accent. All he knew was that this man cast a spell over him. 

Feng finished his drink and called it out, Dwight eyeing the man from the corner of his eye, hoping he wouldn’t notice it. The locked eyes for a split second before Dwight hastily looked away, his eyes wide and face even more red than before. He finished his transaction with the other customer and ignored them. Though they did talk a couple seconds longer than usual, Dwight didn’t dare look again. 

“Hey,” Feng got his attention when David finally left, heading towards the door, “he wants you to visit him where he works later.”

Dwight froze for a second, eyes widening again. “Wait, what??” 

“He said he works down the street at the tattoo parlor,” Feng continued, walking to the sink to wash her hands. “He wants you to go see him there.”

“You’re lying,” Dwight rolled his eyes and pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. 

“No, I’m serious,” Feng said, opening her arms as if to tell him to trust her, “he wanted you to go and see him there. He said you guys kept looking at each other.”

Dwight was speechless, there was no way she could be telling the truth. David was way too cool to be to even want to be friends with someone like Dwight. It was just like high school, no one wanted to be his friend, not really. And he tried, like, really hard. No one would. Not the football team or basketball team. 

“You can’t be serious,” Dwight said again, shaking his head, “I don’t see a single tattoo on him, he can’t be a tattoo artist.” 

“Hmm, I think that’s just a stereotype,” Feng pointed out.

She was right, it was just a stereotype but he was confused. Why would David want him to stop by his place of work? “I just don’t… see why he would want me to go there?”  
Feng sighed loudly. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

“... No?” Dwight replied. 

“Oh, my gosh,” Feng facepalmed, “he’s into you, you dope!”

“W-What!” Dwight choked, eyes wide again. “There’s no way!” 

“Oh, come on,” Feng sighed again, “he was checking you out the whole time I made his drink, I saw it. You didn’t?”

“No, I was trying not to look!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms up. 

“Oh, well he was definitely checking you out is all I’m saying,” she laughed and went to help the next customer. 

Dwight wasn’t sure what to do. He knew Feng wouldn’t make something like that up, especially knowing how he felt about the man. He was a little unnerved, to say the least. David didn’t seem like the type of guy to dance around something like talking to someone he was interested in. But then again, you never know who is and is not gay so it’s much easier to ask someone else first. He was torn, he wanted to go see him at the tattoo shop but he was too nervous to actually go. 

“You better go,” Feng tapped him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Uh-” Dwight choked. “You can’t expect me to actually go! What if he murders me?!”

“That would be an elaborate plan to murder you considering he’s been coming in for months and you only started last week,” Feng chuckled a little. She had him there. If David was, per se, watching him, there was no way he would’ve known Dwight would get a job there. 

“But-” Dwight protested.

“No buts!” Feng cut him off. “He’s into you, you’re going. End of discussion.” 

Dwight was a little speechless. She was acting like his mother. Weirdly enough he knew he was going to listen to her too. Even though he was nervous he did want to go and check it out. There was no harm in trying. 

“Fine,” Dwight finally agreed, “but I’m not gonna like it.” 

“There ya go, it’ll be great,” Feng encouraged him, patting his back. “I’d go with but I have stuff I need to do.” 

He sure hoped it would be great, but he didn’t know. He didn’t know what to talk about or what the tattoo place was like. He’d never been in a tattoo parlor, he would not get a tattoo, those were permanent and they hurt like hell. Or so he heard they hurt like hell. He didn’t actually know since he didn’t have any. Regardless, he bit his lip while waiting for his shift to end. 

 

“Entity Ink,” Dwight read the name of the parlor out loud as he stood out front, procrastinating going in. 

A gorgeous blonde girl opened the door and walked up the steps to Dwight. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and she wore a white tank top and jean shorts. “Everything alright?” She asked, her voice sounded a little southern. 

Dwight was caught off guard, not expecting this girl to talk to him. “Uh, no, I don’t need help.”

“Are you sure? I didn’t ask if you need help, just if you’re okay,” the woman chuckled a bit. “Makes me think you do need help.”

“N-No, I don’t!” Dwight waved his hands in defeat. “Umm… I think I’m here to see David?”

She cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head a little. “David?” She was silent for a moment before speaking again. “Oh, wait a second, are you David’s friend? He was talking about you earlier.” 

Dwight’s face turned red. “He, uh, was talking about me?” 

“Yeah, you’re the one that works at the coffee shop, right?” She asked.

“Umm, yeah, that’s me,” Dwight nodded weakly. 

“Oh, alright, come on in there,” she gestured him down the steps to the door. “He’s with someone right now but I’m sure they won’t mind you coming in.” 

“W-Well, maybe I’ll just stop by another time,” Dwight swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his head, “he sounds busy.” 

“Oh, nonsense,” the woman gently lead him inside, “he’s been talking about you for a while now” 

“Uhh,” Dwight looked around as if looking for help but it was too late, the woman lead him into the parlor. 

It was surprisingly well lit in the tattoo shop. There was artwork hanging around and it was pretty packed with people just talking and hanging out. It was certainly not what he expected a tattoo shop to be. He expected something darker, and more scary looking. The place he was at was really nice and everyone there seemed to be enjoyable people to be around. 

“Oh, what are we getting today?” Someone behind the counter asked, leaning on the glass filled with different types of piercings. 

“O-Oh, no, I’m not getting anything,” Dwight chuckled nervously, his eyes darting around like a wild animal looking for safety. 

“He’s here for David,” the woman informed him. 

“Ooohh,” the guy just nodded as the girl lead him a little further back. 

The sounds of a needle whirring and pressing against someone’s skin gave Dwight goosebumps. Needles freaked him out and his pain tolerance was at a giant low. Everything about tattoos scared him. 

“Hey, David, your friend is here,” the girl peeked her head behind the curtain. 

“Oi, he is?” David’s familiar voice perked Dwight up. Weirdly enough it was what him that Dwight was most comfortable with. “Tell him to come on in, my client doesn’t mind.” 

The woman stepped back and gestured with her arm. “You heard the man.” 

“Hey, thanks Kate,” David called as Dwight moved the little black curtain enough to slip in. 

“No problem, bud,” she shouted back as she left. 

“Uh, isn’t she cold in that?” Dwight finally asked, a little bewildered by her apparel. 

“Who? Kate? Who knows, she’s a little wild, that one,” David laughed, turning the little needle back on and going to work. Dwight tried not to look, the sight of it making him a little queasy. 

A guy sat in the chair as David worked on his arm, being gentle and deliberate with the needle. He never knew someone like David would do something so delicate. The man was so large and muscular, he would’ve thought he was like a fighter or something. Something more masculine, like a real manly man job. He wasn’t sure why, though. He knew it was a bad stereotype so he pushed it out of his mind. 

“How’re you?” David spoke, his voice making Dwight jump. They’d never really talked one on one before. Well, aside from the other guy getting a tattoo. “This ‘ere is Billy, old friend of mine.” 

“Hey, uh, Billy,” Dwight nodded at the man, just now noticing the deformity of his face. Billy didn’t answer but nodded back at him. 

“Take a seat right over there,” he gestured to a seat sort of close to himself, but not too close. Dwight sat, awkwardly. He wasn’t sure what to talk about. He didn’t know what David liked to do. He now knows that he’s a tattoo artist, so that was something. 

“So, um, how long have you worked at this place?” Dwight asked, trying not to be awkward. “Not! Um, not that I meant to say ‘this place’ like there’s something wrong with it!”

David just laughed, turning off the needle as he did so. “I started working here about a year ago. I’ve always had an artistic side, never thought I’d make a living off of it.” 

“That’s cool!” Dwight smiled, trying not to be awkward with it. 

“What about you? You just started at the coffee place?” He asked, turning the needle back on and getting back to work. 

“Oh, yeah! I’m still new so everything is a bit overwhelming,” Dwight replied, “there’s a lot of drinks to learn how to make.” 

“Oh, I bet,” David said.

“Yours is easy, though! Not like it’s easy like a bad drink!” Dwight corrected himself. 

David turned the needle off to laugh again, a little harder this time. “You’re a riot, ya know that? Apologies, Billy.” He started the needle up again, working on some design on the man’s arm. 

Dwight looked around the little room, different artworks hung around and portraits of different people. There was one of him and the girl, Kate, at the beach. And WOW, looking at David shirtless made Dwight’s mouth drop open a little. The man was muscular. And not like too muscular, but a perfect body shape. He shut his mouth and wiped his lip to make sure there was no drool. When he looked at David the man was smiling at him, showing off his pearly white teeth. When had he stopped doing the tattoo? Was he really that transfixed by the man’s shirtless body? 

“How ya doing, pal?” David asked, still a huge grin on his face. “Like my body?”

“U-Uh,” Dwight choked, his cheeks burning. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise,” David chuckled, “I catch a lot of eyes with my physique. I used to be a fighter, well, still am, sorta.”

“A fighter? Like a professional one?” Dwight asked.

“Yup, for a couple years, but the professional scene got boring, now I only fight when someone needs to be fought,” David answered, throwing the used needle away. “You’re all set, Billy, thanks for stopping by.”

“Well, well, well,” Kate opened the blinders as Billy was heading over, “let me check it out.” Billy showed her the new design on his forearm, waving it around a bit as he did. “Woah, that looks amazing. David did great a job as ever.” 

Kate and Billy walked towards the front of the store, a few other people tailing to get a good look at the man’s new tattoo. 

“So,” David started before Dwight even turned around, “you came by.”

Dwight turned, tugging at the bottom of his sweater a bit. “Uh, yeah, I did.”

“I take it your friend relayed the message then,” he said, taking off his gloves and throwing them in the trash. 

“Yeah, she told me you asked me to stop by… why though?” Dwight asked, one of his eyebrows raising. 

“Ain’t it obvious, mate?” David asked, raising his eyebrow as well. “I think you’re cute.”

“Y-You what?” Dwight’s face turned the brightest red, he could feel his cheeks burning.

“I said I think you’re cute,” David repeated, not hesitating. 

“Oh… you do?” Dwight was a little skeptical. He never had anyone say that to him before. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” David laughed, stepping closer. 

Dwight’s heart was beating faster in his chest, his cheeks still burning. “I… don’t know what to say.”

“How about a kiss and go from there?” David suggested, smirking a little as he did so. 

Dwight’s heart was beating against his rib cage as he sweated a little. “I’ve never, uh, I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“We can change that, if you want,” David replied, stepping just a little bit closer, “but only if you want to.” Dwight swallowed hard. His heart pounding inside his chest. He did want to. He really wanted to kiss David, but he wasn’t sure what to do.

David stepped back. “It’s okay, don’t stress yourself out about it. We don’t have to.”

“No!” Dwight squeaked, finally regaining his voice. “I do… I really do want to… I just don’t know what to do…” 

“That’s okay, I can lead,” David reassured him. He reached past Dwight and shut the little curtain in the doorway. “There, total privacy. No one will know if you’re a bad kisser.”

“Except you,” Dwight pointed out. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell,” he chuckled, his voice a little lower and more soothing than before. He leaned in, eyes half-lidded, looking at Dwight’s lips then slowly moving his gaze to his eyes. “So… can I kiss you?”

Dwight’s heart was in his throat. “Yeah…” he gulped, leaning in as well, following David’s lead. 

David closed the gap and gently pressed his lips against Dwight’s, the warmth spreading suddenly across his face. David’s lips were so soft it was actually unbelievable. He didn’t think such a large man could be so tender. Dwight found himself leaning forward into the kiss, embraced by this newfound warmth. He’d never experience something quite as magical feeling as this, and he didn’t want it to end. He nearly fell forward when David pulled away because he was leaning into the man so hard. 

Dwight was speechless. He just looked at the man, not knowing what to do next. He was in a daze of sorts with his mind blank. He felt like he couldn’t breath afterward like David had taken his breath with just a kiss. 

“How was that?” David asked, his voice low and his face still close to Dwight’s. 

“I…” Dwight finally gasped, catching his breath. The air filling his lungs once again, the organ expanding in his chest. “That was amazing.” 

David’s eyes were still half-lidded, his eyes sparkling a little. “I’m glad, I thought so too.” 

Dwight laughed a little. “You don’t have to lie, I didn’t know what I was doing at all.” 

“That’s okay, I’ll just have to do it again to help you learn,” David smiled at him, showing off his pearly white teeth again. “Can I?” 

Dwight nodded quickly, wanting to kiss him again more than anything. David leaned down a little, seeing as he was taller than Dwight, and pressed their lips together again. It was only a short time before someone threw the black screen open behind them, making Dwight jump three feet in the air. 

“Hey! Can you gay boys hurry it up? I’ve got an appointment in here,” Kate shouted, interrupting them. 

“Oi! Shut that damn curtain, Kate! Give us a minute, will ya?” David shouted back. 

“Ugh, fine, but hurry!” Kate complained, sliding the curtain shut again. 

Dwight’s eyes were wide and his face burning. “That was so embarrassing.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, she doesn’t care,” David said, waving it off. “Come ‘ere.”

He gently pulled Dwight closer to his chest to give him a proper kiss seeing as the last one was cut short. He felt like he was melting into the man. His lips were gentle and his arms caressed his back as they kissed. He could feel the man’s muscles beneath his grey sweatshirt, but he didn’t let his hands wander like he wanted to. He was too nervous to touch the man’s muscular body. 

When he finally pulled away again and tried to move his arms from around him, Dwight scooted a little closer, not wanting the man’s arms to leave him. “What’s this?” David laughed, putting his arms back where they were. 

“Mmm,” Dwight didn’t say anything pressing his face into David’s shoulder, not wanting the man to see his red face. 

“You’re so cute,” David laughed, gently rubbing his back. “Here, take my number and call me, alright? I wanna see you again.”

“R-Really?” Dwight’s voice squeaked a little. 

“Of course, we need to go on a proper date,” David laughed, “no way I’m not taking you out now.” 

Dwight and David exchanged numbers before he left. David walked him to the front of the tattoo parlor and hugged him goodbye. He was still in a daze as he walked out into the cold, the air stinging his face. Was that real? How was it real? That man had to be the most attractive person he had ever laid eyes on, and he kissed Dwight? He was so much sweeter and kinder than Dwight would’ve ever imagined. He didn’t know how the two of them would continue, but he did know he had a lot to tell Feng! He had to resist the urge to skip all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Thank u all SO, so much for your sweet comments, they honestly made my day when I read them. Sorry for the delay but here is chapter 2! Hope u enjoy <3

It had been a few days since Dwight had seen David since he was off of work, but they had texted. David wasn’t the best at replying to his messages, but Dwight didn’t let it bother him. David had said he checked his phone during tattoos he was doing and then forgot to reply until he was at home, so he wasn’t bothered by it. He didn’t expect them to be able to talk 24/7, even though he was dramatic like that and wished they could. Still, he kept it out of his mind. 

“What’re you doing?” Dwight received a text from David one night. 

“Not much, being lazy,” he replied. 

“Get ready, we’re going to see a movie,” he texted. “I’m coming to pick you up.”

Dwight was caught off guard by that. He’d never had anyone say that to him before. He liked it, he couldn’t lie. “Okay.” 

He quickly threw on some jeans and pulled a light blue hoodie over his head. He ran around his room looking for his shoes for a few minutes, forgetting he left them by the front door and not his room. 

“What’s the hurry?” His roommate asked as he ran by to the front door. 

“I’m going to the movies,” Dwight replied, slightly out of breath somehow. Wow, he was out of shape. 

“With who?” She asked, sitting up from the couch. “Oh, my god, is it that boy?” 

“Umm… maybe,” Dwight avoided the question, his face heating up. 

“It is!” She cried, jumping up. “It’s time for the first date!”

“Oh, my gosh stop it,” Dwight said, his face getting even hotter. 

“He said he wanted to take you on a date, this is the date!” She ran around the living room. 

“You’re being embarrassing!” Dwight said as he sat down to tie his shoes. 

“To who? You? Wait,” she stopped running and looked at Dwight. “You’re not wearing that, are you?” 

Dwight looked down at his clothes, confused. “Yes?” 

“Oh, no no,” she shook her head, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back to his room, “I’m not letting you go on your first date not looking nice.” 

“What’s wrong with this?” Dwight asked, trying to resist her iron grasp. 

“You’re not wearing a hoodie to a first date!” She sat him on the bed and threw open his closet. “Hmm…” 

Dwight stood up and peeked over her shoulder as she rummaged through his closet. “What are you looking for?” 

“You should wear your skinny jeans, where are those at?” She asked, opening his dresser drawer. “Oh!! Found them!” 

“Wait why mu skinny jeans??” He asked, closing that drawer behind her. 

“They make your butt look good,” she replied simply. 

“W-What!” Dwight’s face turned red again. 

“Oh, come on, you’ve got a nice butt,” she rolled her eyes, “you’ve gotta wear tighter pants to accentuate it!” 

“Oh my god, stop!” Dwight closed his closet and sat down, hiding his butt now.

“It’s true, just stating the facts,” she shrugged, “you’ve got such a nice butt, show it off for him! He’d definitely like that.” 

“Well, why do you think that!” Dwight stuttered, his face still burning. 

“Come on, the way you talked about him? He’s definitely into butts,” she laughed, handing Dwight the skinny jeans. “Put them on.” 

Dwight grumbled a little bit but obliged. “Fine, I will. Can you leave first?”

“Oh, my god, we’re both gay, just do it,” she rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, fine,” Dwight grumbled, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. 

“Oh, wow, look at that package and cute underwear,” Meg said, dumbfounded.

“Stop it!” Dwight turned around quickly, hiding his front. 

“I’m just kidding,” she laughed, turning back to the closet. 

“You’re so annoying,” Dwight grumbled, fulling taking off his pants and putting the other ones one. 

“Here!” Meg pulled his light pink shirt out of the closet. “This is so cute, you have to wear this. And since it’s cold, a black cardigan. I have one that’ll fit you.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever worn a cardigan,” Dwight said, hiding behind the door as he changed his shirt to the pink one. 

“Black cardigans save lives,” she told him as she ran out of his room and into hers. 

Dwight looked at himself in the mirror with a frown. His heart was beating a little faster as well. He wished Meg hadn’t called it like a first date because that was making him more nervous. She was sort of right, but still, he didn’t want to know it as that. 

“Here,” she came back in with the black cardigan, “it’s casual, but it looks nice. Now, let’s get you some of my perfume. It’s gender neutral, don’t worry.” She dragged him into her room with the iron grasp again. 

“I don’t want to overdo it,” Dwight insisted as she sprayed perfume in the air and pushed him through it. 

“You’re not, you’ll just smell nicer,” Meg assured him, pushing him back to the living room by his shoes. 

Dwight’s phone buzzed, making him jump. “Hey, I’m here.” A text from David read. 

“Oh, god, he’s here,” Dwight gulped, a little panicked. 

“Go, go!” She shooed him to the door and grabbed his coat. 

“Oh, god, I’m nervous now,” Dwight said as she pushed him out the door. 

“Too late just go and kiss the guy,” Meg pushed him out the door, “have fun!” 

Dwight was shivering already as he walked to the car, opening the passenger door and getting in. “Uh, hey.”

“Hey,” David replied, his familiar gruff voice already filling him with some warmth. He leaned in closer, hints of cologne coming from him. “Can I kiss you?” 

Dwight nodded, yearning for another kiss from the man. “Yes.”

He leaned into David, their lips connecting almost immediately. Dwight leaned in as far as he could with David, wanting to be as close as possible to the man. He had missed David’s soft lips so badly. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about it since he last did it. He knew he kissed David before, but he wanted to do it again. And again. He never wanted to stop kissing David, to be honest. His heart pounded against the bars as they continued to kiss. Dwight didn’t know how much time passed since they started, but when they finally stopped it was entirely too short of a time. 

“Does someone like that?” David chuckled, smirking a little. 

“Well… maybe a little…” Dwight was glad it was dark so he couldn’t see his face. 

“Oh? Only a little? Damn, guess I won’t kiss you again then,” David even sounded sad, playing the bit perfectly. 

“No! I’m just kidding! I love it,” Dwight replied quickly, hiding his face in his jacket a little. 

“You better! ‘Cause I do too, come ‘ere,” David told him. 

He leaned in again and pressed his lips to Dwight’s, the man's lips tasting sweet like he had just put a flavored chapstick on Dwight hadn’t noticed until now. He leaned further over the center console to try and get warmer, David’s body heat radiating like heat coming from the car. During their kiss, their hands met and David’s clasped his, rubbing them to warm them up. 

“Your hands are freezing!” David exclaimed, his lips still hovering over Dwight’s as he spoke. “You weren’t even outside that long!” 

“It’s cold! Also, I always have cold hands,” Dwight spoke back, his lips tingling from being so close. “Cold hands, warm heart is what my grandma always said.” 

“You’re cute, you know that?” David told him, gently warming up Dwight’s hands with his own. 

Dwight’s face burned even hotter somehow. Again, thankful for the darkness to cover his face. David’s breath was warm against his face, and he resisted the urge to press his face into the crook of the man’s neck. He wasn’t sure if they were on that level yet, so he avoided doing it. 

“You're smudging my glasses,” Dwight complained a little, jokingly, as the separated from the kiss again.

“Oh, get over it, you’ll live,” David teased, putting the car in drive and heading down the street. 

“What are we going to see?” Dwight asked as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt. 

“It’s horror, hope you like it,” he replied, turning onto the main street that was near Dwight’s place, “called Dead by Daylight. You heard of it?”

“No, I don’t think I have,” Dwight wrinkled his nose. He didn’t dislike horror, but it did scare him. 

“Well I heard it’s pretty good, we’ll have to see about that though,” David replied as he pulled into the theater parking lot. 

“Ugh, I’m kinda scared though,” Dwight admitted as the got out of the car into the cold. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect ya,” David winked at him, “you can hold my hand.” 

“Okay, deal,” he laughed, following David into the theater doors where they ordered the tickets. 

“First theater on the right,” the lady told them as she ripped their tickets in half. 

“Did you want to get anything to eat or drink?” David asked before they got to the movie door. 

“Oh, no, I already ate,” Dwight smiled, “thank you for asking, though.”

“You can’t come to the movie and not have popcorn!” David explained to him, quite genuinely. It was kind of cute. 

“Well then let’s get some,” Dwight chuckled as he followed David into line.

David looked so happy once they had their popcorn, the way we smiled as he spoke and his eyes lit up as he took a small piece. 

“Popcorn is my guilty pleasure,” David told Dwight through bites, “it’s my cheat snack.”

“Oh, you have a cheat snack?” Dwight laughed, thinking about how many cheat snakes he had. It was a lot. 

“Yeah, gotta maintain this body somehow,” David said, still eating the popcorn as they sat in their seats. 

“Okay, but what about pizza?” Dwight asked him. “You have to eat pizza, right?” 

“Eh, I do sometimes, I know it’s not healthy for you,” David admitted, munching more popcorn. 

“Yeah, it’s not, it’s why I have a little belly,” Dwight sighed a looked down at his tummy. 

“Oh, stop,” David put his warm hand on Dwight’s stomach, “you barely have a tummy, and it’s cute anyway.” 

Dwight just grumbled and crossed his arms. He didn’t like having a belly of any kind, he wanted muscles like David but didn’t want to work for it. Was that so too much to ask? 

“Oh, come now, why are you pouting?” David sort of giggled, grabbing Dwight’s hand in his own. 

“Just because I wanna have muscles like you,” Dwight complained.

“Now stop it, you’re so cute,” David told him, bringing Dwight’s hand to his lips and kissing it gently. 

Dwight blushed and hid his face in his jacket. “Stop it,” he mumbled, not actually wanting the man to stop. 

“Hey, uh, this arm piece in the middle goes up,” David told him. “Just if you wanted to cuddle a little or something.” 

Dwight very much wanted to cuddle. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” David chuckled, raising the centerpiece between them. “Come ‘ere.” He said, his arm outstretched. 

Dwight scooted more in the middle of their seats, David placing his arm around Dwight’s shoulder and pulling him closer. He wasn’t sure what cologne the man was wearing, but it smelled divine. Dwight wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. Was he allowed to put them on David’s body? Or was that weird? David put his arm around his shoulder, so he probably could’ve put his hand someone on David, but he was anxious. 

“You alright?” David whispered as the theater lights dimmed. “You look a little rigid.”

“Uh, sorry, I just don’t know if I’m allowed to put my hands on you,” Dwight admitted, thankful for the dark theater. 

“Of course you can,” David told him, “just not… the crotch area. Not right now, at least.”

Dwight was REALLY thankful for the darkness now because his face was on fire, he was sure he was blushing up a storm. “Well, obviously not there.” 

“I mean you can if you want,” David let him know. Even in the dark, he could see the man wink. 

“No, I’m okay for now,” Dwight stifled a laugh, “maybe another time.” 

“Damn, hard reject,” David chuckled, squeezing his shoulder a little with his hand. 

“Oh, now you stop it,” Dwight laughed, moving a little closer to the man. 

David moved Dwight’s face a little and gave him a quick kiss, much to Dwight’s surprise. “Sorry, it’s been too long.” Dwight pressed his face into the man’s chest to hide the blush. He was too sweet to be true. How could someone like David be interested in someone like Dwight? 

“One more?” Dwight asked, slowly lifting his head up to look at the man again. 

“Any time,” David smiled, leaning in for a longer and slower kiss this time. Dwight felt all bubbly inside after the kiss like warm little bubbles were just popping in his chest and spreading warmth throughout his body. 

He rested his head against David’s shoulder as the movie started, not wanting to stop kissing the man but knowing he had to restrain himself with it, especially in public. He just kept replaying the kiss in his head and thinking of the man’s soft lips and surprisingly soft hands for being a fighter and working out as much as he did. Dwight grasped David’s free hand with his own and held it tight, not wanting to ever let it go. 

 

As the movie credits rolled, Dwight leaned further into the man. He didn’t want to get up or leave David’s side. He was so comfortable and warm it was ungodly. David seemed to sense this and didn’t move for a bit, just letting Dwight rest his head on him.   
“Comfy, eh?” David laughed a little when Dwight finally lifted his head off David’s shoulder. 

“Very,” Dwight smiled, tapping his forehead to his shoulder again before sitting up and stretching. David sat up and stretched his arm a little before leaning in and kissing Dwight, a soft and tender kiss. 

“What was that for?” Dwight asked, smiling shyly. 

“Just because,” David shrugged, standing up and grabbing Dwight’s hand as they left the theater. “What did you think of the movie?” 

“I liked it,” Dwight told him, looking at David’s green eyes. He liked how they shimmered in the light, even if it was just a lightbulb light. “It was kind of scary though.” 

“I could tell which parts scared you,” David laughed, “you squeezed my hand tighter at those parts.”

“Oops, sorry,” Dwight rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. 

“No, I liked it, it was cute,” David smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He grabbed one of those complimentary candies on his way out. 

“I don’t think I understood the concept, though,” Dwight admitted, scratching his head now. 

“What I wanna know,” David started, throwing the little candy in his mouth and putting the wrapper in his coat pocket, “is what the Entity is.” 

“Me too, is it like a spider or something?” Dwight wondered aloud more than actually asking the question.

“I don’t know! It looked like some spider legs or something,” David agreed as he clicked the candy against his teeth. 

“I thought it was kinda cool that they had so many iconic movie killers in it! I wonder how they got the licensing for that…” Dwight pondered the thought, it was probably a hassle to do. 

“I thought it was kinda cool too,” David nodded his agreement. “We should watch more scary movies together.” 

“We should!” Dwight smiled, loving that idea. “But only if you’ll protect me.”

“Of course,” David chuckled. “I’ll always protect ya.”

They opened the door and an icy blast of wind hit them, making Dwight shiver immediately. “I’m so tired of winter already.” 

“It just started!” David laughed, adjusting his coat. 

“I know but I’m cold and I hate it!” Dwight complained, crossing his arms. 

David pulled Dwight into his chest. “Come ‘ere then.” 

Dwight nuzzled his face into the man’s chest, inhaling his aroma. He put his hands inside David’s coat and wrapped his arms around his torso. “Mmm, you’re so warm.” 

David wrapped his arms tightly around Dwight’s waist and held him close. “You’re so cute.” The man mumbled as he held Dwight, rocking them a little. “Maybe we should do this in the car, it’s a little cold.” 

“Agreed,” Dwight laughed, but not wanting to let go of the man. He half hugged the man as they walked to his car, the red vehicle shining slightly in the light. 

“Wait, I never noticed your car was so red,” Dwight commented as he unlocked the door. 

“Apparently red cars get pulled over more,” David replied as he got in, “though, not sure if that’s true anymore.” 

“Interesting,” Dwight nodded, not sure how else to respond to that, “do you get pulled over more?”

“For speeding, yeah,” David replied as he started the car. 

“Uh… if you’re speeding then that’s your fault!” Dwight exclaimed, throwing his hands up. 

“Well, that’s sorta true,” David admitted, “I got places to be, you can’t blame me that much.” 

“Yes I can,” Dwight laughed at him. 

“Get over here,” David laughed, leaning over the center console and planting a kiss on Dwight’s lips. 

Dwight leaned into the man as they kissed again, the familiar tenderness of his lips made his heart beat a little faster in his chest. He wanted to be closer to the man, wrapped in his arms like during the movie. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle David for hours, twelve hours straight, even. 

His head was spinning and his heart was pounding when the kiss finally ended. It was magical. How could someone do this to him? He hadn’t even known the man that long and he already liked him this much? Dangerous is what it was. He’s never kissed anyone before, so he wasn’t sure what to feel when he kissed David, but it felt special. It was a little frightening to him. 

“I’d ask if you can stay over but ya probably have to work,” David spoke after their lips parted, part of himself feeling cold without David’s mouth. 

Dwight frowned, the parking lot street lamp only lighting up part of his face. “Yeah, I have to be up at 4:30 for work.” 

“Four thirty?!” David exclaimed, jumping a little. “Mate, it’s eleven now! I gotta get you home!”

Dwight laughed a little as he sped out of the parking lot and towards his house. The truth was he didn’t mind staying out late if it was for David, he wanted to see him. “You better not get pulled over for speeding.” 

“Don’t worry, I can go faster than them,” David reassured and he couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. 

“You better not,” Dwight laughed, although a little more nervously. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” David laughed a lot harder that time, grabbing Dwight’s hand a little with his free hand. 

It wasn’t long until they pulled up at Dwight’s house, the cold air whipping against the window as he parked the car. There was no snow on the ground, but it was supposed to snow soon. Dwight hated the snow, it was like a plague that covered the earth during the wintertime. 

“No! Talking. Get out and go to bed,” David interrupted before Dwight could even say anything. 

“I didn’t even say anything,” Dwight smiled a little as he unbuckled himself. 

“You were going to, and you need to get inside and get your happy ass to bed,” David informed him, “I don’t want you tired at work.” 

“Oh, it’s fine, I’ll be okay,” Dwight chuckled.

Before he could continue, David leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, effectively shutting him up. “Go inside.” He spoke softly, his green eyes half lidden. “I want you to sleep.”

David’s soft voice cast a spell over him. He did something to Dwight and he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing. “Okay.” 

“I’ll miss ya,” David told him, kissing him one last time as Dwight opened the door. 

Dwight smiled at him. “I’ll miss you too.”

“Text me when you’re home safe,” David told him. 

“I’m already home!” Dwight laughed at him. 

“Yeah, but I mean safe in your bed!” David laughed back. 

“Okay, I will, good night” Dwight laughed as he got out of the car and closed the door.

He ran to his porch and up his stairs, fumbling with the keys a little before getting the door unlocked. He waved to David’s car and thought he could make out the man waving back before driving off down the street. He closed and locked the door behind him and head straight for his room, throwing himself onto the bed. David was a dream. He was obsessed with him. He looked at the ceiling and texting him as he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Dwight and David had been seeing each other every night for the past two weeks. They’d seen more movies, hung out and talked (and kissed) in David’s car, went to eat food; David had even eaten pizza for Dwight! Dwight was absolutely smitten with the man, which he knew couldn’t be healthy since they hadn’t known each other for that long. When his phone lit up with a text from David, and his heart skipped a beat beneath his ribcage. He knew he had to ask. 

David pulled up out front, Meg eagerly waiting on the couch as Dwight walked into the living room. “Your man is here.” She said with a huge grin on her face. 

“He’s not my man!” Dwight exclaimed, exasperated. 

“When are you gonna get on that?” Meg questioned, crossing her arms. “In both forms of the meaning.” 

“Oh, my gosh, stop,” Dwight looked away as he put his shoes on. 

“Ask him!!” She jumped up, her oversized hoodie moving a little as she did. 

"Is that Jane's hoodie?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject, Dwight," Meg told him, walking over to him. 

“I can’t just ask him!” Dwight replied, finally finishing tying his shoe. “How would I?” 

“Just ask if you two are exclusive or not,” Meg told him, sitting beside him, “or something like that.” 

“I can’t just ask that!” Dwight bit his nails a little. 

“Sure you can!” Meg encouraged. “You just have to do it!”

"What if he says no?” Dwight asked, still biting his nails. 

“Stop that,” she pushed his hand from his mouth. “Well, if he says no then you gotta decide from there what you want to do.” 

Dwight felt queasy. He didn’t know what to do. He knew he should take Meg’s advice and ask if they weren’t seeing other people, but at the same time, he was scared to find out what David’s answering might be. What if David didn’t want to date him? What if this was just a fling to pass the time? What if David had just been playing with him the whole time?

“Hey,” Meg snapped her fingers by his face, “you alright? You zoned out there for a second.” 

“Yeah,” Dwight said to her, “just thinking.” 

“Well, get out there,” Meg grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door, “he’s waiting.” 

Dwight pulled on his coat and stood at the door, biting his nails. “I’m nervous.”

“You’re always nervous,” Meg rolled her eyes and opened the door, “suck it up for David. In both forms of the meaning.” 

“Oh, stop,” Dwight swallowed dryly as he headed down the porch, “I’ll see you later.” 

“Have fun! And don’t forget to ask!” Meg waved before slamming the door shut behind him. 

 

“Ask me what?” David asked as Dwight got in, making his heart leap. 

Before he could reply, David had leaned over and gently grabbed Dwight’s head, pulling him into a kiss. Dwight forgot all the worries in his mind when David’s lips met his. The question and the answer melted from his mind as their lips pressed together. Dwight reached out and wrapped his arms around David’s neck to deepen their kiss, he didn’t want it to end. He knew it had to, though, because all things go. 

“What did you have to ask me?” David asked when they finally pulled away, Dwight a little out of breath from the kiss.

The butterflies came into his stomach again, the bad ones. “Umm…” he swallowed hard, his throat dry once again, “it wasn’t important… just a silly question.”

“Oh, okay,” David nodded, smiling a bit, “I’d like to hear a silly question.” 

“Oh, no, it’s nothing,” Dwight tried to wave it off. He was certain David could hear his heart beating from the driver’s seat. “I don’t think it’s that important,” Dwight tried again to change the subject.

“It must be because you look a little uncomfortable about it,” David replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Umm…” Dwight gulped, bringing his hand to his mouth to bite his nails.

David turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition. He turned to Dwight and asked seriously. “What’s wrong?”

“Well…” he mumbled, taking his hand away from his mouth, “I just wanted to know if we were, umm, I don’t know, like… exclusive or…?”

“Oh…” David sat back a little more relaxed now but certainly caught off guard. “I mean… do we need to be? Things are going well now as it is, right?”

“Right,” Dwight agreed, nodding his head a little bit, “I think that’s right. I don’t know, I’ve never really been with someone. I don’t know the rules or anything.”

“That’s okay, maybe we should just leave it like it is now? No need to potentially ruin anything, right?” David said.

“I… think I agree,” Dwight nodded, although confused this time. “What’s going to be ruined if we are exclusive?”

“Not ruined, I didn’t mean it like that,” David corrected himself.

“In what way did you mean it?” Dwight asked the man, now wanting to know what he could’ve meant.

“No, I didn’t mean it in any way,” David tried to correct himself again, “I just mean why change something that is going good right now.”

The way he was talking made Dwight question what was going on beneath the surface. The only reason he could think David would respond this way is that there is something else going on. He was afraid of what it might’ve been, but he knew he had to know. Not knowing would drive him crazy, he had to ask and find out.

“Is something going on?” Dwight asked against his better judgment.

David hesitated, clearly confronted with a dilemma. “Well… I mean, no, not really.”

Dwight’s heart sank just a little bit. Something was going on then. “Oh, okay.” He turned in his seat, no longer facing David.

“You alright?” David asked, visibly concerned now.

“Yeah, I think so,” he replied, still not facing David. He grabbed his belt and buckled himself in.

“What’s wrong?” David asked, touching Dwight’s shoulder.

Dwight instinctively tensed a little bit at his touch. “I don’t… think anything.”

“What does that mean?” He asked, frowning.

“Well, I just don’t understand what the problem is,” Dwight replied, finally turning to him. “I mean, it’s been almost three weeks that we’ve been hanging out but now you’re saying you don’t want to be exclusive with one another, which means there’s other stuff going on.”

“Dwight…” David started, a little caught up now. “It’s not… like that, not really.”

“What’s it like?” He asked without thinking, knowing he didn’t want to know the answer. “Wait, no, don’t tell me actually.”

David was silent for a minute. “Dwight, it’s not about that. I am… a very, uh, sexual person…”

Dwight shook his head. “What?”

“We’re not at that point yet,” David started to explain, “and as much as I hate to admit it, sex is something I need. So, physically I’ve been with others these last few weeks, but it’s nothing like what we have.”

This time it was Dwight’s turn to be silent as he absorbed what he heard. He was right, he didn’t want to hear it. And, although they weren’t really anything, it still hurt to hear. Like a little piece of him just broke hearing it. It was David’s right to be doing that. So why did it hurt so much?

“I see…” was all Dwight could muster up to say. He didn’t really want to be there anymore, not with David, not really.

“It’s not like that, though,” David insisted, touching Dwight’s shoulder again but he pulled away a little.

“It seems like that,” Dwight replied quietly, looking down at his hands in his lap.

“The others don’t mean anything!” David pulled his hand away, respecting Dwight’s wish to not be touched. “It’s just meaningless sex with them. We aren’t at that point together and I would never push you.”

“I mean… I don’t think I’m against sex,” Dwight mumbled, still looking down at his hands.

“No, I want it to be special, I don’t want you pressured in any way,” David explained. Dwight glanced at him and saw the pleading in his emerald eyes. 

“I’m not pressured, I make my own decisions,” Dwight told him.

“No…” David shook his head, “no, I want it to be special.”

“But then you sleeping with these other people is what?” Dwight asked, getting upset now.

“Nothing! Just meaningless sex!” David insisted, trying his best to keep it together.

“Would this be meaningless sex?” Dwight asked, pointing between the two of them.

“No! No, of course not!” David choked up now, still trying to maintain his posture.

Dwight could feel the waterworks flooding to his eyes. It had been a while since he cried, and he was not about to do it in front of David. He was too old to be crying anyway. It was something he always struggled with as a kid, even in high school. Realistically it was probably the reason he didn’t have any friends or wasn’t able to make any of the teams he tried out for.

“I think I should go,” Dwight sniffed, fumbling with the belt buckle before finally unclicking it.

“Dwight…” David’s voice quivered a little, his voice soft.

“No, it’s okay,” Dwight shook his head and opened the door, his own voice trembling. He opened the car door, holding the tears in as long as possible.

“Dwight, come on, let’s talk about this…” David told him, getting out of the car as well.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Dwight nodded, walking to the front door.

“Dwight, please,” David begged, walking around the car towards him.

Meg opened the front door and poked her head out. “Hey, everything alright?” Meg saw Dwight’s face and immediately came down the stairs to him. “What did you do?”

“No… nothing…” David replied still coming towards them.

“Stop,” Meg stepped in the way, making him stop in his tracks, “I don’t know what happened but clearly Dwight needs some space right now.”

“It’s not what you think,” David tried to explain, rubbing the back on his head.

“Okay, well, I’ll take Dwight in and you can explain another time,” Meg shot a glare at him. “Come on, buddy.” She led him to the porch and helped him up the stairs.

David dropped his hands to his side and walked back to his car, head hung a little lower than usual. Dwight felt bad, guilty even. He didn’t think it was David’s fault, but he just didn’t want to be around him at that moment. Something about imagining David with someone else hurt him. He didn’t want to think about it, yet, he couldn’t not think about it. Meg closed the door behind them as David drove off, the car’s red taillights blinking a few times as it headed down the street.

“You okay?” Meg asked, sitting him on the couch. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I don’t think,” Dwight sniffled a little, “I think I’m just overreacting.”

“Obviously it’s not nothing,” Meg said, rubbing his back. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, I really think I’m just being dramatic,” Dwight replied, wiping some tears from his eyes, “David just said he’s been hooking up with other people.”

“Ouch,” Meg shook her head, “why did he tell you that?”

“I asked about the exclusive thing, he said he didn’t want to do that yet,” Dwight told her, still rubbing his eyes. “I guess he has unfinished business with those people, I don’t know.”

“Double ouch,” Meg frowned, still rubbing his back. “You know what? Men ain’t shit! Come on, let’s get some ice cream and watch sad movies.”

“But you said we shouldn’t eat ice cream because it’s empty calories,” Dwight told her, setting his glasses on the side table to rub his eyes some more.

“I also said I liked men in high school but that doesn’t mean it’s true,” she retorted as she dug through the freezer. “Except the ice cream thing is kinda true, that was a bad example. My point is it doesn't matter, we can eat ice cream sometimes.” 

Meg came back over and sat next to him with a big bowl of ice cream. “I know chocolate is your favorite.”

“Thanks,” Dwight laughed a little, finally taking his hands away from his eyes. He took a big spoonful of the ice cream. “I just don’t get why it hurts so much.”

“What? The whole David thing?” Meg asked, taking a spoonful of her own ice cream.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, his mouth full. “I’m just dramatic.”

“No, you’re not! That’s a hard thing to hear!” Meg reassured him. “It’s not something you want to know about someone you really like. It’s like him sharing a piece of himself with others that you didn’t want him to share.”

“But it’s not like he had any rules. I mean, we’re just like, I don’t know, casual. I’m not sure what the whole relationship lingo is,” Dwight rambled, still eating his ice cream.

“Still! He knew how invested you were in him! Regardless, he shouldn’t have told you something like that. Especially if you just asked about being exclusive,” Meg said angrily.

“Well, he didn’t want to be. He said he didn’t want to ruin something that was going well,” Dwight replied, spooning the ice cream in the bowl.

“That’s terrible! He’s making it seem like being only with you is a bad thing!” Meg looked really angry now. “I will kick his ass.”

“Maybe it is a bad thing being only with me,” Dwight mumbled, looking at the bowl of slowly melting ice cream. It was starting to taste less and less good with each bite. The beginning sweetness never stayed.

“You better not,” Meg warned, “I’ll kick your ass too. Don’t say that.”

“What do I do?” Dwight asked, looking at her now.

“Let’s just give it some time,” Meg suggested, “like just give you two a couple of days and then try and talk to him.”

“I haven’t not talked to him in like three weeks,” Dwight sighed, still spooning his ice cream before finally setting it down next to his glasses.

“Then it might be good! Maybe both of you could use a couple of days just to let things settle. We don’t want either of you to make any rash decisions,” Meg said, still happily eating her ice cream.

“What if I miss him?” Dwight asked.

“Then you’ll know that you still want to talk to him,” Meg replied, finishing her ice cream now.

“What if he misses me?” Dwight asked her.

“Then you’ll know that HE still wants to talk to you,” she said.

“What if he doesn’t miss me?” Dwight questioned her now.

“Okay, let’s not talk about these hypothetical questions,” she laughed, standing and taking both their bowls to the kitchen sink.

“Can I go lay in bed and listen to sad music instead of watching a movie right now?” He asked her, crossing his legs a little.

“Yeah, of course,” Meg smiled at him, “I just suggested that in case you didn’t want to be alone.”

“Thanks, you’re the sweetest,” Dwight smiled back a little, trying not to show her how sad he was but he knew she could tell. “I just need sad music right now.”

“I completely understand,” Meg laughed, throwing herself on the couch. “I’ll be out here if you wanna talk.”

“Thanks, Meg,” Dwight thanked her wholeheartedly as he grabbed his glasses off the side table.

“Anytime, bb,” she blew him a little kiss as he walked to his room.

Dwight stripped himself of his clothes and threw on some pajamas before crawling into bed and shutting off the lights. It was early, even for him, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be seen crying. He knew he was much too old to be crying in front of people, not to mention people said men crying makes them babies. He wasn’t sure if he believed it, but that’s what they told him in high school.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket for the first time since the whole incident with David. He didn’t have anything from him. His heart ached a little, he really hoped he would have a text from David.

He shuffled his sad playlist and just laid in the dark, looking up at the ceiling. He wondered if David was hooking up with other people because he wasn’t good enough for him. Or maybe he thought Dwight was gross, sexually. It wouldn’t be the first time someone told him that. And looking at David compared to him… well, there was no comparison. David was gorgeous and muscular and tall. He was like, everything someone would want in a man. And Dwight was just… Dwight. He rolled over to his side and hugged his other pillow. He didn’t wanna think anymore. He was hurting his own feelings a little too much this time. He couldn’t say he was surprised about this turn of events, though. He put his face into the pillow and let the tears fall.

He cried silently in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HURT TO WRITE. but i wanted to make some early ~angst~ for this story since there is gonna be more!! sorry fr the cliffhanger, love u guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my beauties, sorry about last chapter but here is a new one <3 i really need to get into the habit of proofreading and adding more stuff but im tired and wanna get the chapter out to u guys. love u guys

Dwight opened his eyes groggily. He yawned and rolled over, the sun streaming in through his window for the first time in a few days. One of the worst parts of winter was how dark and grey everything was for the winter months. He rolled back over, looking at the light blue walls and his paintings that decorated it. He laid there silently, too lazy and sad to even put on his sad music playlist. He’d been listening to it on repeat lately. 

It had been three days since the whole incident with David and the man had yet to contact him. A part of him was still crushed by that but he knew it must’ve been for the better that it happened. It was apparent now that he didn’t care about Dwight, not really. He must’ve just been trying to hook up with him like all the others he was talking about. Luckily he didn’t work so he could just lay around all day. 

He pulled himself out of bed to pee and drink more water because his body was dehydrated, he could feel it in his mouth. After he showered and brushed his teeth. It was like he was getting all ready to lay in bed and do nothing. 

He got out of the shower and dried his hair with the towel before wrapping it around his waist. He didn’t know where Meg was because she wasn’t in her room or the living room. And he didn’t think she had to work, but he could’ve been wrong, he has been before. He pulled on a shirt and some underwear and eat really quick before heading back into his room and closing the door. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, snuggling the fabric and letting the warmth cover him. 

He drifted off to sleep again. 

 

Someone shook his shoulder, waking him from his pleasant dreams. He opened his eyes groggily and sat up, annoyed. 

“What?” He grumbled as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

“You have a visitor,” Meg told him as he finally gained focus. 

He looked over to the door and saw David standing there. “What!” He jumped a little. 

“Hey, Dwight,” he gave a little wave. Clearly, he was a little uncomfortable because he was shifting from foot to foot. 

“Why is he here!?” Dwight gulped, gripping the blankets tightly. “You let him in?” 

“He’s got a way with words,” Meg shrugged, “but really, I think you should hear him out.” 

“Oh, gosh,” Dwight pulled the blankets over his head. He had just gotten used to the idea of being without David and then his own roommate betrays him!

“Please, Dwight,” David begged a little, “let me explain.” 

“Okay,” Dwight mumbled, pulling the covers off his face. “But let me get pants on!” 

Meg shooed him out of the room and shut the door so Dwight could pull on some black shorts from in his drawer. He looked in the mirror and tried to fix his hair but he knew it was too much of a lost cause now. His heart was beating on the bars in his chest. He was so anxious he didn’t know what to do. It was too cold to go out through the window because his coat and boots were by the front door. He would have to face the man. 

Dwight finally worked up the courage and flung the door open a little bit too fast, scaring himself and David. “Uh…” he choked, eyes wide, “come in.” 

David stepped in the room quietly as Dwight shut the door behind him. “Umm…” he started but stopped to swallow. 

“Sorry, my room is a little messy,” Dwight apologized, trying to organize the mess a little. 

“No, don’t worry about it,” David smiled a little at him. 

“You can just sit on the bed, the desk is beyond help now,” Dwight shook his head as he gave up trying to move stuff around. 

“Can I have a hug first?” David asked bravely. “I missed you.” 

Dwight crossed his arms uncomfortably, resisting the urge to run into his open arms. “I don’t know…” 

“That’s okay,” David looked down a little before sitting on his bed. 

Dwight sat next to him uneasily. He wasn’t sure what David was about to say, but he didn’t know if he was mentally or emotionally prepared for it. It was like a waterpark in his room with how much he had been crying. He hoped David couldn’t smell the salt of tears stained on his pillowcase and blankets. 

"I’m sorry I haven’t texted you,” David started finally after a couple of moments of silence, “I wanted to give you space like your roommate told me to. But I missed you a lot these few days.” 

He hesitated after saying that, almost like he was waiting for Dwight to reply. He was unsure how to, though. He wanted to tell David he missed him too, but he didn’t want him knowing how much he actually had missed him. He wasn’t sure of the delicate balance of liking someone and scaring them away yet. “I…”

David cut him off quickly. “No, you don’t have to say anything yet. I just was working up the nerve to say this.” 

Dwight was actually surprised. Was David nervous about something? Was that even possible for someone like him? He seemed so tough and collected at all times, what was happening that he was nervous to speak to Dwight? 

“David…” Dwight intervened this time, “you don’t have to say anything else, I understand. I think I was being dramatic, it was your right to do what you did.” 

“No, but I want to apologize,” David told him, looking at him with his green eyes. The emerald pools are glassy like he was about to cry himself. “I’m sorry for not wanting to be exclusive before, I just didn’t want to lose you by telling you about the others. I only told you about it because I wanted to have complete honesty between us.” 

“I appreciate it,” Dwight smiled at him, uncrossing his arms since he asked for a hug. 

“I want to be exclusive with you. Hell, I even want you to be my boyfriend,” David sort of blurted out to Dwight’s surprise. 

“I cut off everything with all the others,” he continued, “I only want you. I was afraid I’d lose you when you left my car. I can’t let that happen. You’re very special to me.” 

Dwight’s heart accelerated, beating against the bars again. “I…” He took a deep breath to try and get the words out. “You’re special to me too.” 

David nervously played with his hands in his lap. “I feel like I should tell you about my last relationship.”

“You don’t have to,” Dwight assured him, not wanting him to share something he wasn’t ready to share. 

“No, I want to share it. For you,” he nodded before turning his torso to face Dwight. “My last relationship didn’t end well. I met him at the gym I used to go to, where I trained for fights and whatnot. It was a nasty, vile kind of thing. We were always fighting and yelling. When it finally ended it was because we got in a fight.” He touched the scar by his eye. 

“This came from that fight. He came at me with a knife, trying to kill me I guess.” 

He shifted uncomfortably, still playing with his hands in his lap. “And he came for me, gripping the blade tightly. Slashed at my face, he did. Nearly took the eye out. Would’ve if I didn’t move. There’s that saying when you ‘see red’, you know? Like when you’re mad? Well, I experienced that literally because of the blood in my eye. And I remember, you know, thinking like ‘come on then, let’s ‘ave at it! I don't give a shit, pal!'”

“Did you kill him?” Dwight squeaked, the blankets covering his face as David told his story. 

“No, I didn’t,” he laughed, “knocked him on well good, but didn’t kill him.” It got quiet again as David looked away, shifting a bit. The ticking from the clock on Dwight’s wall was deafening at that moment. “He went to jail, got time in prison. I packed my things and left, moved away. Couple years down the line, here I am.”

Dwight kept the covers close to his face, waiting for what he would say next. David’s story was like something out of a movie, or book. He didn’t think stuff like that happened in real life. It made him afraid of what could happen to him with someone. “What next?” Dwight asked, wanting to know more. 

“That’s it,” David spoke, resigned, “I’m here now. I think he’s out of prison, not sure. I cut off any and all forms of communication. I’m telling you this because I want you to know I’m not perfect, by any means. I wasn’t the best in that relationship, but I worked on myself and I’m a different person. The experience really opened my eyes to how I viewed my life and the things in it. It’s the reason I haven’t been with anyone since.

“I’ll be honest, when I asked you out I did not expect to be where we are now. I didn’t expect to feel these feelings for you. I thought it would be like anyone else I asked out,” David admitted, looking down at his hands in his lap. “I apologize for that. But the threat of intimacy was real, is real. I nearly died because of it. So, when you asked about being exclusive it made me realize what we’re doing here is much more than anything I’ve done with anyone since him. I felt what I felt when he charged me with that knife… I was scared. First time I felt that way in a long time.” 

Dwight was speechless. He knew David didn’t mean he was scared in a bad way when he asked. It was just his fear of vulnerability. “David, I’m sorry.” 

“No, you don’t have to apologize,” David finally looked up at him, “it wasn’t just him, I didn’t help when it came to that relationship. I let it be toxic and let it happen for too long. Really, I needed it to better myself, I’m much different now. I’m just… afraid, I guess. Liking you is scary, you know?” 

“I do,” Dwight chuckled, tapping his let a little, “I can be pretty intimating.” 

“Oi, shut up,” David laughed and pushed Dwight gently, “you’re great.” 

They both sat there quietly just looking at each other for a bit. The clock wasn’t so deafening this time. Instead, Dwight’s heart beating seemed to be the only noise in the room.   
“I missed you,” David mumbled, just looking at him. 

“I missed you too,” Dwight said back, smiling a little as his cheeks burned. It was silent again, but only for a moment. “Come here.”

Dwight opened his arms for a hug and David inclined, scooting over and embracing him. Dwight missed his scent, the subtle cologne he had on filled his nostrils and warmed him up. He buried his face in the side of David’s neck as the man held him tightly, pulling him closer. 

“I’m so sorry for acting the way that I did,” David mumbled, not letting Dwight go. 

“Don’t be sorry, you had a reason to act the way you did, it’s okay,” Dwight reassured him, rubbing his back a little as they hugged. 

David pulled away so he could look at Dwight’s face. His green eyes shining from the sun streaming in through the window. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Dwight’s, his touch electrifying his body and making the hairs on his neck stand up. It was like a completely new kiss but still David’s. He didn’t know they could kiss with such passion and intensity. Perhaps he was holding back with everything that happened to him in the past, his walls blocking out his true feelings. But now they were here and in full force. 

Dwight had to break the kiss off early it was so intense. Physically out of breath he examined David’s face. “Wow… that was incredible…” 

“Yeah?” David smirked a little, his handsome face keeping Dwight mesmerized. 

“Yeah…” Dwight nodded a little, still transfixed by the man. 

“Are you opposed to cuddling?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Absolutely not,” Dwight smiled, planting a quick kiss on David’s lips. 

David threw off his shoes and pushed Dwight onto the bed, crawling next to him and placing his head on Dwight’s chest. “Good, because I need to be cuddled right now.” 

Dwight put his arm around David’s shoulder. “Oh, I was expecting to lay on your chest, to be honest.”

“I’m vulnerable right now! I need this,” he chuckled a little, pulling Dwight a closer. “I wanna be held.”

“I don’t mind,” Dwight laughed back, “don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” 

“Good,” David grumbled, “don’t get used to this though, I’m still in charge here.” 

“Sure thing,” Dwight laughed out loud.

“I’m serious,” David smiled and kissed Dwight, “this only happens once in a blue moon!”

“That’s fine, I’ll hold you whenever you need it,” Dwight told him, holding David for the first time since they first kissed. 

It was funny, he never thought he’d see the man as vulnerable as this, much less actually hold him. He didn’t think of David as anything except the big spoon in a relationship, which was a reflection on himself. Every day he kept finding out different things about himself and the world. He needed to get stereotypes out of his head because they were just that, stereotypes. 

“Hey,” Dwight whispered, kissing David’s head a little. 

“Hmm?” He moved his head a little to look at Dwight.

“You’re cute,” Dwight smiled at him. 

David stretched his neck to kiss Dwight on the lips, a little electric zap sparking through Dwight’s body. “No, you’re the cute one.” 

“Fine, but you’re the hot one then,” Dwight teased him, his lips tingling. 

“Hmm… no, I think that’s you too,” David shook his head a little, “sorry, I don’t make the rules.” 

“No!” Dwight laughed and kissed him again. “I think you do make the rules!” 

“Nope. Sorry,” David shrugged the best he could with Dwight’s arms around him.

“Fine,” Dwight continued to rub David’s back. 

They laid in the bed for a while, the sun slowly setting in the window. The warmth emitted from David was tugging at Dwight’s eyelids. He tried fighting the sleep, but he didn’t think he could. David had already succumbed to the sleep because light snoring came from him. Dwight smiled and adjusted his body to make David more comfortable. He’d never been the big spoon. Well, he’d never been any spoon, but he never thought he’d have David in his arms and David’s head on his chest. 

Sleep finally tugged his eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY long chapter!! i hope u guys dont mind

Dwight sat up in a panic, thinking he was late for work. The room was dark and he didn’t couldn’t see his clock nor did he remember where he placed his phone. It took a couple of moments but he finally remembered where he was when he heard David’s light snoring, the man’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He rubbed his eyes a little, wondering how his movement hadn’t wakened the man. 

“David,” Dwight whispered, shaking him gently. 

“Hmm?” David groaned, the whites of his eyes slightly visible in the dark. 

“We fell asleep,” Dwight chuckled. 

“Good,” he yawned, pulling Dwight back down and kissing his lips. 

Dwight kissed back, matching his intensity of the kiss. He couldn’t help but melt slightly as David kissed him. It was like a magic touch he would never get used to, a fresh experience each time they kissed. 

“Hey, you’re getting better,” David chuckled as their lips parted, “all I gotta do is keep kissing you and you’ll eventually be as good as me.”

“Oh, whatever,” Dwight laughed and rolled his eyes knowing David couldn’t see it anyways. 

“Hey,” David’s voice was soft, soothing to Dwight’s ear. 

“Yeah?” Dwight asked, matching his tone. 

David finally let go of Dwight and adjusted himself, sitting up and moving over a little. “Get over here.”

This time it was Dwight’s turn to lay his head on David. He immediately scooted over and put his head on David’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the man. David put his arms around Dwight and gave him a tight squeeze and kissed the top of his head, causing his scalp to tingle relaxingly. 

“You’re so cute,” David whispered, nuzzling Dwight as he spoke. 

Dwight didn’t reply but nuzzled David back. His heart was soft for the man. He hadn’t felt anything like this with anyone before. He’d had crushes before, but they never like him back so it was left to lay there and crush completely. But this… this was different. He didn’t know how to describe it. It was way too soon, he knew it wasn’t love. But if there was something in between a crush and love, that’s what he felt with David. 

“I’m hungry, are you hungry?” David asked, kissing Dwight’s cheek.

“I’m always hungry,” Dwight replied, smiling to himself. 

“God, me too,” David told him, still not letting Dwight go. “I guess we should get up and go, huh?”

“One more minute,” Dwight put his head back on David’s shoulder.

“Okay,” David kissed him gently on the lips before laying still again, cradling Dwight in his arms. 

 

“Hey, Meg!” Dwight shouted from his closet, digging through his shirts. “Meg!”

“What?” She shouted back from her room. 

Dwight sighed and walked across the hall to her room, not wanting to play the shouting game. He poked his head in the door. “What are you wearing?” 

“Just pants and a sweater,” she told him peeking out from her closet. 

“Okay, yeah, but you say that and then you always look super nice,” he rolled his eyes, fully stepping in the room now. 

“Since when do you care about looking nice?” She replied, pulling a sweater over her head and smoothing her hair down. 

“Since I started seeing someone!” Dwight replied, exasperated. 

“Oh, my gosh,” this time it was her that rolled her eyes. 

“Go with the cardigan again,” she said, beginning to braid her hair. 

“No! I can’t go with the cardigan again!” Dwight exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. 

“It’s literally been weeks since you last wore that thing,” Meg told him, “do you even remember where you put it?”

“Uh…” Dwight stopped to think, trying to prove her wrong. “In my closet, probably.” 

“No, it’s hanging by the door under my coat,” she looked at him in the mirror as she continued to braid her hair. 

“Ugh,” Dwight complained as he crossed his arms, “okay, well.”

“Don’t ‘okay, well’ me,” Meg cut him off, “you look good in that cardigan and I doubt David even remembers what it looks like.” 

“Fine, I’ll wear the dumb cardigan,” Dwight grumbled and walked out of the room with his arms still crossed. 

“And wear another pair of pants that make your ass look good!” She shouted as he walked to the front door. 

“Stop being weird!” He shouted back, embarrassed now. 

“It’s not weird, it’s true,” she called, “David will appreciate it.” 

Dwight didn’t reply and grumbled to himself as he pulled the black cardigan from underneath her coat. It was a nice cardigan, he had to admit. But he didn’t want to wear it again because he didn’t want David to think he couldn’t dress. 

“Wait, I have a better idea!” Meg shouted from right behind him, making him jump. 

“When did you get here!?” He turned to face her, still a little rattled. 

“Wear your pink button up and your vest with the tight, dark blue jeans,” Meg ignored his question. 

“What? Why?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Because your ass looks great in those pants and the little vest will be a cute touch to the look,” she explained, pulling him to his room. 

“It’s not that fancy of a restaurant!” Dwight resisted, knowing full well he could never escape her iron grasp. 

“Yeah, that’s why you should wear jeans with the outfit! It really tones it down and makes it more casual,” she continued, stopping in front of his closet. 

“Okay, fine,” Dwight submitted, pulling his pink button up and vest out of the closet. 

“Oh, my god, you’re gonna look so cute,” Meg jumped up a little. “I’m such a good stylist.”

“Alright Meg-head, don’t get ahead of yourself,” Dwight teased her, putting the button up on and fiddling with the buttons. 

“Says the guy who told me he bragged about knowing the entire dictionary and was the head of the speech team in high school,” Meg teased back, “which, by the way, I know is a lie.” 

“It is not a lie!” Dwight turned quickly to look at her. 

“It’s a lie because I was the head of the speech team,” Meg shook her head and crossed her arms. “You came to one meeting and never came back.”

“Oh,” Dwight stopped to think for a moment, actually kind of remembering something like that. “Wait, is that really what happened?” 

“Are you telling me you lied about that so much you actually thought it was true?” Meg asked, starting to laugh. 

“Honestly, that might be exactly what happened,” Dwight admitted, laughing a little bit too. “I have to pretend I was cool in high school!”

“No, you don’t! High school sucked,” Meg shook her head, “and I was even one of the star athletes and it still sucked. And that’s okay. Not everyone had the best experience in high school and that’s not a bad thing.” 

Dwight was quiet for a moment, knowing full well in his mind that he did not have a good experience in high school. He just felt out of place a lot. He’d known for a while that he was gay, but he was too afraid to come out for fear of people not liking him, or bullying him. He wanted to badly to be part of a team for some sort of acceptance but it wasn’t the acceptance of himself, just someone he was pretending to be. 

“Well,” he changed the subject now that he was done changing. “How do I look in this outfit?” 

“You look, literally so cute,” Meg told him, adjusting his vest a bit on him. “Oh, my god I can’t stand it. Let’s put some product in your hair to give it some texture, but otherwise, I think we’re ready. Oh! And of course, some perfume since David complimented it on the first date.” 

Meg ran out of the room with lightning speed. He thought she was more excited to see him and David together than she was for their double date. To be fair, he still hadn’t met the girl she was seeing. He only knew her name was Jane and Meg stole her hoodies. He hoped Jane and David would get along. Hell, he hoped Meg and David would get along. They only had met twice and the first time wasn’t a good one. 

She came back into the room with some gel and her perfume. “Hey, blockhead! Get your ass in the bathroom so I can do this.” 

He smiled as he followed her out of his room and into the bathroom. Dwight was sure of one thing, it was going to be an interesting night. 

 

David and Jane came to pick them up, respectively. The restaurant was Jane’s idea, so David and Dwight followed Jane’s care to the location. As they pulled into the parking lot, it looked pretty packed, even for a Saturday. The restaurant was a big white building, almost castle-looking. It was honestly a little intimidating to walk up to, the building looming over them as they approached the door. 

There was a huge waiting area nearly full with people waiting for an open table. Luckily, Jane thought ahead and made reservations days in advance, so they got to skip the line. David was holding Dwight’s hand as the walked to the table. They got a lot of glances and stares, but Dwight tried to ignore it. 

David could tell Dwight was uncomfortable so he leaned over to whisper in his ear. “They’re staring because we look so good together.”

Dwight smiled and looked back at him. “Oh, yeah? How do you know?” 

“They told me, swear!” He replied, showing his pearly white teeth with a grin. 

“Okay, I believe you,” Dwight chuckled as David gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

The waiter brought them to their table, a nice round thing with a white tablecloth and fancy golden silverware. “Thank you so much, dear,” Jane told the waiter as he left. 

“Wait, why is the silverware gold?” Dwight asked as he sat down next to David, examing the utensils. 

“Honestly, I think it’s just for the aesthetic,” Jane said, opening the menu.

Jane was wearing a bright yellow sundress with flowers on it. Her hair was down her back. Honestly, not what Dwight was expecting to see Meg with since she didn’t seem her type, but she was super friendly and smart from what Dwight could gather. Not to mention she was very pretty. 

“Oi, how much does this place cost?” David asked, staring at the menu and not seeing any prices on the side. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Jane waved it off, “I know the owner, the meal is on her.” 

“Wait, really?” Meg asked, looking at Jane. “You didn’t tell me you knew the owner!”

“Well, it was kind of a surprise,” Jane laughed, “now we don’t have to pay! And the food is amazing here.”

David looked at Dwight and smirked a little. Immediately Dwight knew why he was smirking. “You’re gonna get the steak now, aren’t you?” He asked. 

“I mean, if it’s free then you know I am,” David smirked again, but this time it was triumphantly. “Is the steak here good?” 

“Personally, I’m a vegan, so I’m not sure,” Jane admitted, “but I hear it’s quite excellent.” 

“I’m going to get the steak too!” Meg exclaimed, all of them looking at her. “Don’t make it weird, okay? Everyone stop looking at me.” 

Dwight laughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry, it was just so quiet.”

“Shut up, Fairfield,” she teased and gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. 

“I thought it was funny,” David spoke up, looking around the table. 

“I did too, actually,” Jane chimed in. 

“Okay, everyone settle down,” Dwight said, “she isn’t that funny.”

“He’s just mad that I’m the more funny roommate,” Meg shook her head sadly, “it’s… just so sad.” 

David tried to hold back but he let out a little laugh before quickly clearing his throat. “Sorry, just choked a bit.”

“Oh, yeah right!” This time Dwight playfully pushed David a little. “You have to think I’m the more funny one.” 

“You heard the man,” David looked at Meg, “he’s the more funny one.” 

“Lie all you want, I know the truth,” Meg winked at him. 

“So, Jane,” David sat upright a little bit and looked at her, “what do you do?” 

“Oh, I’m actually working my way to be a news anchor,” she replied, fixing her dress a little. 

“Really? That’s so cool!” Dwight said, his eyes lighting up. “My mom was a news anchor!” 

“Really? What’s her name?” Jane asked, perking up at the sound of that. 

“Diane Fairfield,” Dwight said, adjusting his glasses a little. 

“No. Way. THE Diane Fairfield?” Jane’s jaw dropped. “She’s a legend among female news anchors.”

“Yeah, I guess she’s a pretty big deal,” Dwight laughed nervously. He wasn’t a fan of talking about himself or his family. “I should have you two meet sometime.”

“Oh, my gosh, that would be amazing if you could set that up. I adore her,” Jane gushed, a huge smile on her face. 

“Uh, oh, now you’ve done it, Dwight,” Meg looked at him, “she’s going to talk about her for at least twenty minutes now. Your mom is really Diane Fairfield?” 

“Yes,” Dwight laughed, “I wouldn’t lie about that. Also, how common of a last name is Fairfield?” 

“True,” Meg nodded, accepting that answer. 

Meg was right, Jane talked for about twenty-five more minutes about being a news anchor and what his mother had done for the industry. Dwight stayed out of the conversation as much as possible, not one to enjoy talking about himself. 

They ordered their food, Meg and David both ordering their steak. Jane ordered a salad, and Dwight ordered pasta. Dwight loved his carbs. He knew he needed to chill and eat healthier, but that was a topic for another time. 

They all ate their food and talked about random things, Dwight not wanting to contribute as much as possible, but all three of them pulled information out of him. Meg knowing how he was and David and Jane just wanting to talk to him. They all ended up sharing some deep stuff about their family and coming out stories, those were always fun to talk about. Unless something went wrong, then they weren’t fun to talk about. 

Before long, they finished their meals and desert and talking. The made their way to the door, saying their goodbyes and even hugging. Everyone was getting along, to Dwight’s relief. In fact, he would go as far as to say they were more than getting along. Perhaps they could all hang out again sometime. 

“Well?” Dwight asked as he closed the car door behind him.

“Well, what?” David asked, looking at him. 

“What did you think of them?” He asked.

“I liked them! Were a real riot, they were,” he chuckled like he was recounting the conversation they had. 

“That’s good,” Dwight sat back and buckled up, relieved that he liked them. 

“Were you worried I wouldn’t?” He asked, raising one eyebrow. 

“No, I just wanted everyone to like each other,” Dwight explained, “it’s something I’m weird with. I was stressed out.” 

David reached over and grabbed his hand. “Well don’t be stressed, everything was great.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dwight nodded and squeezed his hand back. “I don’t know why I get stressed about that. I just want things to work out.” 

“I think everyone wants things to work out,” David laughed as he started the car and pulled out of the restaurant parking lot. 

“No, I mean I get that, I just want everyone to get along, I like when everyone gets along,” Dwight tried explaining again, but he didn’t think he was doing a good job. 

“Well, I think everyone likes when everyone gets along, too,” David pointed out just to tease him. 

“Oh, be quiet,” Dwight laughed before retiring to silence and looking out the window. 

The rest of the car ride was silent, but it wasn’t awkward. It was nice to see their relationship was finally at a place where it could be silent and not feel weird. He was glad about that. Sometimes he didn’t have anything else he wanted to say, at least not at that moment. It felt nice that he and David could share that mutual feeling together, even though they were only in their own heads. He wondered what David was thinking about at that time. 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at Dwight’s place. He had just remembered that Jane and Meg went to see a movie since all the lights in the house were off. He unbuckled his seatbelt, still looking out the window. He couldn’t tell why, but something in the air just felt… right. 

“You gonna be alright alone in there? Looks pretty spooky,” David said, the silence finally ebbing out of the car. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Dwight finally spoke to, breaking out of his trance and looking at the man. He leaned in and planted a kiss on David’s lips, the man grabbing ahold of him and kissing him hard. He was about to get out of the car when he stopped. “Actually, do you want to come in?” 

“Me?” David asked, genuinely surprised and pointing to himself. 

“No, the other guy,” Dwight laughed and shook his head. 

“Yeah, of course,” David put the car in park and turned off the engine. Dwight started towards the front porch, digging in his pockets for his keys. “Hey, did I tell you your ass looks amazing in those jeans yet?” 

Dwight just laughed as he headed up the stairs, opening the screen door and fiddling with the keys. “Meg said you’d say that.”

“Meg was right,” David said, now behind him and kissing the side of his neck. Tingles ran across Dwight’s entire body from that kiss. 

With shaky hands, Dwight finally managed to get the key into the door and open it. He took off his coat and shoes and walked into the kitchen, still a little shaky even then. 

“You alright?” David asked, a half smile on his face. 

“Yeah, I think I am,” Dwight smiled and nodded confidently. 

He walked up to David who was struggling to remove his jacket and kissed him on the lips, a deep, passionate sort of kiss. It was different this time, more intense; and David could tell. He ripped off his jacket off him as fast as possible and threw it to the side, it landing half on the couch, half on the ground. David pushed back with equal force, probably more, in fact. He was in charge and he was letting Dwight know. 

Dwight’s hands slide down near David’s waist, the lowest they’ve ever touched. He couldn’t lie, he was curious. He’d always wanted to know what David was hiding down there but he was always too nervous to act on it. But tonight was right, he felt confident enough to do it tonight. David seemed a little caught off guard by this too, pausing briefly to look Dwight in the eye for confirmation. 

Once he saw Dwight’s little head nod, he started removing his belt, throwing it to the side next to his jacket. David led them to Dwight’s room as they kissed, just in case someone came home. Once the door was shut, David unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to his ankles, revealing his red boxers and a very sizable bulge beneath them. It made Dwight sweat a little seeing how big it looked under there. 

“Relax,” David whispered, sensing Dwight’s concern and kissing him so gently, “we won’t do anything crazy tonight.” 

David’s low voice soothed Dwight, David going back to kissing passionately and grabbing Dwight’s ass. “Can we remove your pants?” 

Dwight bit his lower lip but nodded. “I’m not as big as you though.”

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s not a competition,” David shushed him caringly, giving him a series of soft kisses as he removed Dwight’s belt. 

Dwight fumbled with his pants button but eventually got them loose, pulling them down and stepping out of them. His briefs were just a plain light blue, the opposite color of David’s. 

“You look big!” David exclaimed, looking at Dwight’s package.

“I’m not! Not that big!” Dwight pointed to David’s. 

“Still big. And that ass,” David grabbed a whole handful, making Dwight jump a little, “you might have a bigger ass than me. And I work it out a lot!” 

Dwight blushed, and tried to hide his face in David’s neck. “God, stop.” 

“No,” David chuckled, still squeezing his ass. “Do you wanna give it a try?” 

Dwight stepped back a little anxious. David was hard beneath his boxers now, the head nearly peeking out the side. “Yeah,” he nodded. 

David grabbed the sides of his boxers and dropped them to his ankles with his pants, revealing his penis in all its glory. It was huge. And Dwight meant huge. He didn’t remember his jaw-dropping but it did and he had to use one hand to close it. 

“How big is that thing?!” Dwight asked, baffled by the size of it. 

“It’s been a while since I last measured but I don’t think it’s gotten bigger. Think I’m too old for that now,” David laughed, placing his hands on his hips.

“So how big?” Dwight asked again, still baffled. 

“About eight and a half,” David replied cockily, “nine on a good day. Thick too.”

“That thing is ungodly,” Dwight’s heart was pounding in his chest. 

“Don’t worry, we can just try sucking it today,” David calmed him, “ as I said, nothing crazy.” 

“It fits in a mouth?” Dwight asked, still unsure if it would.

“Oh, yeah, it does,” David assured him, “we’ll take it slow. Do you not want to?” 

“No, no, I do!” Dwight nodded. He really did, he was just nervous about it. He’d never done it before. All things considered, he was turned on by the man in his entirety. And if he had to describe what a “perfect penis” looked like, he would describe David’s. 

David bent down and stepped out of his underwear and pants, bunching them up on the floor in front of him. “Here, kneel on these so you don’t hurt your knees.”   
Dwight obliged, kneeling on the now padded floor in front of this man’s giant dick. He swallowed hard thinking about putting it in his mouth, and now that he was closer to it, it seemed even bigger. 

“Just take it slow, I’ll be gentle,” David reassured him gently, “and try not to use teeth, please. Although, sometimes I do like teeth.” 

“Good to know,” Dwight rolled his eyes, scooting a little closer on his knees. 

He grabbed the man’s penis with one hand, the warm rod immediately pulsing to life and a tiny sigh escaping from David’s lips. Dwight’s hands just fit all the way around it, any thicker and his entire hand wouldn’t have even been enough. Not only was it hot to the touch, but it was also as hard as a rock, maybe even harder! 

Dwight took a deep breath and opened his mouth, putting the rod into it. The first thing Dwight noticed was David’s cock didn’t really have a taste, he always expected it to have a taste for some reason. The second thing he noticed was his mouth was immediately and entirely full and he wasn’t even at the halfway point. He pulled it back out as it touched the back of his mouth, gagging a little. 

“Careful, I don’t think you’re ready for that,” David warned, breathing heavily now. He pulled it all the way out and coughed a little, not expecting the sudden lack of oxygen. “Almost made it halfway!” 

Dwight gripped the man at the base of his penis now, opening his mouth to accept the rod once more. He was very mindful of his teeth, making sure they didn’t scrape against his manhood. He let the dick touch the back of his mouth before removing it again. 

After a few attempts, he felt like he was starting to get the rhythm of it. He would take it in as far as he could and then pull it out. Rinse and repeat. He wasn’t too sure he was doing it right but the grunts of pleasure from David meant he was at least doing something right. Several minutes of sucking David’s cock, he started to get the hang of it, even using his tongue to move around the head while it was in his mouth. 

“Jesus, Dwight,” David panted, removing his cock from the man’s mouth, “you’ve never done this before?” 

Dwight wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shook his head a little. “No, I haven’t.” He was even out of breath a little. Sucking a dick was hard work.   
“You’re a bloody natural then because it feels amazing,” David was still panting. 

Dwight grabbed his cock again, licking the underside of it from the base to the head and back again. David’s entire body shivered when he did that. It must’ve been something he liked. He did it again before taking the meat back into his mouth, picking up the pace at which he sucked.

David was beginning to tense his muscular legs as Dwight sucked faster. He paused every now and then to lick the underside of David's cock and swirl his tongue around the head. The man’s hand was up his own shirt as Dwight sucked and he wondered what he was doing. 

He pulled the dick from his mouth, some saliva falling to the floor as he did. “Take off your shirt.” 

David stopped, panting harder now. “My… shirt?” It was like he was almost out of it, or in a daze. 

“Yeah, what are you doing under there?” Dwight asked, pointing to his hand that was underneath it. 

David removed his shirt and threw it on the bed, revealing his beautifully sculpted muscular body. His hand immediately went back to his nipple, pinching it. “Nipple play turns me on,” David said sheepishly, his face turning a little red. 

For a second, Dwight was mesmerized by the man's body. Each and every time he saw it it still looked perfect to him. “Good to know,” Dwight laughed, opening his mouth again and taking the man’s cock back into it as far back as he could. 

“Fuck,” David groaned, his leg muscles tensing up again. “Fuck, Dwight.” 

Dwight sucked as fast as he could now, applying everything he was trying out this whole time. He wanted to see David come. His own cock was pulsing beneath his underwear as he sucked David’s. He remembered reading once to make it messy, so that’s what he did. He let his saliva fall everywhere, even though it kind of grossed him out. He wanted David to feel as much pleasure as possible. 

“Fuck, Dwight, you’re gonna make me come,” David grunted as Dwight sucked. 

The man was beginning to buck his hips a little in time with Dwight’s sucking. He knew the man was restrained for him, but so close to a climax he couldn’t contain all of it. The massive rod moved in and out, his tongue working on it inside the mouth and his soft lips running along the rock hard dick.

David quickly pulled his cock from Dwight’s lips, grabbing the base of it as he shot his load. The stream shot across the room and splattered everywhere along the ground in a   
three-foot radius. 

“FUCK,” David gasped, stepping backward and sitting on the bed. The man was completely out of breath, his muscular chest rising and falling and his fingers still wrapped around his left nipple. 

“Wow,” Dwight sat back, his knees a little sore even with the padding on the ground. David’s load was giant, making a mess of so much of his room. Luckily, he actually cleaned it this time so it was just hardwood he had to clean up. 

“Fuckin’ Christ,” David gasped, his voice strained, “I’ve never come that much.” Dwight’s dick was rock hard beneath his underwear still, pulsing harder than ever. “That was incredible for your first time.” 

“Thanks,” Dwight chuckled, a little embarrassed. 

David stood up and grabbed Dwight’s jaw, kissing him so hard he nearly went onto his back. “David-”

“It’s your turn,” he told Dwight, kissing him again and nipping at his lower lip. 

“W-Wait, no I don’t-” Dwight stammered, trying to find words. 

“It’s only fair,” David said, pulling his underwear down and unleashing his own cock. “Nice, this is big too!” 

Dwight’s underwear was soaked in pre-cum, his cock was too. “Looks like someone was excited, eh?” David pushed Dwight’s chest, making him lay on his back. “Nice amount of hair.” 

Dwight wasn’t sure what to say so he just said, “Yours too.” Did people compliment pubic hair? He wasn’t sure.

David laughed at the comment before taking Dwight’s cock into his own mouth. Dwight wasn’t ready for that. The heat and wetness of David’s mouth nearly made him come the second it came in contact with his sensitive areas. He was much more skilled too, wrapping his tongue around his dick in ways he didn’t know was possible. 

David took the dick completely into his mouth, and he could feel his cock push down into David’s throat. He wasn’t ready for that tightness of it, moaning loudly. “David… David!” He pulled his dick from the man’s mouth, feeling himself about to shoot. 

Immediately David went to work on Dwight’s balls, taking them into his mouth and sucking on them, playing with them with his tongue. “Fuck, fuck!” Dwight grabbed his cock right as he shot his load, the cum erupting and landing all over his shirt and vest, even some landing on his chin. 

Dwight was overwhelmed, dropping his head onto the ground in defeat as David continued to suck on and lick his balls. He was covered in his own cum and his hand was still wrapped tightly around his dick but he couldn’t move. He felt completely drained from how hard he came. 

“Well, that was fun innit?” David laughed loudly, finally leaving Dwight’s balls. Dwight was only able to groan in pleasure, still unable to move. 

David moved over to Dwight, licking the cum off his chin before kissing him on the lips passionately. It was probably the most loving kiss David and he had ever shared. Now that they shared their body and mind, it was like they were more connected with each other now. 

“Good, was it?” David asked once they stopped kissing. 

“Shut up,” Dwight smiled but was too out of breath to laugh. 

“Let’s get these clothes off of you,” David smiled, kissing his lips again. He unbuttoned the vest and helped Dwight out of it before unbuttoning the shirt and removing that too. “We’ll set those with the other stuff we need to clean tomorrow.” 

“Fuck, David,” Dwight gasped, struggling to sit up. 

“Wait, I got this,” David put one arm under his legs and the other behind Dwight’s back, lifting the man up. 

“Holy shit, David,” Dwight shouted, throwing his arms around the man’s shoulders. He’d never been picked up like that before, not like an adult. 

David walked them over to Dwight’s bed before setting him on it. “Sorry, I should’ve warned you.” 

Dwight didn’t reply, he just grumbled and put his face in his hands to try and hide the blush. “I like it…” 

“What was that?” David asked, dramatically loud. 

“I like it!” Dwight shouted and laughed, playfully pushing the man as he climbed into bed. 

“I knew you would,” he chuckled, pressing his lips to Dwight’s ever so softly. He gently brushed some of Dwight’s bangs off his forehead before kissing Dwight again. 

He plopped himself down on the bed next to Dwight, pulling him in against his chest for a hug. “I’ll show you how to properly big spoon.”

“Oh, will you?” Dwight teased, looking at the man with a smile. 

“Lay on your side,” he instructed. Dwight obliged and laid on his side. He felt the man’s arms around his waist as he pulled him closer, pressing his chest against Dwight’s back. One arm was under his neck and the other still tightly wrapped around his waist. 

“This is nice,” Dwight nodded, shutting his eyes. He felt protected with David’s arms around him. He pushed as close to David’s body as he could.

“Oi! Watch the dick!” David laughed. “We don’t want him getting hard again.”

“Sorry,” Dwight laughed with him, feeling the man’s flaccid penis against his backside. 

“Comfortable?” David asked, kissing the back of his neck and pulling the covers over them.

“Very,” Dwight mumbled, already drifting off to sleep. 

David reached over to shut the lights off before wrapping them tightly around Dwight again. His warmth was infectious. Being wrapped in David’s arms underneath the blanket made Dwight feel untouchable. Like he was the safest human in the entire world. He nuzzled close to David and let the sleep wash over him, the moon peeking out from behind the clouds and slipping through the slots in the blinds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope yall enjoyed it!! im still quite inexperienced with writing smut so this was a journey for the both of us! but really, let me know what u think! i hope to get better as i write more for this fic. love u guys


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been TOO long my beauties! sorry this chapter took a bit longer than usual. anyways, i hope u enjoy <3

Dwight had a permanent smile on his face for days after he and David had their first sexual experience. Meg knew. Dwight knew Meg knew. She came home and saw David’s coat thrown on the couch with his belt nearby. The evidence was all there. He tried to avoid talking about it with her, but he knew he could only postpone it for so long before he had to tell her. 

“So!” Meg announced, barging into Dwight’s room and plopping down on the bed. “Tell me everything.” 

“Tell you what?” Dwight tried to play dumb, spinning in his desk chair. 

“Oh, come on; you’re really going to try that on me?” Meg rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

“What do you want me to say?” Dwight asked, throwing his hands up. 

“Did you guys have sex?” Meg asked, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. “Did you lose the v card?”

“Oh, my gosh, no we didn’t have sex!” Dwight spun around in his chair to hide his burning face. 

“Well, then what happened!” Meg leaned back a little, the sparkle gone from her eyes.

“Nothing much, just some stuff,” Dwight answered sheepishly. “And how would you know if I lost my v card or not?” 

“Oh, honey,” she stood up and put her hand on his shoulder, “you don’t need to lie to me.” 

“You’re mean!” Dwight laughed and pulled his shoulder from her hand. 

“You know I’m joking! Sort of,” she laughed too, standing up next to him. “Tell me though!”

“Ugh, fine,” Dwight decided to give in finally. “I just… sucked his dick.” 

“OH, my god!” Meg’s eyes went wide. “How was it?”

“I think… it went well?” Dwight finished his sentence in a question, not sure if it did go well or not. “I mean, he came a lot.” 

“That’s probably a good thing!” Meg exclaimed. “Oh, god… where did he come…” She looked around the room, her body language showing she was a little disgusted not know. 

“Just on the floor, thankfully,” Dwight chuckled a little. “It was a lot, though.” 

“Oh, gross,” Meg tried to pretend it wasn’t that gross, but it was to her. “Wait, how big was he?”

Dwight was a little embarrassed by this question, his face heating a little. “It was massive. Like huge.”

“Oh, my god, Dwight, I’m worried for you,” Meg put her hand on his shoulder, “rest in peace, baby boy.”

“Oh, my god, stop!” Dwight laughed out loud. 

“Let’s be honest with ourselves, Dwight, David isn’t a bottom,” Meg nodded slowly.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to admit it, but he was right. “Well, I don’t know what I am still since I’ve never had sex,” Dwight informed her, finally confirming his v card to her. 

“Well, it would be a bottom with David,” Meg informed him this time, “and you said he was massive so…” 

“Ugh,” Dwight sat on the bed, a little concerned now. A part of him knew this to be true, but he didn’t want to think about it. The size of David’s penis was worrying to him. How was that going to fit anywhere? 

“Not to stress you out, though!” Meg realized her mistake and how it was impacting him. “I’m sure he knows how to use it and will make sure it won’t hurt or anything.” 

“It’s so big, though,” Dwight sighed, still thinking about it and worrying how much it would hurt. 

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry about it,” Meg rubbed his back, “seriously, I know when the time comes, David will be good about it, and with you. He seems really into you.” 

“No, I know David will be great, I just don’t know if I see myself as a bottom,” Dwight admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “But you’re certainly right about David not being a bottom. I guess I just never connected the two things, or maybe I didn’t want to.”

“You think you’d be a top?” Meg asked, her face showing hints of disbelief. 

“I mean, I’m not sure,” Dwight shrugged a little, “I guess I never gave it much thought.” 

“Well, regardless, when the time comes, it’s gonna be great,” Meg reassured him, “don’t worry about it so much.”

“But-” Dwight started but was cut off. 

“No buts!” Meg snapped, putting a finger to his lips. “It’s gonna be great; I said so.” 

“Yeah, but-” Dwight started again, only for Meg to cut him off once more.

“Dwight,” she lowered her voice, “don’t make me hurt you.”

“Okay, fine, it’s gonna be great,” Dwight shook his head, a faint smile on his face. 

“I can’t believe little Dwight had his first sexual experience!” Meg squealed a little, hopping around. 

“Stop making it weird!” Dwight put his face in his hands. 

“I better be the first person you tell when the two of you have sex!” Meg warned him as she walked to the door. “I will be mad if you don’t.” 

“You’ll be the first person I tell, I promise,” Dwight smiled at her. 

“Good,” Meg nodded in content, “anyways, I’m off to Jane’s, have fun at work.”

“I won’t,” Dwight promised. 

 

“You and David did what!?” Feng exclaimed, eyes wide. 

“Lower your voice!” Dwight looked around frantically to make sure none customers heard anything. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologized, shaking her head, “I guess I just didn’t expect it.” 

“Why not?” Dwight asked, raising an eyebrow in phony suspicion. 

“Oh, no, not because of that,” Feng raised her hands a little in defense, “just because I didn’t think you’d want to because of your anxiety.” 

“I wasn’t so sure myself,” Dwight admitted, playing with his hands a little, “but, I don’t know, something just felt… right.” 

“That sounds promising,” Feng nodded in approval. “I’m glad you felt right about it, that’s a good sign in a relationship. You guys are in a relationship, right?” 

“Umm…” Dwight hesitated. It wasn’t that he was avoiding the question; he just wasn’t so sure himself. He knew they only saw one another, but he didn’t think they had any label on themselves yet. 

“Umm… I think so. I mean, we aren’t like officially dating yet, I don’t think,” Dwight finally spoke after a couple of moments. 

“Oh, okay,” Feng replied, a little unsure about the situation, “but do you want to be official with him?” 

“I… yeah, I think I do,” Dwight revealed, nodding slightly. 

“Why don’t you ask him then??” Feng questioned as she wiped down the counter. 

“Because I know it’s not a big deal that we aren’t like ‘a thing,’” Dwight explained, using his fingers to put little air quotes around ‘a thing.’ 

“But if it bothers you or is something you want, you should talk to him,” Feng said, now moving to the sink to do dishes. “Like, it seems you guys have a healthy relationship and should be able to talk about something like this.” 

Dwight was silence for a moment, thinking about her words. “You’re right,” Dwight nodded, moving to the sink to help her wash. 

“If he’s as into you as are with him, I think everything will be okay,” Feng assured him with her gentle yet genuine smile. 

He knew he could always count on Feng to be a voice of reason for his messy mind; even more so than Meg. As much as Meg gave him good advice, she was hot-headed and didn’t always think as level-headed as Feng.

“Thanks, Feng,” Dwight gave her a big smile, glad he talked to her about it. 

“Anytime, Dwight,” she smiled back. 

Dwight anxiously and excitedly waiting for the end of his shift.

 

“Well, well, well,” David said as he walked into Dwight’s and Meg’s living room. Meg sat at the table with a cup of tea but stopped mid-sip to stare at him.

“What?” Meg asked, setting the cup on the table. 

Dwight was about to sit on the couch, but David wrapped one arm around Dwight’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss. “I missed you.”

Dwight’s face was bright red knowing that Meg was looking directly at them as it happened. “Not in front of Meg.”

He kissed Dwight again, making them tingle a little. “I’m gonna keep doing it until you say it back.”

“I missed you, too,” Dwight replied, kissing David for a third time now. 

Dwight didn’t want to be all lovey-dovey in front of Meg because he knew she would make fun of them, but he did desperately miss David. 

“Wow, gay,” Meg shook her head disapprovingly. 

“Oh, shush,” Dwight smiled at her, still embarrassed, “you’d do the same with Jane.” 

Meg nearly spit out her tea, covering her mouth. “Wow! Coming for me with that one!” 

“It’s just the truth,” Dwight teased, David’s arms still around his waist. 

“Can I get some water?” David asked, looking at Dwight now. “I’m parched.” 

“Yeah, of course, I can get you some,” Dwight wiggled out of his grasp and headed towards the kitchen. 

“No, I can get it,” David tried to follow him, but Dwight stopped him.

“You’re the guest, I can get it for you,” he smiled at the man. 

“Look at you,” David leaned in and kissed Dwight again, “such a good host.” 

“God, stop being so gay,” Meg whined, turning her chair around to face the other direction.

“Okay, now that’s dramatic,” Dwight laughed once he and David stopped kissing. “I thought this was a safe zone.”

“Yeah, for gay sex, no one said anything about gay love!” Meg said over her shoulder. 

“Oh, well…” David started, smiling already.

“Stop!” Dwight turned and looked at him. “Don’t you do it!” 

“It’s not like I don’t already know,” Meg replied. He knew she was rolling her eyes, but she wasn't looking at him so he couldn’t say for sure. 

“Oh, do ya know?” David chuckled and headed for the couch, sitting down right in the middle of it. “What did Dwight tell you?” 

“Well,” Meg turned her chair back around to face the living room again. 

“Both of you better stop!” Dwight warned them, looking between them as he filled a cup up with filtered water. “You know I’m not as open about this stuff as you guys.”

“Yeah, you’re a saint, I forgot,” Meg nodded, sipping her tea.

“Oh, a saint?” David raised an eyebrow, smiling like an idiot. 

“I hate you,” Dwight grumbled as he handed David the glass of water. 

David immediately set the cup on the coffee table and pulled Dwight onto the couch next to him, pulling him close. “No you don’t, you know I’m joking with you.” 

Dwight’s cheeks burned again. “I know,” he said quietly, smiling and wrapping his arms around the man. 

“Good,” he kissed Dwight ever so softly, “I do it because I care.”

David’s soft lips still baffled him. How could such a large and tough man be so gentle with him? He laid his head down on David’s shoulder and shut his eyes. Just breathing in the man’s scent started to relax him, not to mention the feeling of his strong arms around him and his soft lips pressing against his head. 

“Comfortable?” David whispered to him. 

“Mmm, hmm,” Dwight nodded ever so slightly, not wanting to move too much for fear that David’s warmth would leave him. 

“You guys are too gay for me,” Meg announced, taking her tea and walking down the hall to her room. 

Dwight sat up and watched her leave, knowing she was joking but worried she wasn’t for some absurd reason. 

“Do you think it was something I said?” David asked, turning to Dwight with a smile. 

“I think it was something both of us said,” he smiled back and snuggled up against David again. David put his arm back around Dwight’s shoulder and pulled him close as he did so. 

“Hey, did I ever tell you that you smell good?” David randomly asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Dwight’s back.

“Not that I’m aware of, no,” Dwight laughed lightly, stretching his arms around David’s waist and hugging him. 

“Well you do, whatever you put on smells nice,” David kissed Dwight’s forehead gently, still rubbing his back. 

“Thank you, you always smell nice too,” Dwight complimented him back, not able to not praise someone when they say something nice about him. It was true, though, he did think David smelled nice. 

“Thanks, mate,” David kissed him again, “it’s my new cologne I bought not too long ago.” 

“Well it smells great, very manly,” Dwight complimented him again, hoping to get more kisses out of it. 

“For a very manly guy,” David teased, giving Dwight a tight squeeze. 

“Oh, definitely,” Dwight agreed with a nod, playing along, “very manly.” 

“Have you seen these biceps?” David asked, flexing his other bicep for Dwight. 

Now, Dwight didn’t know if biceps could be a turn on, but seeing David flex, even under his sweater, was indeed turning him on. He shifted a little uncomfortably so David wouldn’t notice it, but it would seem he had. 

“Getting a little excited, are we?” David grinned, slowly moving his hand down and placing it on Dwight’s bulge as it sprung to life upon contact. 

Dwight shut his eyes and exhaled, David’s hand on his member getting the better of his self-control. “David…” 

He moved his hand under Dwight’s shirt and down his pants; past the belt and to the boxers. With one hand he gently grabbed Dwight’s now painfully hard dick, causing Dwight to gasp a little before covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Rock solid today,” David spoke quietly, his head close to Dwight’s as messed around with Dwight’s cock. His underwear was the only barrier between David’s hand and his now throbbing cock. 

“Fuck, David,” Dwight whimpered a little as David slowly stroked his hand along his shaft. Dwight resisted the urge to thrust his hips along with the strokes, but his body got the better of him. 

“Looks like someone is horny,” David teased, kissing Dwight’s cheek as he played with his cock, intentionally being tantalizingly slow about it. “I think we need to meet more often to take care of this.” 

Dwight was beyond words, wanting nothing more than David’s hand against his shaft. “David… jerk me off.” He spoke very quietly. 

“What was that?” David asked even though he knew full well what Dwight said but want to make him beg a little. 

“Please, David,” Dwight whimpered again, trying to contain his pleasure. 

“Alright, alright, I will,” David kissed Dwight on the lips as a soft moan escaped them. 

David wormed his hand down Dwight’s briefs, grabbing hold of his shift firmly. Dwight had to resist the urge to shoot immediately. He hadn’t done anything since the last time he and David were together in his room so needless to say; he was horny. David’s hand slowly moved up and down his cock, the friction of his skin making him even harder than before. 

“Damn, Dwight, I didn’t know you could get this hard,” David chuckled softly, stroking Dwight faster than before, “we’re gonna have to take care of this more often.” 

Dwight gripped David’s body even tighter as he stroked faster, wanting so badly to blow his load but not wanting to make a mess. “Should we go to my room?” Dwight managed to choke the words out even though he was focusing everything on not coming. 

“I think the risk is turning you on more, actually,” David replied, moving his other hand down his pants. Dwight could see David’s dick hard against his leg.

Everything about this man made Dwight hornier, but the fact that they were messing around in the living room did turn him on. He reached his hand over and put it down David’s pants, pushing past his underwear and grabbing the man’s cock. 

Weirdly enough, he missed the feeling of David’s cock. It was a strange thing for him to admit, but something about David's cock was more appealing to Dwight than any other penis he had ever seen. The emotional connection they had with each other seemed to be a reason for this, but it was the first time he’s ever experienced it. Feeling David’s hard rod in his hands caused some pre-cum to leak out of himself. 

David rubbed his thumb around Dwight’s head, causing him to buck from the pleasure. David removed his hand from Dwight’s pants, and he instantly longed for his touch again. He stuck his pre-cum covered thumb into his mouth and licked it off before putting his hand down Dwight’s pants again. 

“Fuck, you’re sexy,” David breathed as Dwight jerked his cock off beneath his jeans. 

“You’re sexier,” Dwight panted, his breath hot and heavy and nearly visible in the air between them. He was giving it his all not to blow his load, but the man moved his fingers so skillfully along his shaft he didn’t think he could hold back much longer. 

Remembering one of David’s turn-ons, Dwight reached his hand up his shirt, feeling his abs a little (more for himself) before moving to his pecs. Dwight swirled his finger around David’s nipple, the action immediately getting a reaction out of David. David audibly groaned as his nipple hardened underneath his fingertips. 

“Dwight…” David rasped, almost more of a warning than anything. “God, I can’t wait to fuck you.” He removed his hand from his pants and used it to pull Dwight in for a hard kiss, their lips and tongues clashing. 

David’s cock was pulsing in Dwight’s hands, the rod harder than he remembered it last time they had a sexual encounter. He wanted to make David come fist, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen. The man’s hand was too skilled for him. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dwight moaned, tensing as he said it and shooting his semen all in his underwear and all over David’s hand. It was a huge load; he didn’t need to see it know. He buried his face against David’s neck to prevent himself from shouting.

David pulled his cum-covered hand from Dwight’s pants and started to lick the seed off his fingers as Dwight continued to stroke his cock and pinch his nipple. Dwight’s cum was what David needed to finish. The man grunted softly as his seed shot from his cock, the fluid overflowing and leaking out of his boxers. Dwight could feel the fluid all over his hand; the warmth of it is oddly comforting. 

Dwight’s head fell back against the couch, exhausted. He kept his hand wrapped around David’s dick, the rod still throbbing and pulsing in his hand. He didn’t want to remove his hand from David’s cock because Dwight knew he would miss the sensation of feeling it once he did. The massive, girthy thing dick in his grasp. 

David continued licking Dwight’s cum from his hand before finally finishing it off. He laid his head on the couch right next to Dwight’s. They looked at each other before leaning in for a long kiss, David’s lips as soft as ever. When the kiss broke apart, they just stared into each other’s eyes. David’s green eyes were wide and full of, dare he say, love? Dwight knew his own eyes already said the same thing to David, but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself. 

“Wow,” Dwight sighed loudly, finally coming down from his pleasure high. 

David leaned in again, kissing Dwight once more. “Wow, indeed.” Dwight could feel his cock going soft in his hand, but he didn’t remove it from his pants. “Like it?” He chuckled once they stopped kissing each other. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I really do,” Dwight smiled, his cheeks heating up. 

“I can tell, you’re still holding it,” David laughed, “like a hand.”

“Okay, don’t make it weird,” Dwight laughed out loud now even though he knew they should still be quiet until they were sure there was no mess. 

“We should probably clean up, huh?” David asked, looking at the ground beneath him as some semen dripped from his pants. 

“If you didn’t come so much it wouldn’t be a problem!” Dwight chuckled, finally removing his hand from David’s pants and seeing it was covered entirely in the large man’s cum.  
“You think Meg would mind if I showered here?” David asked as he sat up. 

“No, not at all,” Dwight sat up with him, the feeling of drying semen becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. 

“Okay, good, because I need to get these clothes off ASAP,” David stood and walked to the bathroom, immediately turning the shower on and spinning the handle to start warming up the water. 

“Me too,” Dwight smiled, admiring the man from behind. All his problems seemed to melt away at that moment. 

“Coming?” He asked, removing his shirt and showing off his gorgeous upper body.

“Yeah,” Dwight nodded, still smiling, “yeah, I am.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY BEAUTIES! here's another chapter of the babies. i hope its not too bad :( it both meanings of the word

The days were getting colder, but it had yet to snow. Dwight couldn’t say he was upset about it, however, because he hated snow; despised it. He didn’t know where his deep-rooted hatred of snow came from. He figured it was some childhood memory he repressed, but he couldn’t be sure. It was much more likely that it was just living in a place where it snowed every year that caused it. Shoveling the snow and having to drive in it changes a person. 

The cloudy days were natural by now, but they seemed particularly dark today. The sun rarely came out to shine her warm rays onto the earth anymore. He missed the sun, longing for her heat on him, so he didn’t have to wear such heavy coats. Winter was always a depressing time for him. Seasonal depression wasn’t something he usually experienced until he was an adult, but now it was a yearly thing. There was a certain kind of sadness that seemed to come with fall since he knew winter was coming up soon after.

Not only that, but he missed David. David and Kate went on some trip to who knows where and he hadn’t seen the man in almost a week. He didn’t know what to do with himself while he was gone. Meg tried to get him to do stuff with her, but he was never in the mood. The only thing uplifting his spirits were knowing David was coming back today. He waited anxiously, yet patiently, for his return. 

“Stop pacing,” Meg complained, popping her head out of her room, “you know I don’t like pacing.” 

“I can’t help it, I can’t sit still,” Dwight complained right back, wishing he could stop pacing. 

“You’re acting like you haven’t seen David in a year, it’s been five days,” Meg stepped out of her room, arms crossed.

“Five days too long!” Dwight objected, crossing his arms right back at her. 

“Don’t turn into that guy that has no personality without his boyfriend,” Meg told him, leaning against the wall now.

“Okay, wow, rude,” Dwight squinted at her, “I am not turning into that person. And we’re not even boyfriends yet.” 

“You’re acting like it,” Meg told it how it was, “and ask him already. You guys are so dramatic about it.” 

She wasn’t wrong. Dwight didn’t like people that only seemed to have a personality that revolved around their partner, but he couldn’t help it at that moment. He missed David a lot and wanted to see him. She also wasn’t wrong about them being dramatic about dating either. Dwight wanted to be dating David, but he was waiting for the man to say it before he did. He didn’t want to get his hopes up and ruin it by thinking about the end when they were only in the present. 

“I thought you guys were dating,” Meg continued, tilting her head. 

“No, we’re exclusive, but I guess we’re not like official yet,” Dwight attempted to explain. It wasn’t a complicated thing to talk about, but it was indeed dramatic.

“Sounds dramatic,” Meg concluded, arms still crossed and still leaning against the wall. 

“Well, regardless,” Dwight sighed extra loudly, “I’m waiting for him to initiate that conversation. I don’t want to come off as too much.” 

“You’re still worrying about that?” Meg asked, getting off the wall and walking over to him. “You are too much, but that’s why I love you. If he thinks you’re too much, that’s a him problem, not a you problem.” 

“Well, anyways!” Dwight stopped her there. “I still don’t want to come off as too much.” 

“Okay, if you say so,” Meg gave him a look and walked past him to the kitchen. “What are you guys even doing today?” 

“I don’t know,” Dwight shrugged, following her, “we didn’t really plan anything. We just want to see each other.” 

“That’s cute,” Meg said as she filled a glass up with water.

“What are you doing today?” Dwight asked. 

“I don’t think anything,” Meg replied slowly as the glass nearly overflowed with water. “I might invite Jane over, still not sure yet.”

“Are you and Jane dating yet?” Dwight asked with a smug look on his face like he trapped her.

“Yes,” Meg replied simply, sipping the water from her glass.

“Wait. What?” Dwight questioned, defeated. “When did that happen?” 

“Like a week ago,” Meg chuckled, “it’s not that serious. Not our relationship, I mean the title. You’re overthinking it.”

Dwight squinted at her, definitely overthinking the whole situation as she said that. “Okay, but-”

“No, buts,” Meg cut him off, “stop overthinking it and just ask him when you see him.” 

“Fine,” Dwight submitted, knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument because she wasn’t wrong, again. It almost annoyed him how often she was right about stuff. 

“Good, now watch out I have a show to watch,” Meg pushed him out of the way and quite literally threw herself on the couch. 

“What show?” Dwight asked her, sitting at the table and putting on his shoes. 

“Some psychological thriller,” Meg responded, half-heartedly, clearly distracted. 

“Oh, god, I hate it already,” Dwight shook his head. 

“It’s good! There’s a whole genre you’re missing out on here!” Meg insisted, sitting up quickly. “It’s not all gory, slasher!” 

“Well, that’s the stuff I somehow end up seeing!” Dwight complained. 

“That part of the genre isn’t bad! It’s just a personal taste kind of thing,” Meg shrugged, “I don’t mind it, but I prefer thriller to horror.” 

“I prefer neither,” Dwight nodded, looking away from the TV. 

“That’s fair,” Meg nodded back, “I hope you can learn to appreciate it.” 

Before he could respond to her, his phone chimed, making him jump. “It’s him! Run. Run!” Meg shouted at him. 

“Shut up!” Dwight laughed, pulling his coat on and heading to the door. “I’ll see you later?” 

“Get your keys!” Meg sat up, pointing to the table.

“Can you just leave the door unlocked?” Dwight asked.

“No! What if a murderer comes? Just take your keys!” Meg told him, pointing to the table more angrily. 

“Ugh, fine,” Dwight complained, heading back to the table and grabbing his keys. 

“Thanks! Love you. Bye!” Meg mocked a kiss as he headed out the door. 

Dwight made sure to lock the door before heading down the steps. David’s familiar red car waiting in the front, the fumes spewing from the back of the vehicle. The crisp November air was chilling him through his jacket and sweater, the last leaves on the tree hanging on before full hibernation. Dwight walked briskly to David’s car, pulling his coat tighter around his body. He could see his breath in front of him as he walked. 

“Well, there ya are!” David smiled at him as Dwight got into the passenger seat. 

“Hey,” Dwight smiled back, immediately leaning in for a kiss but stopped when seeing the motion not reciprocated. “Everything… alright?” 

“Yeah! Yeah, everything is fine,” David replied quickly, leaning in for the kiss now. 

Just like in the movies, it started snowing as their lips connected. It came down quickly, and suddenly. The beautiful little white flakes showered the car, the gentle breeze allowing them to dance during their descent to the frozen earth. Usually, Dwight didn’t like the snow, but for this one occasion, he didn’t mind it. It added a special kind of wonder to them, and their relationship; whatever that was. But at this moment, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was it was him and David together. It was magical. 

Dwight missed David’s lips the moment they pulled away. He’d even go as far to say he longed for the man’s lips again. “I missed you,” Dwight breathed, his eyes closed and his face still close to David’s. 

“I missed you too,” David replied, a slight hint of a smile on his face. 

“How was your trip with Kate?” Dwight asked, his face still close to David’s. 

“It was… a trip, for sure,” he sighed loudly, finally moving away from Dwight. 

There was a weird moment of silence and tension between them; the air suddenly shifting. “We need to talk.” 

Dwight’s heart stopped for once. The only time it didn’t beat against his ribcage when he was with David. 

“About… about what?” Dwight asked wearily, his mouth suddenly dry. 

“You know my ex, the one I told you about? Well, he tried to kill himself in prison and apparently I’m still his emergency contact. It took them a while to track me down, but they found me again. That’s where Kate and I were the last few days,” David explained, his body rigid. He was uncomfortable. 

“Oh… okay,” Dwight nodded slowly, his jaw hanging open a little. “Is he okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” David nodded, “he’s fine. I kinda feel like he did it to get in contact with me, but I can’t be sure.” 

Dwight was silent for a few moments before responding. “So… what happened?” 

“He was a bloody mess,” David shook his head, sighing loudly, “he was off and seemed irritated easily. Kate didn’t let me be alone with him because she didn’t know what he would do.” 

“But… Didn’t you say never wanted to see him again? Or, I guess you said something along the lines of not caring to know how he is,” Dwight thought aloud, unsure how to react to all this new information. 

“Well… I don’t know. It’s hard to explain. Like, of course, I don’t care for him the way I care for you, but a part of me will always be worried about him, deep down,” David admitted, shaking his head. 

“So… you still have feelings for him?” Dwight gulped, his hands shaking a little. He’d manage to overcome his shaking hands as a child, but it would still occasionally creep up on him as an adult. 

“No, no, it isn’t like that Dwight,” David shook his head quickly, “it’s not like I still want to be with him or anything.” 

“Is that why we aren’t dating yet?” Dwight asked, looking down at his hands in his lap as they continued to shake a little. 

“No, no, no! Dwight, I promise that isn’t it!” David grabbed Dwight’s hands and held them in his own. “It has nothing to do with that, I swear. I-I don’t know what I’m doing, ya know?” 

Dwight shook his head. He didn’t know what he meant by that. He thought they were together, like a thing, but now he was acting like they weren’t a thing. 

“I… don’t know what you mean,” Dwight admitted, pulling his hands away from David’s and putting them back in his lap. “I thought we were something or at least becoming something. Is this all for fun then if you don’t know what you’re doing?” 

“Dwight, no, of course not,” David stared at him, the snow that once felt magical now feeling like a flurry prison. “It’s just been so long since I’ve been with someone; I’m not sure what I’m doing.” 

Dwight’s fears were coming true. He felt like he couldn’t compete with David’s ex. He remembered David mentioning they met at a gym, and how they were good friends for a long time. Dwight wasn’t muscular or strong; he wasn’t even thin for that matter. Dwight was so self-conscious about his body already, but even more so with David, who had a six-pack and pecs and huge biceps. How could he compete with someone who was like David?

He didn’t want to his anxieties get the better of him, but he was struggling with it. He had struggled with anxiety for a long time, and while David never really gave him a reason to be anxious about it, he was. He just felt nervous in a way that couldn’t be named. He was always the nervous one, even in school. They called him the coward. His mother always called him the nervous leader because she knew how he was and she knew he would be the leader if it were necessary. But he was never the leader of anything, not really. 

Dwight took a shaky breath. “David, I don’t think I can compete with your ex.”

David was taken aback by this, blinking quickly. “No, I’m not saying that at all, either. I don’t mean to compare you to him if that’s what you mean.”

“I mean, how can you like me? Just look at me. I’m the complete opposite of you. I’m not muscular like you, or even in shape for that matter. I’m not fearless like you, either,” Dwight sighed, still not looking up at the man. 

“Dwight, I never expected you to be,” David replied, “I know you’re not my ex. He was awful. And I’ll admit I’m a little hurt you think I am just looking for someone like him. He gave me the scar on my face, and you know that.” 

“I know, but I’m just confused why you went to see him even after you said you don’t care about what he does. It just seems a little strange to me,” Dwight mumbled, trying to occupy himself from the conversation by fiddling with his fingers.

“Dwight, I had to make sure he was alive,” David said, exasperated, “even if I hate him, I don’t want him dead. That’s harsh, even for him.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Dwight continued mumbling, feeling even worse now.

The silence weighed heavy on them. It felt like a thick film covering their skin, weighing them down. Dwight wasn’t sure if it was getting harder to breathe or if it was just in his head, but he tried to keep himself from panicking. 

“I’m hurt, Dwight,” David said finally, cutting the silence with a knife as he did. “I’m hurt that you think I’m so shallow that I just want someone with a muscular body or someone who physically or mentally abused me. Emotionally abused me, too.” 

“No, David,” Dwight looked up at him, “wait, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

It was silent again, this time David looking down at his lap. The snow outside continuing to feel more and more like a prison. Even with the heat blasting in the car Dwight couldn’t help but shiver from the cold. The sight of the snow and the conversation he was having chilled him to the bone. 

“I-I should go,” Dwight said, the snow outside seemingly muffling his voice. 

“Dwight, no,” David tried to stop him, “no, I know you didn’t mean it like that.” 

“No, I don’t know how I meant it,” Dwight shook his head, “I don’t think it was right of me to accuse you of that.” 

“I know you didn’t mean it like that,” David put his hand on Dwight’s shoulder, the man’s warmth immediately spreading through his chest.  
“I think I should go still,” Dwight sighed, finally unbuckling his belt. “It was wrong of me.” David was silent as he opened the door, the snow entering the car. “I’m sorry, David. Maybe we should take a break for a while? And make sure this is what we want.”

David didn’t reply. He just looked out the windshield as the snow hit the glass. The snow was turning into water as it touched the heated glass, soon to be brushed away by the windshield wipers. 

“Text me when you’re home, so I know you made it safely,” Dwight said before shutting the car door.

He trudged through the white powder on the grass now as it continued to accumulate there, the dull green now covered completely. Dwight didn’t remember it blizzarding so much for there to be so much snow that it completely covered the ground. He unlocked his front door and slammed it shut by accident, rattling the house. The wind had sucked it close, but Dwight hoped David didn’t hear it for fear he might thing Dwight was mad at him. He watched the red car drive away, down the street in the snow. 

He unzipped his coat and dropped it on the floor, kicking off his boots and heading for his room. Dwight removed his glasses and set them on his desk, quickly wiping his eyes. He didn’t want to cry, not again. He was far too old to be crying, especially about a guy. He could feel the faucet in his eyes turned on as the water flowed down. He shut the door and buried his face in the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is dbd is gay. there i said it

“Hey, loose lips,” Meg tapped Dwight’s head as he ate. 

“What?” He raised an eyebrow, turning to her as she walked past him into the kitchen. 

“Did you guys do it yet, or what?” She asked like it was an obvious question. 

“David and I haven’t talked in two weeks,” Dwight shook his head a little solemnly but didn’t make anything of it. 

“Oh, my god, I know that!” Meg exclaimed. “I meant with this other guy.” 

“What!? No!” Dwight’s face turned red. “We’ve just kissed; I don’t know.” 

“What’s his name again?” Meg asked, sitting next to him with a glass of water. 

“Adam,” Dwight replied before taking a spoonful of cereal. 

“Ahh, yes, Adam,” Meg nodded, sipping her water. “Does David know about him?” 

Dwight stopped mid-chew. “Why do you compare everything to David?” 

“Oh, come on, Dwight,” Meg shook her head, “we both know everything you do is for David.” 

“That’s… not true,” Dwight replied slowly, setting his spoon back in his bowl. 

Meg looked him in the eye. “Oh, really?” 

He swallowed hard, looking away. “Yes…” 

“Okay, well, both Jane and me both know you’re full of shit,” Meg concluded, suddenly bringing Jane into it. 

“Well, how do you know that!” Dwight demanded, making an annoyed face at her. 

“I asked her about it like three days ago,” Meg told him, “she used the language first, actually, not me.” 

“Jane would never,” Dwight shook his head in disbelief. 

“You know,” Meg started slowly, carefully choosing her words, “David stopped by here a few days ago. He told me not to tell you, but he did.” 

Dwight froze hearing that, again returning the spoon to the bowl. “You’re lying.” 

“Dwight! You know I wouldn’t lie about something like that to you,” Meg told him. 

“That can’t be! He’s been out of town,” Dwight told her, trying to call her out on her lies. 

“First of all, how would you know that if you guys aren’t talking?” Meg asked, raising her eyebrows at Dwight. He looked down at his bowl and didn’t say anything. “And second of all, he’s back now.” 

It was silent between them for a couple of seconds, Dwight not eating his cereal and Meg not drinking her water. 

“So… what did he want?” Dwight asked, trying not to have too much of a reaction, keeping his face neutral. 

“He just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Meg told him simply, “since you guys aren’t talking or whatever.”

“Why would he do that?” Dwight asked, not able to keep a straight face now. 

“I dunno,” Meg shrugged, “he probably wants to make sure you’re still doing okay just like he asked.” 

“Well if we aren’t talking, why would he care?” Dwight asked her like she would know the answer to that. 

“Again, not sure,” she shrugged again, “some people still care about others even if they don't see one another. He probably still cares for you.” 

“Well, if that were true he would’ve replied to my texts,” Dwight complained, continuing to eat his cereal now, only angrier. 

“Look, I don’t know why he did it, but he did. He told me not to tell you, but I think you wanted to hear it,” Meg said, finishing her water now and crossing her legs on the chair. 

“I didn’t, now I’m mad,” Dwight half pouted as he ate. 

“That’s just pouting, not really you being mad,” Meg pointed out, taking her hair out of her braid only to start braiding it again. 

“It’s also me being mad!” Dwight informed her, eating even more angrily now. 

“So you don’t want to see him at all?” Meg asked, staring him right in the eye. 

Dwight hesitated to fight against his natural response. He wanted to shout yes at her, to tell her David was the only one he wanted to see. To say to her that he missed David every day and all he wanted to do was be with him, to cuddle him, to kiss him. Sex seemed cool, and all, but something as simple as a kiss with David was more meaningful than anything Dwight had ever experienced. 

“Nope,” Dwight said through grit teeth, “not… at all.” 

“Hmph,” Meg nodded slowly, “I don’t believe it.” 

“That’s fine,” Dwight continued eating, “you don’t have to believe it.” 

“And I won’t,” Meg nodded and stood up, “anyways, he stopped by, and I’m going to see Jane.” 

“Okay,” Dwight said with a full mouth, trying to cover it as he spoke but failing, milk dripping down his chin a bit. 

“Got a mess there,” Meg said, poking her chin as if he wasn’t aware of the milk there.

“Yeah, thanks,” Dwight chuckled and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. 

“Think about what I told you,” Meg said as she pulled her coat on and headed towards the door. 

“Already did, thanks though,” Dwight smiled back at her and gave a little wave as she left, closing the front door behind her. 

Dwight let out a loud exhale once she was gone. He didn’t know why she brought that up with him. Clearly, David didn’t care about Dwight if he never even replied to any of Dwight’s texts. It made zero sense for David to come and ask if Dwight was doing okay, he could text him, but he didn’t. 

Dwight finished his cereal and put the empty bowl and spoon in the sink, promising himself he would do the dishes later when he got home. He had a date with Adam to get ready for, and he didn’t have Meg to help him get prepared for it. She didn’t really approve of Adam because she was hung up on the idea that this was just his way to get David’s attention. Dwight wasn’t so sure of that answer himself, but Adam kept his mind off things with David, so there was one positive to it. 

He went to his closet and opened it, looking for what he needed to look nice. 

 

The snow had gotten on Dwight’s nerves; it seemed like it never stopped since the first time it started. Every time he went to his car, there was more snow on it, waiting to be brushed off. And Dwight did so every time with disdain. He already had a hatred of snow, but it seemed like it had only gotten worse since the last time he and David talked was right when it started. It was like the cold, fluffy powder was a constant reminder of what had happened, angering him.

Dwight liked Adam. He was very handsome and charming, friendly too. But he was just such a dull person. He was straightforward and to the point, but in a way that made Dwight want to pull his hair out. The man told Dwight how he was raised by a strict father who always taught him to make the best of a bad situation. And that was a great thing to be shown! But why was he so bland? He had the looks and the intelligence, but not the personality. Dwight sometimes considered watching paint dry on his phone when they were together. He had always wanted to test that theory if watching paint dry was actually a better alternative to some situations, but he had never had. He really should. 

“Everything alright, Dwight?” Adam asked, breaking Dwight’s train of thought about the paint. 

“Yeah! Yep!” Dwight nodded frivolously. “Sorry I got lost in thought.” 

“What were you thinking about?” Adam asked, blank face. 

“Umm… paint,” Dwight admitted, immediately regretting it. 

“Paint? Why paint?” Adam asked, his face confused. “You know, one time when I was younger, my father and I were painting the living room, and he taught me the importance of patience.” 

Oh, Jesus. Now Dwight really regretted mentioning paint. He didn’t know why Adam has such a fixation on his father and teaching him things. They had a very close relationship, but Adam didn’t seem to understand he didn’t want to only talk about his father.   
He was feeling the phone in his pocket, the thought about watching paint dry creeping back into his mind as Adam droned on about the importance of patience and paint. He hated the paint. Dwight decided that he hated the paint Adam and his father used to color their livingroom walls on a warm summer afternoon with the lights streaming in through the open blinds. Adam did know how to paint a picture with his words, at least. 

“You alive Dwight?” Adam asked, waving his hand in front of his face. 

“What?” Dwight blinked quickly, snapping back to reality. 

“You were out of it again,” Adam told him, as they walked out of the movie theater and into the cold. 

"Oh, sorry,” Dwight gave a half apology, “I think I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.” 

“I’m sorry. Are you feeling alright?” Adam asked. 

Dwight looked up at the cloudless sky, the half moon shining down on the nearly empty parking lot. It had to be nearing midnight. The showing they went to was late, and Dwight didn’t have to lie about being tired, or not being able to sleep well the night before. He hadn’t rested well since he and David fought if he was frank. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, just cold,” Dwight faked a smile at the man, “and sleepy.” 

Adam put an arm around Dwight’s shoulder and brought him closer to try and keep him warm. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.” Dwight half smiled before turning his head away to frown. It just felt… wrong. 

They got in Adam’s car, the window’s frosted from the cold. Dwight burrowed his head into his scarf as Adam started the car. He just wanted to be home and in bed. He was cold and tired and bored. 

He stared at the cloudless sky again, the ice slowly receding from the windows as the car heated up. It was silent as they waited, and an uncomfortable one at that. He wasn’t sure what to say to Adam, he just wanted to be home and alone. It’s not that he didn’t like the man, it’s just… as much as he didn’t want to admit it, but it was because of David. Meg was right, and he would never admit it. 

“What did you think of the movie?” Adam finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. 

“It was good,” Dwight faked a smile again. He had already seen the movie with David, but Adam really wanted to see it, and Dwight couldn’t let him down like that.

He looked at the ice on the windows again. Could tears freeze? He had always wondered, but he never cried anywhere cold enough. If tears were warm and salty, could they freeze? He read somewhere that the salt stayed frozen in the middle of the ice, he wondered if that was true. 

It wasn’t long before they were driving back to Adam’s house. Dwight left his car parked out front and prayed no one slid on the snow or ice and hit his car, thankfully no one did. It was still nice and shiny silver. Well, as polished as it could be with all the salt on the roads, but silver in the summer! 

“Doesn’t salt melt ice?” Dwight asked out of nowhere as Adam parked his car in the driveway. 

“What?” He asked, startled by the sudden question and probably the randomness of it too. 

“Doesn’t salt melt ice?” Dwight asked again, not even bothering to rephrase it. 

“Well…” Adam was silent for a moment, “salt lowers the freezing point so technically yeah, it does melt ice.”

“Oh, nice,” Dwight nodded in approval. 

“Do you want to come in and warm up before you leave?” Adam asked, removing the keys from the ignition. 

“No, I’m sorry, I can’t,” Dwight replied, quickly trying to make up and excuse, “Meg texted me and told me she forgot her keys and is heading home soon.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Adam frowned, looking over at him. “Perhaps another time?” 

“Yeah! Totally!” Dwight smiled at him as he unbuckled his seat belt. 

Adam leaned in for a kiss before Dwight could open the door to the car. Reluctantly, he leaned in as well to kiss the man. The spark just wasn’t there when they kissed. Something was different, and not different in a good way. He didn’t think he and Adam could replicate the magical feeling of when Dwight and David locked lips. But David and Dwight weren’t a thing any more; their story had reached the end. 

“I’ll text you later,” Dwight said, breaking the kiss off a little early, “I need to leave otherwise I might fall asleep at the wheel.”

“We don’t want that!” Adam laughed. “Text me when you make it home safely.” 

“I will,” Dwight responded and shut the car door, scurrying to his car and hoping in. Just like in Adam’s car, his windows had some ice on them, though not as much. 

He hopped in his car and locked the doors, plugging his phone into the charger since the battery was low. He put the keys into the ignition and turned the heat on full blast even though it was still cold air. He burrowed his head into his scarf and hid his face. His warmth breath clashed with the cold air and fogged up the glasses perched on his nose. 

Dwight watched Adam open the door and give a little wave before heading into his house and closing the door. Dwight felt guilty about not liking Adam more, but he couldn’t help it. David was still stuck in his mind, and Dwight could not get him out of his head. He hated that Meg was right, but he realized he didn’t hate her, he hated himself for still wanting David after everything. But he knew he couldn’t hate David, not really. It was his own fault they fought. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was his fault. He was scared to say it. 

The ice on the windows was melted enough for Dwight to drive, so he did. He didn’t head home right away. Dwight didn’t want to go back right away, he needed some time to think about things. He didn’t really know what he had to think about, but he knew he needed to feel. Maybe he needed to come to terms with the fact that it was his fault him and David fought. It was just David’s ex, it wasn’t a big deal. Definitely not a big enough one to start a fight over it. But maybe it was what he and David needed. 

Dwight wasn’t sure how long he had been driving, but he arrived at his house one way or another. He sighed loudly and turned off the engine, throwing his keys into the passenger seat. Dwight laid his head onto the headrest and shut his eyes. He just felt so sad, and he didn’t want to say depressed because he had never been diagnosed with depression and downplaying a mental illness was something Dwight was not going to do. And besides, it was just a guy. David was just a guy. 

He finally got out of his car, making sure to grab his keys before closing and locking the doors. Dwight dragged his feet through the snow and slinked up the stairs, his shoulders slouched. He could feel the faucet handle shaking as he opened the door and locked it behind him. Dwight did not want to cry again, not over David, he couldn’t. He kicked his boots off and threw his coat on the ground next to him. 

Dwight brushed his teeth and got into his pajamas. He felt numb. He missed David. He couldn’t say that it’s not like David was going to answer him anyway. Dwight deserved it. He didn’t need to be as dramatic as he was about the whole situation, he wished he could just look past that detail. David was clearly hurting, and Dwight was selfish enough to think about himself and not David. 

He stood in front of his window, looking at the dull moonlight reflecting off the snow. It was oddly bright for being midnight, but that’s just how it was in the winter. He wondered if the river in town was frozen over yet. It certainly felt cold enough to freeze water, but he didn’t know about freezing point. Maybe he should’ve asked Adam that question instead. 

Dwight unlocked his window and slid it open, letting the cold air come clawing in and creep along his skin. He looked down to the end of the block where the forest started, the trees without leaves. His mom told him about one time when he was little he came out of his room naked. He was sleepwalking! Little Dwight must’ve stripped himself naked in his sleep. He was walking in his sleep like the naked trees. Would he wake up again as the trees did? Do they sleep? Do they dream? 

He thought of the trees dreaming and if they did, what would they dream about? He could feel the wind stroke his skin, he was moved by the chill. In the distance, there was a tiny chirping, the winter bird was singing. Why was it awake at that time? He didn’t usually hear birds chirping at midnight, not during the winter. Dwight was told about the winter birds in his area, but he had never heard one for himself. 

Dwight didn’t want to rest his head against his pillow. He had enough of laying his head there and feeling like the aging winter sun. Every time he did he only woke up each morning to remember that David was gone. He spent a lot of his free time sleeping so when he woke alone he would drift away again. It seemed that to winter was what Dwight belonged. The silent days and the violent shades of their past seemed to haunt him when he was awake. At least when he was asleep, they were dancing again. In a dream, by the river. 

The glass in front of him was fogged up from the cold air. He began drawing a little picture in it. The faucet in his eyes turned on, he wasn’t able to hold it back anymore. It would seem his tears were always frozen. He could see the air puff in front of him as he breathed, the warmth fighting against the chill. He continued to use his fingers to paint pictures on the glass in front of him. If he died, would they lay him by the frozen river like in the movies? The same river that all the boats passed him by as a child. 

All he really needed was to remember how it felt to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, signing off bang bang kiss kiss


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy monday everyone :)

Dwight sat up to a knock on the door. He hadn’t been able to sleep, but at least now he had an excuse to get out of his bed. The window was still open, and the cold air was still seeping in, the hardwood floor icy as his feet touched it. He walked out of his room and into the dark living room, the knocking continuing but infrequently. He hesitated at the door, not sure if he should open it. If he was in a better state of mind, he might’ve been too afraid to do it, but he didn’t care at that point. 

He unlocked the heavy lock and opened the door. David stood outside, the screen door open and a surprised look on his face. He had black jeans on and dark brown boots that were covered in snow as he stood in it. His light brown jacket was unbuttoned, which Dwight always hated, and his grey sweater was showing underneath. His green eyes were glowing even in the dead of night.

“Dwight… I…” David gulped, clearly not actually expecting a response at this hour. 

“David?” Dwight asked, suddenly very confused. 

He exhaled loudly like he was about to say something but stopped. “Dwight? Are you okay?” 

“What?” He asked, his teeth clattering a little. 

“You’re shivering. Dwight, are you okay?” David asked, his face looking very concerned. 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m okay,” Dwight nodded gently and swayed a bit. 

“Dwight, you look so pale, what happened?” David stepped closer but he still outside in the snow. 

“No! You don’t get to care now!” Dwight said as he shook his head and stepped back. 

“Dwight, what are you talking about?” David asked, stopping where he was. 

“You can’t just ignore me and only care for me when it’s convenient!” Dwight shouted at him, tears welling in his eyes. 

“Dwight, that’s not true at all!” David shook his head. “Please, you don’t look well. Your whole body is shivering. What’s wrong?” 

“I’m fine,” Dwight grumbled, just now noticing his shivering and how sore his muscles were. He felt faint, and his muscles felt as though they might give out at any moment. 

Before David could dispute, Dwight’s knees gave out, causing him to collapse. David jumped forward and caught him, right before he hit the ground. “Dwight!”

“What? What?” Dwight blinked a little, his whole body shivering still. 

“Are you okay?” David asked. Dwight’s head was in his lap, David still on his knees from diving to catch him. “Why are you so cold? You’re freezing!” 

Dwight only mumbled under his breath, too tired and cold to reply in a full sentence. “Cold outside.”

“We’re getting you to the couch,” David put Dwight’s arm around his shoulder and lifted him up. He shut the door behind him and basically carried Dwight all the way to the couch, placing him gently onto it and grabbing a blanket from the basket. 

“David…” Dwight looked away, embarrassed about collapsing in front of him. “I can get it myself.” 

“No, don’t move,” David ordered. His tone told Dwight not to mess around, so he obliged. 

David sat down next to Dwight, wrapping the blanket around him tightly before sitting back. He still held one of Dwight’s hands in his own, rubbing it between his. He was trying to use his body heat to try and warm Dwight back up. It felt… so nice. Feeling David’s touch again, even if it was just his hands on his own, felt amazing. He missed David so much it seemed to physically hurt him. 

“Dwight, why are you so cold?” David asked again, this time his voice was very soft. 

Dwight looked down at the man’s hands around his own, tears welling in his eyes again. He couldn’t even be mad at himself or David for how much he missed the man. “I…” Dwight began, trying his hardest not to cry. “I left the window open.” 

“In your room? Why would you do that?” David asked, completely puzzled. 

“I don’t know,” Dwight shook his head, wiping his face on the blanket, so the tears didn’t flow. He could not turn the faucet in his eyes on right now. 

“Dwight…” David’s voice was soft again. “What’s going on?” 

“You can’t just…” Dwight was trying his hardest not to cry. “You can’t just not talk to me and come out of nowhere and act like you care.” 

“I never stopped caring,” David said, squeezing Dwight’s hand gently.  
“How can you say that to me?” Dwight asked, turning to David, his eyes full of tears. “You just ignored me!” 

“Yeah… I’m sorry. That’s why I’m here. I couldn’t go even one more night without explaining myself to you.” David looked down now, still holding Dwight’s hand. 

“You had to come at midnight?” Dwight asked angrily, looking away. 

“I know I came into your house without asking, and I’m sorry. If you want me to leave, I will,” David told him, not looking up yet. “I’ll pack up my suitcase and head out.”

“No… you don’t have to leave. But what do you mean?” Dwight asked, looking at David, although more tenderly than angry now. 

“I’m not… good with words like you are, but I can try to explain myself,” David gulped, tapping his foot against the ground. “I understand all the problems that we’re having, and the ones that we’re dancing around. And how they’re hanging in the midnight air with us. I know you’re tempted to just leave them there, too. I mean, our time is short, and we don’t want to take our chances, right? I get that you don’t want to risk something with someone still involved with their ex. And I’m not involved with him, like, romantically in any capacity. I hate him for what he did to me, but I still don’t want him dead.”

Dwight sat there silently, a little dumbfounded by all the things David was saying. He still wasn’t sure what, exactly, David was trying to get at, but he knew it was an apology. The man was nervous, and feeling a lot. Dwight understood the feeling very well. 

“Last week… I had way too much clutter in my mind,” David continued, gently squeezing Dwight’s hand again. “I wasted so much of our precious time, and I’m so sorry. I swear, it scared me; not being with you, not being able to share my mind with you.”

“That’s true?” Dwight asked once there were a few moments of silence.

“Yes, it’s true. I didn’t hold you like I wanted to,” David nodded, tears were welling in his eyes now. “You ease my mind just like you always do. Not knowing how you were doing, or if you were okay, it killed me. I missed you so much, and it was terrifying. I haven’t missed anyone like that in so long.” 

Seeing David this vulnerable hurt Dwight’s heart. He didn’t want to see this man hurt for any reason. The first tear rolled down his cheek as he listened, a million things running through his mind. He missed David more than anything as well, and he was afraid to admit it. He was scared of not being enough for David, or not comparing to his ex. 

“I’m just…” Dwight sniffled, starting to cry but trying not to sob in front of David, “I’m scared of not being enough for you. I’m scared of not being able to compare to your ex. I don’t know what ambitions or dreams the two of you had, but I’m scared of not fitting into whatever ambitions or dreams you have now. I was trying to feel okay these last few weeks, but everything I did was just another way to scream your name, I guess. I want to be more than just the person I’m seeing, and I guess I always thought of myself as someone like that. But you… something about you just breaks right through my defenses and makes me weak for you. I think that’s why I said what I said about you and your ex. I guess my natural defenses were kicking in to try and keep you out.” 

“Dwight.” David moved close to Dwight, so close that their noses were almost touching. So close Dwight could feel his warm breath against his cheeks. So close David’s soft lips were almost brushing against his own. “Nothing you say is gonna push me away, so please don’t brush it under the rug.” 

Dwight was already crying pretty hard, but somehow, he managed to start crying harder. How did David always know the right thing to say to him? Could it be that he actually cared for Dwight as he said? After so many loved ones in his life leaving, Dwight seemed always had his walls up to new people, even Meg. He didn’t want the hurt anymore, or the heartache that came with loved ones abandoning him. 

“David,” Dwight chuckled a little, still crying, “it’s a lot.” 

“I don’t care,” David replied immediately, “I don’t want you to have to hide what you feel when it comes to me. I want you to be able to talk about anything with me, even if it’s something about me.” 

Dwight took a shaky breath, trying to stop himself from crying. It didn’t work, but he did try. “I’ve just been walking a very delicate line. I’ve never really been romantically involved with anyone, so I don’t know what’s supposed to be normal or how I’m supposed to act. I’m afraid that if I show I’m fragile, that you’ll go ahead and find somebody else. But at the same time, I’m afraid to act tough around you and have you think I don’t care about you, when I really do. 

“So I feel like I’m trying to keep up this appearance of me caring, but not too much, and me not caring, but not too much of that either. I feel like what I need is a little break, because I’m exhausted from trying to do that. You don’t know how much I regret the stupid shit I said to you; because I was hurt, and because I was trying to be someone I wasn’t. I hope you can forgive me someday. And I’m sorry that I’m the way that I am, with all my feelings.” 

Dwight started crying harder after laying it all out there in a sort of dazed ramble. He felt so utterly raw after sharing his most profound thoughts about himself and David. Dwight could never fake it, that’s something his mother always told him. She always told him he would never be like one of those players, always playing with people’s emotions, and hearts. She said to him that his heart was too full to ever do that, and whoever he gave his heart to would be the most loved person in the world. 

David shushed him a little by pressing his lips to Dwight’s. “Don’t ever apologize for being who you are. You are truly the most kind-hearted person I’ve ever met, and, if anything, I wouldn’t be enough for you, not the other way ‘round. Maybe I’ll arrest you if you hurt me, but don’t ever apologize for being you.” 

“Okay, good, thanks,” Dwight chuckled a little, trying to wipe his eyes but it was unsuccessful since he was still crying. 

Dwight adjusted himself under the blankets and wrapped his arms around David, clinging to the man like his life depended on it. David reciprocated the gesture by wrapping his arms around Dwight’s shoulders and pulling him into his chest. David hugged him tightly as Dwight clung to his grey sweater and cried into it. He just wanted to be pure; with David, with himself. He was tired of playing a balancing act on the fine line he was walking, or dancing around all his problems. 

“Don’t worry, Dwight,” David pulled him even closer than before, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.” He whispered gently, keeping his face close to Dwight’s as he cuddled him. 

“No, I’m sorry if I hurt you,” Dwight whispered back, finally able to quell his tears. “I shouldn’t have gotten as defensive about it. I was just scared is all. It’s my fault we fought the way we did.” 

“Don’t be sorry, I completely understand. I was foolish to drop a bombshell on you like that with no warning, I’m sorry about that,” David apologized, nuzzling Dwight a little bit. Dwight snuggled David back, smiling as he did so.

“I should’ve come earlier to talk to you, that’s my biggest regret about this situation.” David continued. “I know our time is precious and I really did waste it because I didn’t know what I was doing.” 

“No, I understand,” Dwight pulled away so he could look into the man’s eyes, “you don’t need to apologize about that. I know things have been messy right now and I’m just sorry I couldn’t be there for you.” 

“Let’s stop apologizing for right now,” David chuckled, wiping his teary eyes, “I’m sure we both could go on all night.” 

“Okay, deal,” Dwight laughed back and just staring at the man’s face. He had missed David’s face so much. Dwight missed everything about the man, even if he wouldn’t have admitted it to anyone but himself for those two weeks; and maybe not even himself. Everything he did had been just to scream David’s name, and he felt terrible for using Adam like that. He’d need to come clean to him about it. 

“Is it alright if I spend the night?” David asked quietly, staring into Dwight’s eyes. 

“Absolutely yes,” Dwight smiled, blushing a little. Something about having David’s complete and utter undivided attention was giving him rosy cheeks. “Stop looking at me like that!” 

“Like what?” David laughed at him, giving Dwight a big grin and showing off his pearly white teeth. 

“Like you care about me! Disgusting!” Dwight teased, nudging David. “We don’t do that here!” 

“Oh, sorry, lemme try again,” David cleared his throat and looked at Dwight angrily. “Is this better?” 

“Very much better, thank you,” Dwight laughed, keeping his arms tied around David. 

“Come ‘ere,” David pulled Dwight in and pressed their lips together. The spark was back and with a sort of vengeance. It was electrifying how much he missed David’s mind and body. Scary, but electrifying.  
“We can’t sleep in my room, though,” Dwight told him once they separated their lips. 

“Why not?” David asked, raising an eyebrow and looking in the direction of the room. 

“That’s where the window was open,” Dwight said with a tiny voice, worried about what David would say about it. 

“Yeah, why is it open? It’s freezing out,” David scolded him. 

“I don’t know…” Dwight mumbled, looking away. 

“Well, I’m gonna go change that,” David told him, standing up, “be back quick.” He planted a quick kiss on Dwight’s lips before heading to his room. 

“How about we just sleep on the couch?” Dwight called after him, hoping he wouldn’t go in there. 

“Jesus, it’s like the Arctic in here!” David shouted. Dwight could hear the window slam before David came back around the corner. “What in the hell were you doing?” 

“I was hot?” Dwight said like he was trying to convince himself as well. “How can I see your nipples through your shirt and sweater?” 

“Hey! Don’t change the subject!” David said but covered his chest by crossing his arms. “And leave ‘em alone, they’re cold from being in the freezer.” 

“I’m sure that’s the only thing,” Dwight teased a little before burrito-ing himself in the blanket.

“Oi! What’s that mean?” David asked, removing his shoes and jacket before jumping on the couch with Dwight. 

“You know what it means!” Dwight replied before burrowing his head into the blanket. “Leave me alone, I’m cold.” 

“I wonder why,” David laughed, yanking the blanket off Dwight and pulling it on himself.

“Hey!” Dwight shouted, tugging on the side but not able to overpower the man. 

“This will teach you to share,” David told him calmly.

“You’re rude! Don’t be rude!” Dwight complained as he continued to tug at the blanket. 

David opened the blanket up and pulled Dwight next to him before covering both of them. “There.” 

“There,” Dwight copied him. “Wait, no. You need to cuddle me too.” 

“Oh, do I?” David asked, chuckling. 

“Yeah, sorry, I don’t make the rules,” Dwight tried his best to shrug, but it didn’t work so well. 

“Alright, if you say so,” David wrapped his arms around Dwight, pulling him even closer. “Better?” 

“Much better,” Dwight nodded, snuggling against David’s body and getting even warmer. 

They were silent a moment before David spoke. “Hey… the kitchen light is still on.” 

Dwight sighed loudly, poking his head over David’s body. “It would appear so.” 

“I’m not getting up to turn it off!” David said it right as Dwight was saying it, only faster. 

“Oh, come on! I’m the cold one!” Dwight complained. 

“Who left the window open and the light on?” David asked.

Dwight was trying to think of something witty to respond with but he couldn’t. “Ugh, fine.” 

He climbed over David and headed to the kitchen. “Damn! Look at that ass!” David called as he walked to the kitchen to shut the light off. 

“Oh, stop!” Dwight called back, putting his hands on his butt to cover it. Luckily David couldn’t see his face as it heated up, turning rosy pink again. 

Dwight shut the light off before scurrying back to the couch with David. Against all the odds, he didn’t stub his toe or trip, and that was an accomplishment. He hopped onto the couch, and crawled next to David. The man wrapped his arms around Dwight once again and pulled him close. 

“Goodnight, Dwight,” David whispered, planting his lips against Dwight’s with a new level of tenderness. 

Dwight gently pushed his head against David’s chest before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried writing this one omg


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG MY BEAUTIES. theres been a lot going on in my life the last few months but im finally back to give you an update on this fic if youre willing to have me. anyways, its a double feature because i knew i couldnt make a return with only one chapter so here, take two <3 i hope i can keep up a little more regularly from now on. luv u all

As it would turn out, it wasn’t like the movies. David and Dwight’s story continued after the end. Or at least what Dwight thought was the end of them. Although he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, he missed David so much during those two weeks. He couldn’t be happier now that they were back together and doing better than ever. Dwight had an awkward encounter with Adam as Dwight told him they couldn’t see each other anymore and that it wasn’t his fault. But everyone always says that regardless if it’s true or not. It’s just the easier answer, he supposed. 

David was back, and he was cooler than ever. Everything David did was amazing and thoughtful and loving. Dwight didn’t even know what to do with himself when he was with David, it was just that great. He couldn’t even think of a better word for what they had, but they were boyfriends, officially. David asked him shortly after their unexpected reunion at midnight. Since then they had seen each other every day for a week, spending any and all free time together. Dwight was always under the impression that he would get tired of seeing someone so often, but it was different with David. 

“Hello,” Meg waved her hand in front of Dwight’s face. “You alive there?” 

“Huh? What?” Dwight blinked rapidly and looked around, finally broken from his thoughts. 

“You were just staring there,” Meg told him, “that’s just a wall.” 

“I know it’s a wall!” Dwight grumbled, continuing to eat his cereal now, though, angrily again. 

“You like to eat cereal, angrily, huh?” Meg pointed out, sliding into the seat next to him. 

“You make me eat the cereal, angrily!” Dwight exclaimed with a mouthful of it. 

“Glad I know I can have the effect on you when I want,” Meg nodded as if she was proud of herself. 

“Anyways…” Dwight changed the subject. 

“Oh?” Meg set her clear water bottle on the table, raising her eyebrow. “What?” 

“David and I are going on a fancy date tonight, like to celebrate us becoming official and I’m nervous,” Dwight looked down at his bowl of mostly milk now. 

“What are you nervous about? Haven’t you guys gone on like a million dates by now?” Meg asked, scrunching up her nose a little. “Wait, sorry, I might sneeze.” 

“Bless you!” Dwight said quickly, turning to her. 

“Oh, great, you scared it away,” Meg sighed, “what an awful feeling.”

“Score one for Dwight!” Dwight laughed at her, a triumphant look on his face. He always liked to try and scare people’s sneezes away. It annoyed the hell out of David. 

“But anyway, I’m nervous because what if we like… have sex tonight,” Dwight gulped. 

“You guys haven’t had sex yet?” Meg asked, looking confused. 

“Well, not really,” Dwight admitted, “not like penetration.” 

“Damn, Jane won the bet then,” Meg grumbled, shaking her head, “dammit, Dwight.” 

“Wait, what bet?” Dwight asked, he was a little annoyed her and Jane made a bet on them. 

“Well, we bet if you guys had sex yet,” Meg said like it was apparent, “she said you guys haven’t yet. How is she always right?” 

“Well, what kind of bet is that?” Dwight asked, still annoyed at her. 

“I dunno, we were wondering and made a bet,” Meg shrugged, taking a big gulp of her water.  
\  
“David and I don’t make bets like that!” Dwight exhaled through his nose, finishing the last of his cereal and making a face at her. 

“That’s cool, but Jane and I do,” Meg smiled at him, patting his shoulder a little. 

“You’re annoying, you know that?” Dwight shook his head. 

“I know, it’s something we both have in common,” Meg kept smiling at him. “But back to the nervous part, you’re worried about having sex with David?”

Dwight pursed his lips. “Yeah, I mean, he’s giant down there, and I’ve never had sex before.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be gentle, especially knowing it’s your first time. And knowing that man’s ego, I’m sure he knows how big he is too,” Meg comforted him. “He’s rough around the edges, as most of us, but I know he’ll be patient and kind with you.” 

“You’re right,” Dwight nodded after a moment, smiling a little. She was right though, David would be patient and kind with him. 

“So how hung is he?” Meg asked, drinking more water. 

“Like, very hung,” Dwight gulped, “like massive. It’s kinda scary, I’m not gonna lie.” 

“Oh, man, good luck with that then,” Meg chuckled a bit, “it’s probably gonna hurt no matter what the first time so just take it easy.” 

“Oh, thanks, that makes me feel so much better,” Dwight grumbled, leaning against the back of the chair and crossing his arms. 

“Really, it’ll be fine though,” Meg reassured him, “if it does happen tonight, I know David will be gentle with you, so don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, you’re right, you’re right,” Dwight nodded in agreement, not sure if he was saying it to feel better or if he actually believed it. 

“Anyways, gotta head out,” Meg stood up abruptly, “good luck, my sweet boy.” Meg blew him a kiss before throwing her coat on and heading to the front door. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Dwight asked, dazed and confused. 

“Sorry, can’t hear you,” Meg shouted like she was deaf.

“Wait, Meg-” but she slammed the door before he could finish his sentence. “Dammit, Meg.” He sighed loudly. 

Dwight stood up, leaving his bowl on the table and heading to his room. Meg didn’t even help him pick out an outfit, and he was stressed. He didn’t want to keep bothering Meg about his outfits, but at the same time, he was worried he was going to dress like a clown for his date. 

He opened his closet and sighed.

 

“Why are you shaking?” David asked as he turned down another street, speeding up as he did. 

“I’m not!” Dwight said, glancing over at David and looking back out the window. 

“You’re literally shaking the seat, I see it,” David retorted, raising an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at Dwight. 

“Just keep those eyes on the road, mister,” Dwight huffed, putting his hand on his knee to try and settle himself. 

He didn’t know why he was so nervous, but he was. Dwight and David have been on dates, sure, but none as formal as tonight was bound to be. Not only that, he figured him and David would finally have sex too. And that was something Dwight wanted! He was just nervous about it since David’s penis was so large and Dwight was still a virgin. 

“Are you nervous?” David asked, pulling into the parking lot and parking the car in the first open spot he found. 

“No! Why would I be?” Dwight asked. He wasn’t entirely lying, but it was more of a white lie. 

David unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over, gently kissing Dwight’s lips. His beard scratched Dwight’s clean-shaven face, but in a good way. He smiled a little as they kissed more, the pounding in his chest changing slightly from nervous to excited. So excited, in fact, his pants grew a little tighter. 

“Oh?” David cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Well, well, well, somebody is excited.” 

“No!” Dwight put his arms over his lap to hide his erection. “That’s nothing!” 

“Sure thing, if you say so,” David smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth again before leaning in for another kiss. “As much as I’d love to stay here and kiss you, we have a reservation.” 

“Oh, fancy,” Dwight chuckled. He’d never gone out with someone who made reservations. He unbuckled his belt and got out of the car, closing his door and following David to the restaurant. 

David slowed down to let Dwight catch up, and he interlocked their fingers as they walked towards the door. David’s hands were always softer than Dwight would ever anticipate for someone who works out as often as he does. It always just felt right when he and David were holding hands. 

“Am I underdressed?” Dwight asked as they walked into the restaurant. 

“Not at all! It doesn’t really matter how you’re dressed, as long as you’re here,” David grinned at him.

The restaurant was even fancier than Dwight would’ve expected. Chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, little lights that resembled crystals were decorated on the walls, a person playing piano on a stage tapped away on the keys. Dwight was awestruck by the sheer beauty of the place. He didn’t know what to say besides that he was definitely underdressed for the area. 

“David, this place is so fancy,” Dwight gulped a little, more nervous now, “I’m not dressed right for it.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it, it doesn’t matter,” David reassured him, giving his hand a light squeeze.

“How much was this place? This is probably crazy expensive,” Dwight was still in awe, looking at all the little details on the glass windows. 

“Don’t worry about that either, I’ve got it covered,” David squeezed his hand again. 

“You can’t!” It’s gonna be too expensive!” Dwight pressed, stressed that David would have to pay so much. 

“Stop worrying,” David smiled, kissing Dwight’s cheek. “Everything is fine.” 

“David?” A woman’s voice made Dwight jump. “Follow me, please.” 

David and Dwight followed the woman to a fancy rounded table for two. Beautiful white silk covered the table with some fine china placed neatly atop it. A man swooped in and set some glasses of water in front of them as they were seated. 

“This place is so fancy,” Dwight gulped as the waiter left in a hurry. 

“That’s the point, I’m tryna impress ya,” David laughed, taking his glass of water and taking a sip. “Have you seen the menu here? This place has everything.” 

“No! You refused to tell me where we were going!” Dwight complained, opening the menu and skimming the items. 

“Oh, yeah, I guess that’s true,” David chuckled as he opened the menu. “Well, what would you normally get at a place like this?” 

“I don’t know! I wouldn’t normally eat at a place like this, it’s so fancy,” Dwight shook his head, a little overwhelmed by the whole situation. “I’ll probably just get whatever is cheapest since you’re paying.” 

“You better not!” David exclaimed. “Get what you want, don’t worry about the bill.” 

“No! They don’t even show the prices on here! That’s how you know it’s expensive!” Dwight held his breath, eyes wide. 

“Oh, my god, you dork, it’s not a big deal!” David chuckled, shooting Dwight a little glare before grinning. 

“I’m gonna ask the waiter,” Dwight closed the menu, waving down the waiter. 

“Dwight, stop!” David said wide-eyed, looking between the waiter heading towards the table and Dwight. 

“Is everything alright? Are you ready to order?” The waiter asked as he stopped near the edge of the table. 

“No, I was just wondering how much the stuff on the menu cost,” Dwight explained, opening it and pointing to a few things, “there aren’t any prices on here.”

“Oh, well,” the waiter cleared his throat, clearly a little uncomfortable by the question. 

“Don’t answer that! Everything is fine,” David smiled at the waiter, “please could you give us a few more minutes?” 

“Oh, er, certainly,” the waiter nodded a little, certainly confused before heading away from the table.

“David!” Dwight scrunched his face up and glared at him. 

“We’ll split it, okay?” David reassured him, tapping Dwight’s leg below the table. “Will that make you feel better?” 

“Yes,” Dwight grumbled, scanning over the menu again. “Oh, that salad looks good!” 

“You would get a salad, wouldn’t you?” David chuckled, grinning at Dwight, his eyes glimmering a little. 

A smile spread across Dwight’s face as he looked at the man. Everything about him was perfect to Dwight, and the way he was looking at him made tiny butterflies appear in his belly. His beard was neatly trimmed, and his brown eyes shimmered like a sunset under the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The way the brown changed in the light was something Dwight liked about brown eyes since they were a mixture of multiple colors. 

Dwight could feel his face heating up, looking at David, so he lifted the menu to block his face from David’s sight. 

“Oi!” David tugged the menu back down on the table. “I was looking at ya!” 

“No, it’s embarrassing!” Dwight’s face turned redder as they talked about it. 

“No, it’s cute!” David showed his pearly white teeth and poked Dwight’s cheek from across the table. 

“Well, I know what I wanna order,” Dwight concluded, shutting his menu. 

“Oh, yeah? I’m ready too,” David smiled. 

“What are you gonna get?” Dwight asked him, actually curious. 

“Steak,” David replied simply. 

“Of course. Why did I even ask?” Dwight laughed. “Steak is such a David food.” 

“Oh, you’re gonna call me out when you want a salad?” David smiled. “That’s such a Dwight food.”

“I’m going to get stuff in the salad!” Dwight countered. “And wine.” 

“Wine! Of course!” David mocked him playfully. 

“Sorry I don’t see beer on here, it’s too fancy a place for that,” Dwight mocked back smugly. 

“You don’t know if I like beer or not!” David coughed a little.

“David,” Dwight looked at him thoughtfully. “Do you like beer?” 

“Maybe,” David coughed again, quickly changing the subject. “Oh, look, there’s the waiter.” 

Dwight smiled. “Lucky break! You’ll have to answer me eventually.”

“Yeah, yeah,” David grinned, “sure I will.” 

“Are you gentlemen ready to order now?” The waiter asked, hands folded in front of him. 

“Yeah,” Dwight nodded, looking down at the menu to rehearse his order one last time. 

“I’ll have a steak, rare please,” David told the waiter and handed him the menu. “Are you… gonna write it down?”

“No need, it’s all up here,” the waiter chuckled, tapping the side of his head. 

“Oh,” Dwight shifted in his seat a little. “So… I just tell you what I want then?”

“Yep, go ahead,” the waiter nodded, leaning closer to Dwight as if in anticipation. 

“Umm, okay…” Dwight cleared his throat a little, looking over to David who just gave him an ‘I don’t know’ face and picked up his glass of water. “I’ll have the King crab salad.”

David was taking a sip of his water and nearly spit it out as Dwight’s order, looking at him wide-eyed. “Excuse me?” 

“The King crab salad,” Dwight smirked a little and gave David a wink.

“Excellent choice,” the waiter nodded before taking the menus and taking a step back. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to write it down?” Dwight asked, still unsure. 

“Again, no need, it’s all up here,” he said again, tapping the side of his head. 

“Could I also get a glass of pinot grigio?” Dwight remembered to ask before 

“Of course, I’ll be right back,” the waiter gave a weird half-bow before heading off. 

“That was a little weird,” David said once the waiter was out of earshot. 

“Yeah, it really was. Do they never write down orders?” Dwight wondered aloud.

“Honestly, I have no idea,” David laughed. “Also, ordering the king crab salad, huh?” 

“Yup,” Dwight nodded. “Always gotta order the King… crab salad.”

“All you’ve gotta do is ask,” David smirked, nudging his leg under the table. 

“Don’t worry, I will,” Dwight flirted back this time, all of it felt very natural to him when it came to David.

 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long at all for their food to come out even though David had ordered a steak. It was like they knew he was going to get one and started cooking it sooner. He was a very “steak-eater” looking guy. Despite the suspiciously quickly cooked steak, the food was terrific. Which was saying a lot because Dwight didn’t eat seafood that much, but after that salad, he would need to start doing so more often.

“Wait, that was so good,” Dwight said.

“Why do you sound surprised?” David laughed, scrunching his nose a little.

“I didn’t mean to, but it was good,” Dwight chuckled back with him. 

“The bill,” the waiter set it down on the table, though very clearly setting it closer to David’s side.

“Oh, we actually need two bills,” Dwight told the waiter, fishing his wallet out of his pocket. “Or, well if you can take two cards and just split it.” 

“Nope, no need,” David put his card in and handed it back to the man. 

“Wait, no! David, you said we were splitting it!” Dwight exclaimed, trying to reach for the bill. 

“I lied, I’m paying,” David swatted his hand away. “That’s all, thank you.” The waiter looked confused but took the bill and left. 

“David! You said we were going to split it!” Dwight glared at him. “It’s gonna be too expensive!” 

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry about it,” David reassured him, “I wanted to take you out, that means me paying.” 

“We’re going to fight, David, I swear,” Dwight grumbled. 

“Oh, are we?” David’s eyes lit up. “You know I’m a fighter.”

“I could take you,” Dwight smiled. 

“Oh, I bet,” David grinned back at him. “I say we blow this popsicle stand.” 

“And go where?” Dwight asked. 

“Not sure yet, let’s find out.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter!! i was really anxious about writing (and while writing) this because im still so inexperienced with writing smut. this chapter was part of the reason writing was so slow because im not sure what im doing when it comes to writing good smut. i promise next sex scene will have better vocabulary and be more in-detail. anyways, pls enjoy i hope it doesnt run on too long <3

David and Dwight drove around for a few hours, talking and looking at what stars they could see up in the cold winter sky. They parked in an empty parking lot and talked about everything, the conversation wavering from topic to topic as it got brought up. Dwight wrote his name on the icy windows as they spoke more about their past and their relationships with their parents. It was nearly one in the morning before they stopped the conversation. 

“We should probably get you home before Meg gets mad at me again, huh?” David said, though sounding a little sad about it. 

“She won’t be mad at you again,” Dwight chuckled, but not wanting the night with David to end yet. 

“I doubt it, she’s scary,” David shuddered, buckling his seat belt. 

“Well…” Dwight rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. “What if we don’t have to have the night end.” 

“What do you mean?” David asked, the moon peeking out from behind the clouds and lighting up his face. 

“Well… what if we went to your place?” Dwight gulped, his voice a little shaky. 

“My place? You wanna go to my place?” David seemed like he genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, unless you don’t want me to! Then it’s fine,” Dwight shook his head. He didn’t want to seem pushy. 

“No, no! It’s totally fine! I’d love it if you came to my place,” David said quickly. “Are you sure?” 

“Well, yeah, I don’t want this night with you to end either, so we don’t have to if I stay with you tonight,” Dwight explained in a sort of ramble, not making eye contact. “Unless you don’t want me to go over, I’d totally understand. You can just tell me no, and I’ll totally be okay with it-”

Dwight was stopped when David leaned in and kissed him. The man’s soft lips tingling against his and giving him a fuzzy feeling in his belly. “Dwight. I would love to have you over. It just might be a little messy because I wasn’t expecting you is all.”

“You don’t have to worry about that! I’ll still love your place regardless, I’m excited to see it,” Dwight smiled, leaning in for another kiss. 

David held onto the back of Dwight’s head and kissed him passionately. “I’m excited for you to see it, I just hope it’s not disappointing.” 

“Oh, stop, it won’t be disappointing,” Dwight hit him playfully, giving David a quick peck on the lips before leaning back into his seat and buckling up.

“Alright, alright, I’m just nervous because I hope it’s not too messy,” David chuckled and put the car into drive, pulling out of the parking lot. 

“THE David King can get nervous? I didn’t know that!” Dwight teased him, poking his side. 

“Haha, yes, I can get nervous too,” David retorted with a little smile on his face. 

“I know, I’m just playing with you,” Dwight reached out and locked their fingers together. “I hope you don’t need this hand to drive.” 

“According to the law…” David started, looking over at Dwight and grinning. 

“Law, shmaw, you’ll be fine,” Dwight squeezed his hand. 

“Excuse me? THE Dwight Fairfield not following the law?! I would never have thought…” this time it was David’s turn to tease Dwight. 

“Yeah, I can be somewhat of a bad guy,” Dwight chuckled and tried to make a mean face. 

“Nope, sorry, you still look cute,” David shook his head, “guess you can’t be a bad guy.”

“Oh, trust me, I can!” Dwight exclaimed, moving around in his seat a little. 

“I guess you’ll have to show me,” David shrugged, squeezing Dwight’s hand now. 

Dwight got a little flustered by that remark, but he decided to play along. “I guess I will.” 

“Hey, we’re here,” David announced, parking his car in front of an apartment building. 

“Woah, that was fast,” Dwight was surprised, looking out the window. “Wow, this building looks fancy.” 

“It’s not, trust me,” David turned the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. 

“It looks it,” Dwight argued a bit, just to rile David up.

“Oh, come on,” David laughed and got out of the car, “someone is giving a little extra attitude tonight.” 

“Am I? I didn’t notice,” Dwight tried to hide his smile. He knew exactly what he was doing, and it was cute to see David get a little worked up. 

He got out of the car and followed David to the front door. The building was all white and looked to be made of marble. He could’ve sworn that he read that marble was not a good material to build tall structures with but he wasn’t sure. Maybe it just looked like marble. Either way, the place was fancy. Every apartment had a cute little balcony outside one of the windows, and the interior lobby had very modern furniture decorating it. The only thing Dwight didn’t like about the place was the hideous yellow wallpaper it had. If he started too long, it was almost like it was moving. 

“That wallpaper is gross,” Dwight said, following closely behind David. 

“Yeah, don’t look at it too long, it makes you see things,” David told him over his shoulder, clicking the elevator button. 

“It does what now?” Dwight cocked his head, a little concerned. 

“Nothing,” David told him as the doors opened. 

“Wow, even the elevator is fancy!” Dwight exclaimed as he entered. It was one of the elevators that had mirrors on all sides and gold embroidering along the tops and bottoms of it. 

“You’re so dramatic,” David laughed, pulling Dwight in and kissing him as the doors shut. 

David’s warmth engulfed him and left him drowsy. He wrapped his arms around David and leaned further into him. It was almost like he was melting into the man’s chest. The smell of his cologne wafted around him, his eyes drooping a little from the heavenly aroma and warmth. 

“Hey, now! Don’t fall asleep on me!” David laughed as Dwight’s eyes snapped open. 

“Oh, sorry, you were just so warm,” Dwight mumbled and rubbed his eyes a little. 

“Well let’s get inside then so we can get you under the covers, they’re pretty fluffy,” David wrapped his arm around Dwight’s shoulder and let him out of the elevator and down the hall. 

He stopped outside the door with the number 13 on it and dug in his jacket pocket for his keys. “Here they are.” He pulled them out and unlocked the door, leading them inside and locking it behind them. 

“David, this place is so nice!” Dwight’s mouth dropped as he looked around. 

David lived in a one-bedroom apartment. The front door opened into a hallway, the first door on the left led to the kitchen, which had marble counters and fancy black appliances. The kitchen leads out to a rose-wood dining table with four chairs. Further back was the living room which had one of those L-shaped couches and a coffee table that matched the dining table. On the wall was a large TV with some cabinets underneath it. Directly to the left of TV was a door that led out to David’s balcony. Back-tracking a little led to another, smaller hallway. At the end of that hallway was a bathroom decorated in all white, looking way too sophisticated for Dwight. Next to the bathroom was David’s room, and it was huge. In the center was a large bed (which wasn’t made) and a few different dressers were strewn about. Some clothes were laying on the ground near the dirty laundry basket.  


“Sorry about the dirty laundry,” David mumbled, kneeling down to pick them up and place them in the basket. 

“David, your apartment is actually so fancy,” Dwight laughed, looking around at the different paintings on the walls. 

“Yeah, it’s alright,” David replied, putting the last of the laundry into the basket. 

Dwight removed his jacket and hung it on a rack near the door, taking off his shoes and neatly placing them below the coat. Dwight went over to help David remove his suit, carefully hanging it up in the closet. 

“Here, you can wear some of my clothes,” David said as he opened a drawer, taking out sweatpants and a black shirt that had a picture of Micheal Myers on it. 

Dwight didn’t say it, but he was ecstatic to wear David’s clothes, even if they were both too big on him. He quickly stripped and put David’s apparel on, a big smile on his face.

“What?” David asked, noticing the smile. 

“Nothing, just me wearing your clothes,” Dwight replied, his smile widening. 

“Oh, god,” David rolled his eyes and chuckled. David removed his shirt, his muscles rippling as he did. Dwight’s face got red, and he quickly looked away, trying not to stare. 

Dwight was hoping (but not really) that David would put a shirt on but he only put some boxers on and went over to the bed. 

“Which side do you want?” David asked, trying to fix the blankets as best as he could. 

“I don’t mind which side do you normally sleep on?” Dwight asked, walking to the other side. 

“Usually right in the middle,” David answered sheepishly. 

“Well this bed is huge, so I bet it’ll be fine either way,” Dwight said, moving the covers and hopping in. 

“It’s a king-sized bed…” David coughed a little as he said it, his face turning red. 

“It would be, wouldn’t it,” Dwight laughed and shook his head as David climbed in next to Dwight. 

The man pulled Dwight close and kissed him gently on the lips, wrapping both his arms around Dwight’s shoulders and engulfing him in his warmth. Dwight snuggled closer to David, his face nuzzling against the man’s chest. 

“Mmm, you smell nice,” Dwight mumbled, his eyes drooping a little.

“Thanks, love,” David chuckled a little, his whole body moving slightly as he did. 

As tired as Dwight was, he wanted David. He talked himself into not being nervous about it, and now that he was there in David’s arms, he never felt safer and more sure of himself. 

Dwight reached up and kissed David on the lips, the man kissing him back with closed eyes. “Hey, David?” 

“Yeah?” He responded, opening one eye to look at Dwight. 

Dwight could feel his heart beating beneath his ribs. “Can… we have sex?” 

David opened both eyes now, sitting up slightly, clearly a little shocked. “You want to have sex? Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Dwight nodded confidently. “I’ve wanted to, I’m sure nervous.” 

“What are you nervous about?” David asked gently, holding him in his arms still. 

“Well… I’ve never had sex before… and you’re so big. I’m nervous it’s going to hurt,” Dwight admitting, pressing his face against David’s neck to hide his face. 

David took Dwight’s chin into his hand and gently kissed his lips. “I promise I would never hurt you, Dwight. We can go slow if you want to have sex.” 

Dwight gulped but nodded. “I want to, I know I want to.” 

David kissed Dwight again. “Okay, I’ll be gentle, I promise.” 

Dwight could already feel himself getting aroused at the thought of sex with David. He removed David’s pants, his face red knowing that David could see his boner now. 

David kissed Dwight again before removing Dwight’s underwear, his cock popping out as he did. “There he is.” David smiled, gently grabbing Dwight’s dick by the base and giving it a rub. 

“David…” Dwight gasped, the man’s touch turning him on even further. 

David reached over to the side table and pulled a bottle of lube out from the bottom drawer. “I’m gonna try and make it hurt less, okay? This is a weird question to ask, but can I finger you?” He asked, taking the lid off of the lube and looking at Dwight. 

Dwight’s face was on fire, but he nodded. “Yeah, it’s okay.” 

David poured the lube on his fingers and pressed it against Dwight’s hole, shivers running down his spine. The liquid on David’s finger was cold at first but quickly warmed on his skin. “Ready?” David asked, looking Dwight directly in the eyes. 

Dwight gulped and nodded nervously. “Yeah.” 

David quickly kissed Dwight on the lips. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

Before Dwight could reply, David began pushing his index finger inside of him, causing Dwight to yelp a little. More from surprise than anything. He’d never had anything inside him like that, so the feeling was unfamiliar and new. He grunted a little when the finger reached fully inside of him. 

“That wasn’t so bad,” Dwight nodded, breathing heavily. 

“I told you I’d be gentle, I would never hurt you,” David said softly. “I’m gonna move it now, okay?” 

“Okay,” Dwight nodded, wrapping his arms around David’s shoulders. 

It was an entirely new sensation as David pulled it almost completely out before slowly pushing it back in. 

“Fuck…” Dwight gasped, breathing heavily as David began finger-fucking him a little faster. 

“Am I hurting you?” David asked and stopped to look at Dwight. 

“No, no, you’re not. I’m just not used to the feeling,” Dwight breathed, “I promise.” 

David started moving the finger in and out again, but this time, he was going faster. David pressed against something, causing Dwight to moan out loud, his cock throbbing harder. 

“Looks like I found it,” David grinned, kissing Dwight.

“Oh, fuck,” Dwight panted, “what was that?” 

“Your prostate,” David chuckled, “that’s how you make it feel good.” 

David reached his finger in again and pressed against it, causing Dwight to yelp in pleasure, his toes curling instinctively. “Oh, shit,” Dwight exhaled, his body a little tense.  
“I’m gonna add another finger, try to relax, okay?” David whispered, nibbling on his ear. 

Dwight tried to follow David’s advice and relax as the man added more lube and pressed both fingers against his entrance. Dwight shifted uncomfortably as he began pushing both fingers inside him. He didn’t think it was possible, but this was another new sensation. 

“Shit, you’re tight,” David said as he worked his fingers inside. 

Dwight could see David’s cock throbbing beneath his boxers as he got fingered. Dwight had been so concentrated on staying relaxed he was neglecting even touching David. He reached down and grabbed David’s cock through his shorts, earning a grunt from David. 

“Don’t,” David panted, still fingering Dwight. “You’re gonna make me cum before we even get started.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Dwight laughed lightly but not letting go of the man’s crotch. 

“I wanna fuck you so badly,” David nearly growled in Dwight’s ear as he continued to finger-fuck him. 

Dwight had gotten comfortable with the man’s fingers sliding in and out of him and was even started to enjoy the feeling. He knew David’s cock was much bigger than his two fingers, but he wanted David inside him so badly he didn’t even care. “Do it,” Dwight panted, just wanting to feel the man inside of him. 

“Fuck, I thought you’d never ask,” David grinned, removing his fingers from Dwight’s hole, earning a moan from Dwight. Dwight missed David’s fingers as soon as they left him, but he knew what was coming next. 

David got a condom from the bottom drawer where the lube was at and opened it. He removed his boxers, his huge dick jumping out and throbbing wildly as he slid the condom on it. 

“Can you move to the edge of the bed?” David asked, kinda dragging his ass to the edge. “It’ll be easier to get it in this way.”

“Okay,” Dwight nodded sheepishly.

He felt the tip of David’s cock touch his entrance. He gulped and tensed up instinctively, his heart really beating beneath his ribcage now. “Just relax, Dwight, I promise I’ll go slow.” Dwight took deep breaths and tried getting himself to relax. David lubed up his dick, stroking it as he did. “I’m gonna start now, alright?” 

“Alright,” Dwight whimpered a little, still taking deep breaths. 

He was standing at the edge of the bed but leaned down and kissed Dwight passionately. The man’s soft lips causing lighting bolts to shoot down his body. David’s delicate words and little reassurances managed to get him to relax right as David started. 

Dwight grunted as David began pushing inside his hole, his legs were up in the air as David slid in. Dwight could feel David’s head push entirely inside and he gasped loudly. His insides were trying to accommodate for the new and sudden giant object that was in there. If this was how just the head of his cock felt, Dwight couldn’t imagine the rest of his girthy rod being in there, much less David thrusting it in and out out of him. 

David gasped loudly, stopping after the head made it in. “Holy, shit, Dwight.”

“Yeah?” Dwight croaked as he tried adjusting to the new object. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” David was breathing heavily, his chest expanding and collapsing as he breathed. “I’m gonna start moving.”

Dwight nodded and closed his eyes, forcing himself to stay relaxed. David started pushing his cock deeper. Dwight grunted a little as more and more of David’s dick penetrated him. David stopped pushing as Dwight tried to ignore the pain and focus on relaxing. 

“I’m halfway in,” David said through grit teeth, “fuck, you’re so tight.” 

“Only half??” Dwight replied, also through grit teeth. If it was only halfway in, he was worried how it would feel when he was entirely inside him. David was even bigger then he thought when it came to his dick inside him, 

“We can stop if it hurts too much,” David assured him, kissing him on the cheek. 

“No, no,” Dwight shook his head, breathing heavily, “I don’t want to stop. You can keep going.” 

David nodded, pouring more lube on his dick and starting to slide it in further. Not only was David’s cock huge, but it was thick as well. Dwight could feel more and more of it inside himself as David pushed it farther. He could’ve sworn it was like another limb going in with how big it was. 

“Almost there,” David gave little kisses along Dwight’s neck. 

“Okay, I can do that,” Dwight exhaled loudly, still trying to adjust to David’s size. He wrapped his arms around David’s neck and buried his face into the crook of the man’s neck, hiding his face. 

David gave one final push and stopped. “There we go, it’s in,” David whispered in Dwight’s ear, caressing him caringly to soothe him. “I won’t move for a while to let you adjust.”  
Dwight nodded, his face still buried in David’s neck. “Okay,” he mumbled.

They stayed in position for a few minutes, David whispering sweet nothings to Dwight and caressing him as he adjusted for the size and girth of the man’s cock. 

“I think you can move now,” Dwight nodded, the pain wasn’t so bad anymore. 

“Alright,” David kissed him before pulling about halfway out and pushing it slowly back in. 

Dwight moaned softly as David pushed his cock back in. His legs were resting on David’s shoulders as he started thrusting a little faster, causing them to shake a little. Dwight tightened his arms around David as he continued to push in and out of his hole. David’s cock started brushing against Dwight’s prostate, forcing him to moan loudly. 

“There we go,” David smiled and nipped Dwight’s ear before pulling out almost entirely and pushing himself back in, right against Dwight’s prostate. 

“Fuck, David,” Dwight yelped, the pain completely subsiding now and being replaced by pure pleasure. 

David had started a regular tempo now, pulling himself out and pushing himself right back in. He slowly was increasing the pace of his thrusts, each one filling Dwight with more and more pleasure. He didn’t think it could feel so good for something as big as David’s dick to be inside of him, much less thrusting in and out of him. 

David’s breathing was becoming more and more erratic the faster he pushed into Dwight’s hole. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and kiss Dwight passionately. “Do you want to switch positions?” He asked Dwight, kissing and nipping at his neck. 

“Sure,” Dwight nodded, half-dazed from the pleasure. He could feel David’s cock pulsing inside of him, almost like a heartbeat. 

David pulled out with a low moan, leaving Dwight feeling empty and wanting the man’s cock back inside of him. 

“Come ‘ere,” David laid on the bed, his cock sticking straight up and pointing at the ceiling. He reached for the lube on the side table and poured some more on his dick, stroking a few times before motioning Dwight to come over. 

Dwight rolled over, trying to stand but failed. David fucked him a little too hard because his legs were still shaking, but he found a way to get there. Dwight crawled over to David and stopped near his cock. The thing was just so big, it was kind of crazy to think that was inside him, he was going to be sore tomorrow for sure. He put one hand around it, the cock harder than a rock and covered in lube. 

“Wow,” Dwight had to stop himself from drooling at the sight of it in front of him. 

“You like?” David laughed, stroking it idly as Dwight started at the massive rod. 

“Yeah,” Dwight nodded vigorously. “I can’t believe that was inside of me.”

“It’s gonna be again,” David teased, still stroking it. 

Even David’s balls were giant. He used one hand to play with them as he watched the man stroke his cock. 

“Fuck, yeah,” David moaned loudly, leaning his head back against the headboard as Dwight fondled his balls. “Fuck, Dwight, get back on it. Sorta sit on my abs and guide it in.”

Dwight nodded, letting go of his balls and crawling onto David, positioning David’s head against his hole and slowly lowering himself as it pushed into his tight entrance.  
“Fuuuuuck,” David grunted, grabbing Dwight’s ass with both hands and thrusting upwards. 

“David,” Dwight whimpered, his cock wholly submerged inside of him. He swore he could feel it up in his guts as he sat on it. Somehow it seemed like David was able to reach deeper from this angle because he was feeling the girthy cock pushing further in than before. 

David adjusted himself to let his cock grind against Dwight’s prostate again, immediately causing Dwight to get hard, even some pre-cum leaking out. “Hell yeah,” David grunted, moving one hand to Dwight’s own dick, running his finger along his tip and bringing the pre-cum to his mouth. David licked the liquid off his fingers before jerking Dwight off in time with his thrusts. 

Dwight saw stars from how good it felt. He put his hands on David’s pecs and started moving his ass up and down to meet David halfway on his thrusts. Impossibly, this made David’s cock reach further than before, the sensation of his cock pushing deeper into his guts. 

David found the perfect angle to repeatedly slam his cock against Dwight’s prostate, making his whole body shake. Dwight was harder than he’d ever been and the pleasure he felt made him quiver. The endless barrage on his prostate was unbearable. Dwight could feel himself about to cum. 

“David, I’m gonna come,” Dwight whimpered, his voice just barely audible over the sound of skin slapping together from David’s thrusts. 

“Do it, babe,” David growled, nipping at his neck and stroking Dwight’s cock faster than before.

“David, David, David,” Dwight moaned faster and faster until finally, he came, spurting thick, white ropes of cum all over David’s chest and abs. But the orgasm didn’t stop there. With David still pounding his prostate, he kept writing in absolute ecstasy, wave after wave of pleasure rolling over his body until he came a second time, shooting even more cum onto David. 

“Fuck, yeah, that’s a lot of cum,” David panted, his thrusting and breathing becoming irregular until he slammed himself as far into Dwight as he could, moaning even louder than Dwight did. 

David came so much and so forcefully that Dwight could feel the cum shooting against the latex of the condom inside of himself. The feeling of that got him rock hard again, though he was too exhausted to even move. 

“Sorry,” David panted finally after a few moments of silence, “I was like, death-gripping you there.” 

Dwight shook his head, out of breath. “No, it’s okay.” He didn’t want David to pull his cock out just yet, the feeling of it filling his insides was, perhaps, the best sensation he could think of. 

Dwight nearly collapsed on top of David, the man chuckling and wrapping his arms around him. “You are so tight, do you know that?”

“Nope,” Dwight shook his head slightly, listening to his and David’s heart beating at the same time. 

David pushed his hand between them, getting some of Dwight’s cum from his pecs and licking it off his fingers. “You taste great too, did you know that one?” 

“Still no,” Dwight laughed, too tired to even care they were now covered in his cum. 

“I’m gonna pull it out now,” David whispered, kissing his neck. 

“No, not yet,” Dwight whimpered, relishing in the feeling of his the man’s still throbbing cock inside his hole. 

“Alright fine,” David laughed out loud, “but I can’t stay too much longer, I’ve gotta take the condom off before it all leaks out inside of you.”

“That wouldn’t be so bad,” Dwight mumbled, wishing they hadn’t used protection but knowing it was vital that they did. 

“Slow down there, tiger,” David grinned, placing both hands on Dwight’s ass again. “We’ll get to no condom eventually, but I think it’s important for us to use protection.” 

“I know, I know,” Dwight smiled, happy to hear that he and David were in agreement about the importance of protection. 

“Alright, I gotta pull it out, I can feel it leaking,” David told him, tapping Dwight’s ass with his fingers. 

“Fine,” Dwight complained, sitting up and moaning gently as David slowly pulled his cock from his ass. 

“Damn,” David exhaled, moving from under Dwight to the side of the bed to pull the condom off, making sure none of his cum slipped out. Dwight peeked at the condom as David tied it shut, seeing the amount of David’s white semen was in it. He was astounded by the amount, he swore it could’ve filled a small cup. 

“You came more than I did!” Dwight exclaimed, his mouth hanging open.

“It felt bloody amazing, I couldn’t help myself,” David smirked, tossing the condom in the garbage and leaning in to kiss Dwight on the lips. 

“I’m not complaining,” Dwight grinned, kissing David back. 

“Let’s see that hole,” David grinned with his pearly white teeth, pushing Dwight onto his back. 

“Wait,” Dwight yelped, embarrassed that David even wanted to see it. 

“Shit, would you look at that,” David grinned, pushing his finger against Dwight’s entrance, teasing it. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dwight whimpered, squirming against David’s finger as it teased his hole. 

“A lot different now that I’m done with it,” David smiled pushing his finger inside him, thrusting a little, and then pulling it out.

“Fuck,” Dwight whimpered again as David pushed his finger in and out of his hole. 

David grabbed the back of Dwight’s head and kissed him passionately, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in as close as he possibly could. “Fuck, you’re amazing, do you know that?” 

Dwight’s face heated up. “No, you are.” 

“Come ‘ere,” David pulled Dwight under the covers, arms still wrapped around Dwight’s waist.

Dwight rested his head on David’s chest, hearing the rhythmic beating. And with each beat of David’s heart, his eyes got more and more droopy, until, finally, he was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, friends. sorry it's been so long again, ive been busy with work and i was on vacation and working on updating an old novel i have written. but anyway! here is the new chapter, sorry if its a lil lengthy but i wanted a lot of character interactions because i love them bickering with one another. i hope you beauties enjoy!! <3

“Okay, okay,” Meg flopped down on Dwight’s messy bed, “so go over it again.”

“Oh, my god,” Dwight rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning red. 

“No,” Meg sat up, her eyes wide as she jumped off his bed. “Did you guys fuck right here?” 

“Meg, no!” Dwight exclaimed, his face felt like it was on fire now. “It was at David’s place!” 

“Oh, all right,” she plopped back down on the bed. “You know, you should really make your bed more. It makes the room seem a whole lot cleaner.”

“Okay, mom, I’ll be sure to start doing that,” he rolled his eyes and continued to hang his shirts in his closet. 

“So? How was it!?” Meg hopped up again, dancing around him. “Tell me, tell me, tell me!” 

“Alright, alright,” he hung up one more shirt and shuffled over to his bed. “It was… really nice.” 

“Was it?” Meg sat on his bed, her feet dangling a little since she wasn’t tall enough to reach the ground. “It didn’t hurt?” 

“No, it did,” Dwight chuckled, his face turning every shade of pink, “it really did, but only at first. I mean, his dick is huge.”

“Yes, you’ve told me,” Meg nodded along, bored. “But it felt nice?” 

“Yeah, he was very patient and gentle with me,” a smile grew on Dwight’s face as he recalled the events. “It was… so, so amazing.” 

“Aww, my little gay boy is smitten,” Meg smiled, nudging him with her elbow. 

“Shut up,” Dwight mumbled, looking away. 

It was true, though; Dwight was absolutely smitten by David. All he thought about was that man it was a little repulsive, even to himself. He almost didn’t want to admit those feelings, to himself and especially not Meg, she would just tease him. 

“It’s okay, I know you are,” she teased him, poking his belly. 

“Well, what about you and Jane?” Dwight said like he was making a point. 

“What about us?” Meg asked, lazily, as she twirled one of her braids. 

“Well, you guys are smitten!” Dwight countered as if he was making a point. 

“Umm,” Meg squinted a little, “I mean yeah, we’re dating.” 

“Exactly!” Dwight nodded triumphantly, a smug grin on his face. 

“I don’t think that made as much sense as you think it did,” Meg chuckled, shaking her head. “Just admit that you’re smitten, all new relationships are like that. I think it’s cute how into him you are. He probably thinks it’s cute, too.”

“David doesn’t do cute,” Dwight explained, cracking his fingers and scrunching his nose. 

“Oh, yes he does,” Meg rolled her eyes, “I mean, look at you, you’re the cutest. And I bet he’s called you cute.” 

“He has,” Dwight chuckled, adjusting the glasses on his face, “a lot.” 

“Exactly,” Meg nodded, “so he does do cute then.”

“I suppose so,” Dwight puckered his lips. 

“Oh, wait!” Meg jumped off the bed. “You’ve gotta come with Jane and me to a club tonight!” 

“Uh-” Dwight stuttered, “um, I definitely should not.”

“Come on! It’s a gay and lesbian club!” Meg exclaimed excitedly. 

“There’s a gay and lesbian club around here?” Dwight asked, scratching his head. 

“Well, it’s like twenty to thirty minutes from here,” Meg shrugged a little, “but come with! Invite David!” 

“I don’t know…” Dwight mumbled kicking the floor a little. 

“Oh, you don’t wanna invite David? Going alone to a gay club? You sly dog,” Meg teased him and nudged his shoulder. 

“No! That’s not what I meant! I would never!” Dwight exclaimed, defending himself. 

“I know, I know, I’m just joking,” she laughed lightly, “but really, ask David! It would be a lot of fun for us all to go!” 

“Fiiiiinnee,” Dwight caved, he’d never actually been to a club so he figured it could be fun as long as David was with them. 

“Yay!” Meg jumped up, doing a little dance before running out of the room. “I’ll tell Jane!” 

“No promises! What if David is working and can’t come?” Dwight questioned, sending David a text and tossing his phone on his pillow. 

“You still have to go! Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” Meg assured him, walking back into the doorway and crossing her arms.

“Protect me from what?” Dwight tilted his head. “I don’t need protecting.” 

“From all the gay men! Going there without a man is dangerous!” Meg closed her eyes and nodded as if she was stating some law. “It’s not really, but just in case any guy were to hit on you, I’d protect you.” 

Dwight shuddered at the thought. To think any besides David would try and hit on him! Vile! He couldn’t even fathom the idea! David was his man, and he was David’s! No one else was allowed!

“No one is allowed to flirt with me!” Dwight shouted suddenly, causing Meg to jump. 

“Damn, Dwight, you scared me! Why did you yell?” Meg exhaled loudly. 

“Sorry, I was thinking it, and I guess it kinda just came out,” Dwight chuckled a little. “But yeah, I texted David, so we’ll see what he says.”

“Even if he can’t, you still have to come! It’ll be so much fun!” Meg hopped up and down. 

“Ugh, fine,” Dwight sighed, really hoping David would be able to make it so he wouldn’t have to get hit on by other guys.

“Yes! I’m calling Jane!” Meg pulled her phone from her back pocket and puts it to her ear. 

“Hey,” she said as Jane picked up, turning on her heel and heading to her own room. 

“Wait, what time are we going?” Dwight called to her. 

“Probably like nine or something,” Meg called back from across the hall. 

Dwight went back to his closet and continued to hang his shirts. He was a little nervous about going to a gay bar since he’d never been. Dwight wasn’t sure what to expect from it or how he was supposed to act. He was already socially awkward as it was, but now he was about to add a busy club and alcohol and that kind of freaked him out. And to add another layer, Meg said he might get hit on by another guy that wasn’t David. That’s another thing that freaked him out.

Dwight’s phone vibrated on his bed, snapping him from his thoughts. “That sounds like fun, what time?” David’s text read. 

“Meg said around nine, probably,” Dwight answered.

“I’m closing the shop with Kate, but that’s at ten, I can come after,” David responded.

“Oh, no, we don’t have to go if you work,” Dwight replied, crossing his legs as he sat on his bed. 

“No, we should definitely go. I think it would be fun,” David replied almost immediately. “I can just drive myself after I finish at the shop.”

Dwight made a little noise and tapped his leg anxiously. He didn’t really want to go without David, even if he would be there later. Dwight knew he couldn’t really get out of it either since he already told Meg he would go. 

“Well, yeah, you can go later, but we could always go next time?” He texted in hopes that David would agree to that. 

“We’re going. I’ll be there like an hour late, it’s fine,” David replied, much to Dwight’s annoyance. 

“Ugh, fine,” Dwight texted, answering the same way he answered Meg. 

“It’ll be a lot of fun, I promise,” David consoled him.

“I’m just worried,” Dwight sighed, still tapping his leg.

“What are you worried about?” David asked. 

“What if another guy hits on me or something?” Dwight huffed. 

“That’s why you’re worrying? It’ll be okay, just let them know you’re seeing someone already,” David replied, surprisingly level-headed for him. 

“Yeah but like what if I panic and say something weird?” Dwight texted back, flustered thinking about all the possibilities of what he could say wrong. 

“I think you’re overthinking it. You’ll be there with Meg and Jane, you said? Just stick with them until I get there,” David calmed him. “It’ll be like an hour, tops.”

“Fine, fine,” Dwight huffed loudly to himself. “But you owe me.”

“Oh, do I?” David texted. Dwight could practically see the smirk on David’s face as he texted that. 

“Yes,” was all Dwight sent before placing his phone down on the pillow and scooting off the bed. 

He had to finish putting his laundry away and now pick out an outfit for a club. How do people dress at clubs? He didn’t have any particularly cute outfits either. He’d have to get Meg to help him again, like always. He really needed to sit down and research how to make cute outfits because it was embarrassing to have to keep asking Meg to pick his outfits out for him. 

He exhaled loudly through his nostrils. “Meg!” 

 

Dwight was tapping his fingers together in his lap as Jane parked the car outside the club. He could already hear the music pulsing from inside the building, and that made him shiver. Dwight had literally never been in an LGBT+ environment in his life, so he didn’t know what to expect. Meg had promised him it was fun, but she would promise anything to him as long as it meant he’d go along with it. 

Meg unclicked her seatbelt and turned around to face Dwight. “You ready?” 

“I guess so,” Dwight let out a shaky sigh. 

“Why are you so nervous? It’s supposed to be fun!” Meg reached out and patted his shoulder. 

“I don’t want another guy to hit on me,” Dwight reminded her, unbuckling his seatbelt and shifting uncomfortably. 

“Oh, you’ll be fine. I just said that to tease you, who knows if it’ll actually happen,” Meg reassured him, continuing to pat his shoulder from the front seat. 

“Don’t worry, Dwight,” Jane spoke up after she removed the keys from the ignition, “you’ll be fine. David will be here in less than an hour, just have a few drinks with us and have fun. This is a place where we can get together and feel safe as who we are.” 

Jane was right. He was getting himself worked up over nothing. If some guy did hit on him or try to flirt with him, he’d just let them know he was seeing someone already. His social anxiety was getting the better of him, but for some reason, Jane’s words were the things to calm him. Something about her was just calming, she radiated pure energy. And she was right, they left a little later so it was closer to thirty minutes before David would get there. That wasn’t so long. 

“You’re right,” Dwight nodded, inhaling deeply to further calm himself. “It’ll be fun.” 

“That’s what I’ve been saying! Why didn’t you listen to me when I said it,” Meg stopped patting his shoulder and crossed her arms. 

“Because you tease him a lot,” Jane pointed out, untying her hair, so it hung at her shoulders. 

“That’s fair,” Meg shrugged and kind of nodded. “It’s fun to tease him, though.” 

“Well, then you can’t be upset when he doesn’t listen to you for some things,” Jane replied, putting some gloss on her lips and leaning over to give Meg a quick peck on the lips.   
“It’s a sacrifice I’ll have to make,” Meg shook her head solemnly. 

Dwight pulled out his phone to text David as they all exited the car and made their way to the club entrance. “We just got here, hope to see you soon.”

“Come on,” Meg grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. 

Luckily Dwight was able to put his phone in his pocket before she pulled him. Otherwise, he probably would’ve dropped it. He was clumsy like that. “Ouch, that hurt!” He complained as he rubbed his shoulder with his free hand. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pull that hard,” Meg replied, sheepishly. “I’m just excited for you to be here.” 

“Not so sure I feel the same way for myself,” Dwight sighed, his heart beating a little faster as they neared the entrance. 

“It’ll be fun, don’t worry,” Meg assured him, squeezing his hand a little. 

“ID, please,” the man at the entrance said as he stopped them. Dwight didn’t know if he seemed huge or he was actually huge, but either way, the man seemed giant. 

Dwight pulled his wallet from his pocket, fumbling to get the ID from the little slot it was in. He was relieved Jane and Meg went first since it gave him time to pull it from the small pocket and hand it to the man. 

“Enjoy,” the man stepped aside as he handed Dwight his ID back. 

Dwight gulped as he struggled to get the ID back into the wallet, the sounds of the club getting increasingly louder as they traversed a long corridor. Once they were fully inside, however, he suddenly felt more relaxed. The music didn’t seem as loud as it had when they were outside. The first room looked to be a dance floor with a bar along one side and some dance poles along the other side. There were girls and guys alike dancing on the poles and on the floor, the lights flickering different shades of blue overhead. 

“There’s a lot of drag queens out tonight,” Jane shouted over the music as they made their way through the busy room. “I think it’s some event going on.” 

They made their way through the dance floor, Dwight now noticing there was a half flight of stairs leading to a little overlook of the dance floor. Another bar was up there against that wall and a few tables around it. TVs playing different music videos were hanging in any open place that didn’t have a decoration. 

Staying close to Meg, Dwight followed Jane and her into the next room. This room was much laxer. It had the same blue hue, but the music was way quieter, and there were much more seats. In the center was a giant bar in an oval shape so it could serve all sides of the room at once. 

“We’re going one more room over,” Jane told them as she led them through the room to a door in the corner. 

The room was even quieter than the last. The blue hue was gone, but the room had an overall rustic feel to it. There were wooden chairs and tables in the center and lined along the edges. In the far corner, there was a sort of raised platform with a few tables and chairs that had a big lookout window to the city. 

“Grab that table,” Jane told Meg, “I’ll get you a drink.” 

Jane and Dwight stood in a short line as Meg jogged over to an open table in the little alcove of the room. “So,” Jane began, turning to Dwight, “I really like this club because they have alcoholic slushies.”

“Wow, really?” That piqued Dwight’s interest. He’d never had one of those. 

“Yeah, they have like four different flavors, I think. Uh, there’s mango, black cherry, blue raspberry, and watermelon,” Jane said, her eyes glinting in the dimly lit room. “Black cherry and blue raspberry are the best, I think.” 

“Watermelon sounds amazing,” Dwight admitted, watching the slushie machines swirl behind the bar counter. 

“Yeah, they’re great,” Jane nodded, pulling her wallet from her back pocket. “You can barely taste the liquor too, but they’re made strong.” 

“Hey, what can I get for ya?” The guy behind the counter asked, raising his eyebrows and giving an extra little smile to Dwight. 

“You can order first,” Jane let Dwight in front of her.

Dwight ignored the little smile and chalked it up to him just being polite. “Hi, can I get the watermelon slushie?” 

“Sure thing, it’ll be ten bucks,” the guy smiled again. 

Dwight fished a ten-dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to the man. Dwight was about to comment on the price being a lot when they set a giant, clear glass mug filled with a pink slushie in front of him. 

“Here ya are,” the guy pushed it closer to Dwight, still smiling at him. 

“Uh, thanks,” Dwight grabbed the mug handle and stepped to the side to wait for Jane. 

“Hi, there,” Jane smiled at him, “could I get one blue raspberry slushie and one black cherry slushie?” 

“Black cherry is definitely the best,” the guy commented, “that’ll be twenty bucks.” 

Jane handed him a twenty and put the wallet in her purse now instead of her pocket. He was back quickly with the drinks and gave them to Jane.

“Enjoy, friends,” he smiled and gave a wink to Dwight. 

“Thank you,” Jane smiled back and headed to the table Meg was at. 

“Ew, he winked at me,” Dwight complained as they sat down. 

“Hey, you could use that to your advantage,” Meg told him, taking the blue raspberry slushie as Jane handed to her. 

“How?” Dwight asked, setting his drink on the table since it was kind of heavy. 

“You can get free drinks if people think you’re cute! You just gotta work it a little,” she replied, taking a big sip of the slushie through the straw. 

“I can’t work it! I’m seeing David!” Dwight exclaimed, already flustered. 

“You don’t have to kiss the guy!” Meg chuckled. “You just need to say fundamental things until they give you a free drink. After that, you peace out.” 

“I think I’ll just stick to buying my own drinks,” Dwight said quietly, taking the straw in his mouth and taking a sip. His eyes went wide as he tasted it. It tasted so good, and Jane was right, he barely could taste the alcohol. 

“Wait, there’s alcohol in this?!” Dwight asked, taking another big drink. 

“Yeah, I know, right?” Jane laughed. “You can’t taste it.” 

“Slow down there, tiger,” Meg laughed as Dwight chugged his first drink. “That’s gonna hit you all at once.” 

“Don’t worry, I have a high tolerance,” Dwight assured her, drinking more. 

Meg made a face at him. “When was the last time you even had alcohol?” 

“Not important,” Dwight laughed, finishing his drink. “I’m just going to get one more and then chill for a bit.” 

“Oh, sweetie,” Jane touched his shoulder, “drinking two of these slushies right away is going to get you fucked up.” 

“It can’t be that bad!” Dwight said, waving her off a little. 

“Let him have fun!” Meg nodded approvingly. “I say go for it.” 

Dwight went over to the counter and ordered another slushie, making sure to ignore the bartender as best as he could. He ordered the same drink, taking it from the bar and scurrying back to the table with Meg and Jane. He was about halfway through his glass when Meg grabbed his arm. 

“We’re going on the dance floor,” she told him, glancing over at Jane. 

“What? No!” Dwight shook his head. He certainly wasn’t drunk enough for that yet. 

“It’ll be fun! Jane already said no, sorry, you both can’t say no, that’s the rules,” Meg shrugged and dragged him out of his seat. 

“I can’t dance, though!” Dwight protested anxiously. 

“You don’t have to be able to dance to dance at a club, you just move with the music,” Meg patted his back. “And the alcohol’s about to hit you, so that’ll help.” 

Dwight was about to disagree, but she was right. All the alcohol rushed to his head suddenly, and he could feel it. Dwight blinked a few times quickly. Jane wasn’t kidding when she said they made the drinks strong because he was DRUNK. 

“Woah,” Dwight giggled a little. 

“There it is,” Meg chuckled, “come on, let’s dance.” 

Meg pulled him onto the dance floor in the first room and started dancing. He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, unsure how to even move his body. But once the drunk took over, Dwight began to feel a rhythm in the beat. He started small just moving his body along with it, but eventually he got more and more comfortable. Meg was right, he didn’t need to know how to dance to be able to move with the beat. 

After a little while of dancing, a pair of hands grabbed Dwight’s hips, making him jump. 

“Hey!” He shouted, angrily, twisting around. “Don’t touch me-”

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw David’s signature smirk. “Well, hello, there.” 

“David!” Dwight squeaked. “I didn’t know it was you, I thought someone else was trying to touch me.” 

“I’m glad to know you’d stop them,” David smiled, wrapping his arms around Dwight’s waist and pulling him into a kiss.

“Yeah, of course,” Dwight chuckled, pecking is lips again. “You’re the only one allowed to touch me.” 

“Yeah, I am,” David growled a little, kissing Dwight a little bit harder than before and grabbed his ass a little. 

“Oop,” Dwight’s face heated up a bit, “David, not in public.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” he laughed, moving his hand to Dwight’s back and giving him a tight hug.

“I missed you,” Dwight mumbled into David’s neck, kissing it a little. 

“Alright, lovebirds,” Meg interrupted them by tapping their shoulders, “let’s take it off the dancefloor so people can dance.” 

Meg took their arms and guided them back to the table with Jane. 

“How was dancing?” Jane asked and raised an eyebrow at Met as she dragged them back to the table. 

“It was fine until the lovebirds here couldn’t contain themselves,” Meg replied, taking a seat next to Jane and drinking more of her slushie. 

“Sorry, I missed him,” Dwight retorted, this time grabbing David’s ass and causing the man to jump a little in surprise.

“You really are drunk, huh?” David laughed loudly, wrapping his arm around Dwight’s waist. “You weren’t kidding about that, Jane.” 

“I told you,” she laughed, shaking her head, “I tried to get him to slow down. Meg was like the devil on his shoulder, though. I was the angel, of course.”

“Oh, naturally,” David chuckled, “Dwight’s definitely the angel in our relationship.” 

“Oh, please,” Meg chimed in, setting her glass down. “I’m the angel in this relationship.” 

“You wish,” Jane poked her side, taking a sip from her own slushie. 

“I’m gonna go grab a beer,” David told them, kissing Dwight before heading off to the bar. 

“I see him leaving, so I push record and watch him leave,” Dwight said as he watched David head to the counter. 

“I guess that’s one way to say it,” Meg replied, squinting a little. 

“Okay…” Jane nodded slowly, the look on her face suggested she was still processing the statement. “So like you record him because he has a nice ass?” 

“Exactly,” Dwight laughed, sipping at the last of his drink. “I need another.”

“Go catch up with David,” Meg suggested, moving her chair closer to Jane. 

“Good idea!” Dwight smiled, wanting to be with David again. 

“Don’t fall, please,” Jane called as he jumped down the stairs. 

Dwight went up to David and wrapped his arms around him, hugging the man from behind as he was ordering. 

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized to the bartender. David spun to face Dwight and put his arm around Dwight’s shoulder, pulling him into his chest. “Sorry,” David apologized again. “Could I just get a beer?” 

“Wait, let me get something too!” Dwight lifted his head from David’s chest. 

“What do you want?” David asked him, kissing his forehead. 

“What’s your favorite slushie?” Dwight asked the bartender.

“Honestly, black cherry,” the man replied, “it kind of just tastes like normal cherry though, so I’m not sure why it’s called black cherry, but whatever.” 

“I’ll have that,” Dwight gushed, a smile growing on his face. 

“Sure thing,” the bartender nodded, “coming right up.” 

“You really like those, huh?” David laughed lightly. 

“They’re so good! I can barely even taste the liquor in it!” Dwight stated, nestling his face against David’s chest again. 

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t think I’d ever see you drunk,” David put his other hand on Dwight’s lower back and pulled him tighter into the hug, shifting the balance on his feet by rocking back and forth as he squeezed Dwight. 

“Here you are,” the man came back with their drinks. 

“Thanks, mate,” David nodded, paying and leaving a few dollars for a tip. 

Dwight took his drink from the counter as David led him back to the table with his arm around his waist. “Thanks, David.” He leaned over and kissed his lips. 

“Any time, babe,” David kissed back, making sure Dwight took each step one at a time.

“Hey, can you guys stop being GAY,” Meg teased as they sat at the table. 

“No,” Dwight answered gravely, drinking from the straw sticking out of his glass. 

“Jeez, that was intense,” Jane laughed loudly, before clearing her throat.

“Dwight never jokes around,” Meg told her, shaking her head sadly. “He’s a tyrant.”

“Okay, dramatic,” Dwight chortled a little. 

“Me? Dramatic? Never,” Meg denied the claim. “Don’t try and slander my name."

"David, what do you drink besides beer?" Jane interjected when there was a pause. "We all agree beer is gross." 

"All?" David raised an eyebrow and looked at Dwight for backup.

"Don't look at me, it tastes nasty," Dwight made a face and shook his head. 

"You've got to like other alcohol, right?" Jane continued. 

"Well..." he started, laughing to himself a little, "you might find this a little unbelievable but I really like spiked tea. Specifically lemonade tea." 

"Huh," Jane nodded approvingly, "would have never taken you for a twisted tea kind of person, I respect that." 

"Never had it," Meg butted in and slammed her empty glass on the table, "anyway, let's go dancing again." 

“No way,” Jane shook her head. 

“Come on! Even Dwight danced!” Meg insisted, grabbing her arm. 

“Yeah! I’ll dance again!” Dwight stood up, excited to dance with David.

“Yeah, I don’t know…” David’s voice trailed off, “I’m not much of a dancer.” 

“Neither am I,” Dwight leaned down and kissed David, “come on, come on!” 

“Ugh, alright,” David sighed, downing his beer and wiping his lips. 

“Now you have to,” Meg shrugged, “even David is going.” 

“But…” Jane racked her brain for an excuse. 

“Too late! You waited too long, no more excuse, let’s go,” Meg smiled triumphantly, getting Jane out of her chair.

“Oh, dear…” Jane exhaled, putting a hand on her head, “this is going to be a trainwreck.” 

“That’s fine, it’ll be a fun trainwreck,” Meg grinned, holding Jane’s hand and leading them all to the dance floor. 

“Not so sure about that,” David mumbled as Dwight led him behind the girls. 

“Shh,” Dwight shushed David and poked his belly but was slightly surprised it was all muscle. “I forgot about your abs, I wanted to poke your belly.” 

“Not gonna work, I have abs of steel,” David laughed, “but I can poke your belly.” 

“Don’t you dare!” Dwight yelped as David poked his tummy. “No, I’m self-conscious!” 

“Oh, stop, you have nothing to be self-conscious about,” David rolled his eyes and put his arm around Dwight’s shoulder. “You’re literally the cutest guy I’ve ever met.” 

“Stop,” Dwight complained, burying his face in David’s neck. 

“Nope, I told you, never,” David kissed his forehead again. 

Once they got to the dance floor, Meg and Dwight immediately started dancing. Jane and David stood kind of awkwardly nearby until Meg and Dwight forced them to join in. Dwight didn’t know any of the songs they played since he didn’t listen to music much, but that didn’t stop him from getting wild with Meg. David and Jane were much more tame with their dancing, even though Dwight wanted David to really dance because he knew the man would be sexy if he did. 

Dwight wasn’t caught up on the hip new thing that people called grinding. He was too inept to be able to move his hips like that, but he knew David wouldn’t be, so he attempted it for him. Dwight was glad he did because this seemed to be David’s favorite thing to do when dancing. David even grabbed both sides of Dwight’s waist as he rubbed his frontside against Dwight’s backside. Dwight could feel David getting harder against him, and he did everything in his power to keep himself from getting a boner too. 

After more dancing and more drinks, they were all ready to call it quits. Meg and Dwight were both very drunk, while Jane and David were the responsible ones that knew to limit themselves. 

“Can I go home with you, David?” Dwight asked, his words slurred a little. They were getting their coats on before they went out into the winter air. 

“Of course, babe, you can come over whenever you’d like,” David smiled, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. 

“You’re not drunk, are you?” Jane asked David, pulling him aside. 

“No, I only had a beer like an hour ago, I’m fine,” David reassured.

“Okay, then you can go with David,” Jane told Dwight like she was his mom. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Meg called to him as they left the club and started walking in opposite directions. 

“Bye Jane, bye, Meg!” Dwight shouted. 

“Later,” David called, giving a little wave and leading Dwight to his car. 

They got into his car and buckled up, David making sure Dwight was actually buckled before starting the vehicle. Time seemed to pass quicker in David’s car because it felt like only a few minutes before they arrived at his apartment. 

David helped from the car, putting his arm around his shoulder and pulling him as close as possible to his own body. “This is not a big enough jacket for how cold it is,” he scolded Dwight. 

“I’m fine,” Dwight replied, although his teeth were clattering. He did the best he could to push himself against David as they walked to they could share heat.

Dwight had to look at the hideous yellow wallpaper again as they walked into the lobby and headed towards the elevator with glass on all sides. The elevator took them to David’s floor, and they walked to his front door. David unlocking it and letting them into his fancy apartment. 

David walked them to his room, helping Dwight remove his clothing before sitting him on the bed. Dwight continued taking all his clothes off until he was completely naked, looking to David. 

“What are you doing?” David asked, raising his eyebrow as he started removing his own jacket and shirt. 

“Getting naked so we can… you know,” Dwight giggled, slurring his words still. 

“We’re not fucking tonight,” David laughed, taking off his shoes and pants until he was in just his boxers. 

“What? What do you mean? You’re getting naked too!” Dwight exclaimed, standing but falling back onto the bed. 

“No, I just sleep in my boxers, you know that,” David walked over to the bed, kissing Dwight’s lips and hopping into it. 

“Why aren’t we fucking?” He reiterated his question, quickly losing his train of thought again. 

“You’re way too drunk,” David poked his bare tummy, Dwight quickly moving his hands to protect it. 

“But… I’m horny,” Dwight complained, laying next to David. It was probably the first time in his life that he genuinely wanted to have sex with someone. 

“Yeah, so am I, but you’re too drunk,” David wrapped his arms around Dwight’s waist and pulled him into a bear hug. “We can do it another night.”

Dwight grumbled under his breath, turning over, so his back was to David. 

“Are you mad at me?” David whispered with a little grin, pulling the covers over them and reaching to turn the lamp off next to them before wrapping his arms around Dwight from behind. 

“Yes,” Dwight grumbled curtly, even though he wasn’t actually too upset with the man. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” David continued to whisper, rubbing Dwight’s back and kissing the back of his neck tenderly, the man’s soft lips causing a warm and relaxing tingling sensation to run down his back.

Dwight couldn’t stay mad at David. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the man, nuzzling his face into the crook of David’s neck. 

“Ah, there he is,” David chuckled quietly, still rubbing Dwight’s back and gently running his fingers through Dwight’s hair. 

Dwight squeezed David with his hug and gave little kisses to the man’s neck. He couldn’t stay mad at David, it seemed impossible. All he wanted was to be with David, so as long as they were together, he was happy. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Dwight’s. It was too dark to see the man, so he let the sensation of David’s soft lips take over. He allowed himself to melt into the man and closed his eyes.

“Mmm, night,” he replied lazily as sleep had already begun to take hold of him. 

Dwight listened to the rhythmic beat of David’s heart beneath his ribcage, the faint scent of Dwight’s favorite cologne that David wore, the feeling of the man’s hand gently caressing his back, moving it up and down slowly. Of everything though, his favorite was David running his hand through his hair and kissing his forehead. He’d never felt safer in his life. 

//little ghost, tall, tan like milk and honey  
you’re very brave and very free//  
//little ghost, brown hair with lemonade tea  
there’s much to learn and so much to see// 

But nothing gold can stay, like love and lemonade. Or the sun or summer days. 

Dwight finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the club in this chapter was influenced by a gay club near my and their alcoholic slushies are to die for, like they're so delicious. and i'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, i promise <33
> 
> PS: i really need to start proofreading my chapter because i want the writing to be the best it can be for u guys. i just end getting too antsy and want to publish the chapter asap for u guys because i dont like making yall wait :) BUT i promise to start proofreading because u guys deserve my best writing. ANYWAY ENOUGH RAMBLING I LUV U GUYS


End file.
